What the Future Holds
by InuyashaPuppyDog
Summary: My very 1st fanfic. This was written in 2006. This my version of what happens to our heroes after Naraku is defeated.
1. In the Beginning

_Normal Disclaimer - I do not own InuYasha. Don't sue - I'm poor_.

Prologue

**In the Beginning….**

**Modern Day Tokyo, Japan April 14, 1997**

…. HER birthday. Her 15th birthday. The young boy stood at the bottom of the shrine steps. He appeared as a 16 year old Japanese boy. But what was seen to humans was a simple magic illusion. He really had long, flowing, silvery-white hair with black streaks and the most unusual golden-colored eyes. On top of his head sat a couple of soft, black-tipped puppy dog ears. The boy slowly started to ascend the steps he had climbed so many times before. His family were close friends with the Higurashis - his father said it was important that they be protected at all costs. He looked at his watch. 5:30 am.

He heard his father's voice in his mind, "_She leaves promptly at 7 am. Don't fail me, son" _

His oldest brother's voice chimed in, "_yea dreamer - this is very important - we are all counting on you" _

_flashback _The boy watched the priest Higurashi marry his bride and have 3 children - the oldest, Hideki, was the only boy. Hideki's mother wanted her son to go to University but her husband demanded that Hideki fulfill the family prophecy and become a priest to the shrine. Hideki wanted neither - he wanted a life of fame and fortune. He wanted to be a rock star. Why not? As good looking as Hideki was, modern Japanese girls didn't want to date a shrine priest's son. They wanted all the things Americans had … and the only way to get that was to become as Westernized as possible. And that included rock and roll. Hideki was talented too! He could play many instruments and sang wonderfully. He played all over at universities in Tokyo, Osaka, Kobe. But he preferred playing at Tokyo University. Because of _her. _Satsuki Yamada. A Japanese girl with a sprinkling of Irish Celtic thrown in to make her unique. The prettiest girl in Tokyo - at least in Hideki's eyes. She attended every concert on campus - whether she wanted to or not was debatable. Besides attending University, she worked there to help pay her family's expenses. But their eyes did meet and their destiny was sealed. _end flashback _

The top of the shrine steps were in view. So was the god tree. And the well house - the all important well house. But where was Buyo? "Where is that fat cat?" the boy thought. His mind drifted again …

_flashback _Hideki paced nervously in the waiting room. Satsuki was in labor - the birth was imminent. His first child. Finally his dad approached quickly, excitedly. "IT'S A GIRL, MY SON! YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!" Hideki ran to the hospital room. There in the bed, his bride, Satsuki cooed to the newborn babe with tufts of black Japanese hair and Irish emerald green eyes wrapped up in her arms.

Satsuki cooed, "Your name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me"

_"Kagome" _He thought.

A nurse disrupted his thoughts. "Please sign the birth certificate, Mr. Higurashi".

Hideki looked at the form. "Kagome Higurashi" he started to put down and stopped. While not common in Japan, second names were big in America. Satsuki chose the name Kagome and Hideki fell in love with it because it was different. But something was missing. Quietly he jotted down a second name between Kagome and Higurashi.

_"That'll do" _he thought. A flower from heaven had been given to him and he thought back to his honeymoon in Hawaii where Kagome had been conceived. "That'll do" he said out loud as he walked back to his wife and newborn daughter. The nurse looked at the form. _"Kagome Leilani Higurashi" end flashback _

The boy came out of his thoughts when he realized he was in front of the well house. And then … _"Meow". _The boy looked down at the fat cat. "Buyo" he said and looked at his watch. 6:30 am. "_Wow_" he thought "_Is it any wonder I am called a dreamer_?" He quickly grabbed Buyo and entered the dark, dank, well house. Hiding in the shadows, he waited for the girl and her brother. His mind wandered again.

_flashback _Hideki never stopped touring. Even after Souta was born. Satsuki wouldn't hear of it. She knew what made her husband happy. But that fateful day was still hard to think about. Kagome was 9 and Souta barely 2 when word came that their father's tour bus had been in a nasty accident on the highway. And there were no survivors. But Hideki had always told Kagome that something special would happen in her life. How can it not, he would say, when you are descended from Shinto priests and Celtic witches. "_Yes_," he would tell her, "_Your life will be magical_" _end flashback _

"Buyo"a boy's voice called out

_"_Souta, we're not supposed to be playing in the well house"said a young girl's voice

_"_I know, but Buyo's down there."

The girl enters the well house to retrieve the wayward cat when suddenly the well explodes open behind her and a demon grabs her and pulls her into the well, while Souta runs off screaming and crying for his mother and grandfather.

The boy in the corner just stared. Did his father know this? Did his father realize how dangerous that could be?

Then he heard his father's voice, "Come. Now, Kiyoshi." He looked up at his father's long, silver hair and golden orbs. "Quickly, Kiyoshi. They're coming." Kiyoshi rises and jumps behind his father as they take off into the morning light, leaping on top of buildings. Before bounding out of hearing range, Kiyoshi hears Souta's frantic cries to his grandfather.

His father's voice breaks the silence, "You did good, my son. I am proud of you. You succeeded. Now you and your brothers and sisters will be born."

A compliment from his father. He rarely gave compliments and with as many children as were in the family, compliments made you stand out.

Kiyoshi looked back toward the shrine. "_Yup_" he thought, "_Just about now she should be coming upon papa pinned to the god tree_" He had just succeeded in sending his future mother on her path to her destiny - a destiny set 456 years ago in the feudal age of Japan.

_Ok - the first part of my first ever story is up. R&R please_.


	2. A Foe's Final Fight

Chapter 1

**A Foe's Final Fight …**

**Feudal Age Japan, Mushashi country, Summer circa 1544**

The stage was set for the final battle. The sun beat down mercilessly on our heroes and a nasty villain. Two of the warriors lay injured. The villain had allowed the warriors to think him injured and the monk attempted to finish the deed by sucking in the villain into his mysterious right hand.

"WIND TUNNEL", he cried fiercely only to be suddenly attacked by a swarm of poisonous insects, which entered the black hole before he had a chance to close it.

"Saimyosho", cried a nervous fox kit, cowering behind a young girl's legs as the monk began to pass out from the poisen.

"MIROKU!", cried the young demon slayer who promptly sent off her own attack at the villain. "Hirakotsu". she screamed as she sent her boomerang bone flying in the air - when suddenly from behind the villain came a small, white child with a mirror. The bone hit the mirror and was promptly returned to the demon slayer, hitting her at full force and knocking her unconscious.

"Sango's been hit with her own weapon!", cried the young fox demon.

The villain and his minion hovered in midair surrounded by a dark pink aura.

He held his hand out for all to see. "The sacred jewel is now complete and is in my possession. Soon you will feel the wrath of me as a full blooded demon. NOW PREPARE TO DIE HALF-DEMON!"

"Don't count me out yet, Naraku! I'll fucking rip that jewel out of your possession while I take you down with it", yelled the half-demon with silvery-white hair and abright red outfit.

Beside him stood a beautiful, young girl, about 18, in a futuristic school girl outfit. A ways away stood another beautiful priestess in traditional priestess garb. Both had their bows pointed at the ready, ready to fire at a moment's notice. What happened next happened so fast no one really had a chance to even breathe.

Inuyasha summoned up the power of his sword. The sword began to glow a bright red as he yelled out his attack.

"TESSAIGA", he yelled as he sent a barrier breaking blow towards Naraku. "KAGOME! KIKYOU!" he screamed out but he didn't have to.

The priestesses fired their bows together toward the jewel. The barrier attack broke Naraku's barrier as the sacred arrows found their mark in the jewel's center. The crystal glowed a purified glow before shattering and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The look on Naraku's face was priceless as he thought, "_NO, this can't be happening_!"

As the crystal shattered another attack yell came from Inuyasha, "DIAMOND SPEAR BLAST!", he yelled as diamond spears headed towards the mysterious white child's mirror. "DIE KANNA! DIE NARAKU!", the half-demon yelled towards his enemies.

As the spears hit Kanna, she turned her mirror and sent a bunch of spears flying back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and got her out of the way before sending off his final blow.

"BACKLASH WAVE", he screamed as his wind scar began to swirl around the aura created by Kanna's reflected attack sending twisters back to Naraku and Kanna.

"NO!", screamed Naraku, "DAMN YOU, INUYASHA!"

Unfortunately, as Naraku and Kanna began to disintegrate, Kanna turned her mirror again, sending portions of the backlash wave back at the half-demon, who managed to push Kagome out of the way before taking the hit himself.

"AARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH", he screamed in pain.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAA"


	3. Time To Heal

_Don't own so don't sue …_

Chapter 2

**Time to Heal**

**Feudal Age Japan, Mushashi country, Summer circa 1544**

"INUYASHAAAAAA", Kagome screamed as the powerful attack sent Inuyasha flying.

She ran over to him as the little fox demon asked, "Is he alright, Kagome?"

He looked terrible but she responded calmly, "Yes Shippou, I think he'll be fine. The Tessaiga protected him, thank goodness."

She didn't really believe it in her mind, but she wanted to comfort the young kit.

She also tried to calm herself as she remembered Inuyasha's comment, "_My body's build differently than yours _…"

"_Yes, but you are still not invincible, Inuyasha_", she thought.

Inuyasha did look horrible. He was laying on his back with burn marks across his body similar to how he looked when Kanna had fired back his Wind Scar at him, only the wounds were deeper and more intense. He was definitely unconscious and he moaned in his unconscious state. Kagome worriedly touched his face.

"_Inuyasha_," she thought sadly.

Kagome looked around. Miroku, looking pained, was being helped up by the now conscious Sango, who also appeared sore from being hit by her weapon. Sango had apparently been conscious to see the final blow to Naraku and Inuyasha and was now telling Miroku what happened. The both came over to Kagome, who was kneeling beside Inuyasha.

"Kagome," said Sango, "How is Inuyasha?"

"Unconscious," replied Kagome, "But alive. That's more than I can say for Naraku and Kanna," she said as she pointed to the smoldering remains.

"I wonder if it's for real this time."

"Huh?", said Kagome, quickly turning to face the monk.

"Naraku's demise. He faked his death the last time to bring out that witch Kaguya. My wind tunnel disappeared then, too." Miroku showed the gang his right hand, that was now whole.

"No, Miroku, I am certain this time. The aura is different than before and now we have those spider youkai remains. I think he is really dead this time.", replied Kagome.

"We need to get Inuyasha back to Kaede's village so he can heal", commented a worried Shippou.

"Right now, Shippou, lets get Inuyasha to a safe location where I can patch him up a bit and we can rest. Sango?", said Kagome.

"Kirara transform please," Sango asked her faithful cat youkai, who instantly transformed into a huge fire cat. As Miroku attempted to lift Inuyasha onto the cat's back, Kagome looked around.

"_Kikyou_," she thought, as she realized for the first time that the priestess was not among them. "_Where did you go? Inuyasha will want to know what happened to you_.", Kagome wondered, "_What will I tell Inuyasha when he asks_?"

Her thoughts were broken when she heard up high,

"MASTER!"

"Why, it's Hachi," said Miroku.

"The raccoon dog!", said Shippou.

"Master Miroku, I've been looking for yo … ohhhh what's that Master?"

"That's what remains of Naraku, Hachi. See my hand …", Miroku lifted his hand up, minus the prayer beads that protected the former wind tunnel, to show his friend.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NO MASTER DON'T SUCK ME UP!", yelled the cowardly raccoon dog.

"HACHI! Look at my hand!" commanded Miroku and Hachi did as he was told.

"It's gone, Master! The curse has finally been lifted!".

"Yes, Hachi, finally my life has been spared."

"What do you think we should with Naraku's remains, Kagome," asked Sango.

"I think some of the remains should go back to your village, Sango. The rest I believe should go to the bone-eaters well where this all started. Miroku, do you think … ?", Kagome's voice trailed off as she nodded to Hachi.

"Yes," said Miroku, "Hachi, you can take all of us back to Lady Kaede's village quickly while Kagome can bandage up Inuyasha on your back."

"Right away Master! Hop on people!", Hachi said as he held a leaf to his forehead and transformed into his flying self. The gang climbed up and prepared for the ride home.

After Kagome patched up Inuyasha, she left him alone to rest while she joined Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara. Sitting down beside her friends she commented quietly, lest Inuyasha would hear her,

"Kikyou disappeared after the battle." Kagome said.

"She was injured by Naraku's miasma wasn't she?" said Sango.

"Yes," said Kagome, "We need to find her. Maybe I can heal her again. Or maybe I can at least bring her remains home. It's the least I can do for Kaede. And Inuyasha.", she finished quietly.

Her friends looked at her in a mixture of admiration and concern. That Kagome would go to such lengths for the person who was a rival for Inuyasha's heart was incredible. What her friends didn't realize was that Kagome had given up the rivalry. She had come to the conclusion that she and Kikyou were equals in Inuyasha's heart. He loved them both and had bonds with both of them. Kikyou's bond with him was from 50 years ago, before Naraku interviened and made them believe they had betrayed each other. Kagome and Inuyasha had their own bond. She had seen Inuyasha in ways Kikyou never had and probably never would. Inuyasha had laid his head on her lap after he let her know that he was shocked that she had cried for him. She saw him as a human. And as a demon. She saw him at his most troubled moments and he had allowed her to see him at his most vulnerable. He had told her that she was the first person he ever truly trusted. They had even been connected over 400 years through the mystery of the god tree. She had even brought him out of his demon state with a kiss. She was with Inuyasha constantly, while Kikyou only saw him every now and then. Yes, Kikyou was connected to Inuyasha but so was she. She no longer feared Kikyou or Inuyasha's memory of her. Kikyou was his past. She was, hopefully, his future.

"Kagome?", a voice broke her thoughts.

"Yes, Miroku?", answered Kagome.

"I said I would help you search for Kikyou after we rested at Lady Kaede's village."

"Thank you very much, Miroku. I really appreciate that."

On their way they stopped at Sango's village and left some of Naraku's remains before completing their journey to Kaede's village. By this time Inuyasha had started to wake up and Kagome sat with him to make sure he was alright. They all needed time to heal.

_Please read & review … Thanks. Inuyashapuppydog_


	4. Life Will Go On

_Don't own so don't sue …_

_Thanks for all the great reviews ... here's the next chapter..._

Chapter 3

**Life Will Go On**

**Feudal Age Japan, Kaede's Village, Summer circa 1544**

"Ye have all returned!", Kaede exclaimed as the group landed in front of her. "Oh My! Is Inuyasha ok?", she asked worriedly.

"I think he will be, Kaede", Kagome said as Miroku and Hachi carried the seriously injured hanyou into the small hut and laid him down gently on the floor. Kagome covered him with a light blanket as Inuyasha moaned softly, coming in and out of consciousness. Kaede started a fire and began to make a hearty stew while Kagome prepared a herb tea for Inuyasha to drink to assist with the pain. While Sango, Miroku, & Shippou enjoyed a fresh cup of tea, Kagome began to change Inuyasha's bandages that were soaked in blood. The group began to tell Kaede all that occured with the final demise of Naraku, ending with them letting her know they had some of his remains to dump down the bone-eaters well. With that disclosure, Kaede urged them to get the remains and follow her to the well. Sango and Miroku went outside and gathered together the remains and followed Kaede to the well while Shippou sat beside Kagome.

"How is he, Kagome?", asked Shippou.

"Actually, he's getting better, Shippou. His demon body is already starting to heal.", said Kagome, while thinking "_He really is amazing_." Kagome knew in her heart how much she loved the hanyou and wished he wasn't such a hardhead when it came to admitting his feelings for her. Granted, he was still torn between going to hell with Kikyou because he felt he must to make up for Kikyou's death after coming after him but also enjoyed the first real happiness he ever knew in his entire life with the girl from the future. Even though he never said the words, his protection and loyalty to her spoke volumes. At least she could still be with him. Beside him. She had promised him that. And she always kept her promises.

Kaede, Sango & Miroku returned and sat down. Kaede served the stew and everyone relaxed and got their fill. Inuyasha even came to long enough for Kagome to assist him in eating a light meal before he laid back down and slept fitfully. That evening, Miroku and Sango took Kagome outside.

"We can get started in the morning with Kirara to search for Kikyou", Miroku said.

"Ok, Miroku. That way Kaede can care for Inuyasha.", said Kagome. The three of them went back inside and prepared for a much needed sleep.

The next morning, bright and early, after a hearty breakfast, the trio began to make preparations to leave. Shippou planned to stay behind with Kaede and Inuyasha. Nothing was said about the mission out of respect for Inuyasha. They didn't want to bring up Kikyou until they at least had attempted to search for her. But before they had a chance to leave, Kagome went back inside to check on Inuyasha. As she knelt down beside him, she realized he was conscious.

"Ka-Kagome", he said weakly as he reached for her hand and gazed up at her before closing his eyes again.

"Kagome", came a soft voice from outside. Kagome turned around and saw Miroku peering in. "Perhaps you should stay here with Inuyasha."

"Yes, I think I should. You and Sango go, Miroku. But please hurry back.", Kagome said, almost as quietly, as she turned her attention back to her hanyou.

The day slowly went by as Kagome, Kaede and Shippou kept watched over the hanyou. The good news was that his conscious periods were longer than his unconscious periods and it was evident that his demon blood was healing his injured body. Kaede and Shippou would go and change the water and gather herbs because Inuyasha would barely let Kagome's hand go from the moment he had taken it in his that early morning. All Kagome could do was sit by Inuyasha and keep his rag moistened and keep him cool or change bandages as needed. By dinner he was able to sit up without assistance and even able to eat quite heartily. Kagome took the time to explain that he had succeeded he destroying Naraku and that Miroku's Wind Tunnel was gone.

And then he asked the inevitable, "Do you know what became of Kikyou?" and all she could do was reply that she didn't know but she did let him know, now, that Sango and Miroku were out looking for her. This seem to comfort him.

As night fell, Kirara returned home with her mistress and the monk. Inuyasha, finally asleep peacefully, didn't relaized they had returned. Now able to leave his side, Kagome hurried out to her friends.

"I'm sorry, Kagome", said Sango, "We looked everywhere around the final battle ground. We saw no sign of her."

"Thanks guys", said Kagome, "Inuyasha has already asked about her. I wish we had something better to tell him. He's asleep now. Let's wait till morning to let him know." The demon slayer and monk agreed as they all went into to Kaede's hut for dinner and sleep.

By morning, Inuyasha's amazing demon physique had him up and around and acting like his old self. He still bore scars and Kagome kept reprimanding him for moving too much or he'll reopen his wounds. "Hmmph", was all he would reply but he would start to take it easy. That afternoon he searched out Miroku.

"Hey monk," Inuyasha called to his friend, "Kagome told me that you and Sango went looking for Kikyou yesterday," he said as he hopped up on the fence outside Kaede's hut. He knew that Kagome had gone with Kaede to assist with a birth on the other side of the small village. He had stupidly mentioned Kikyou to Kagome yesterday. Why she didn't sit him he chalked up to her not wanting to reinjure him. He had finally started to understand the pain he created for Kagome by simply mentioning Kikyou's name, although he did notice that her expression yesterday wasn't angry as in the past. She had simply replied she didn't know but that Miroku and Sango went out to look for her.

"Well," continued Inuyasha.

"No luck, I'm afraid, Inuyasha. I'm sorry. We looked everywhere around the battle ground. We saw no sign of her, her soul collectors or any disconnected souls. We spent the whole day looking.", said Miroku.

"Hmmm", said Inuyasha as he began to stare into space, "_Where are you Kikyou? Are you alright_?" Without a word, Inuyasha jumped down from the fence and hopped to the god tree. He stared at the spot where he had been pinned for 50 years before being freed by Kagome 3 years ago. "_Kagome_," he thought. He slowly started to walk back to Kaede's hut. He could have jumped up into a tree, knowing no one would bother him there, except for Kagome. He didn't feel like listening to her berate him for possibly reopening his wounds. He needed to rest some more for he still needed to heal, physically and emotionally. Plus he needed to be near her when she returned. He could rest more comfortably with her gentle scent nearby. The scent of fresh spring rain coupled with the gentle vanilla fragrance she dabbed on herself. With her nearby he would realize that life continues. Life will go on ...

_A/N: What do you think? This is how I see Inuyasha near the end of the manga - with a little more maturity towards Kagome and Kikyou. Please R&R! THANKS - Inuyashapuppydog_


	5. A New Journey

_Don't own so don't sue …_

_Thanks for all the great reviews ... here's the next chapter..._

Chapter 4

**A New Journey**

**Feudal Age Japan, Summer, Circa 1544**

_Elsewhere in Japan _...

"So, Dog-Breath killed the bastard, did he?", muttered the young wolf to his companions, "Like I give a damn anymore."

"But Kouga, you wanted to avenge our comrades death!", said the spiky haired wolf demon.

"Yea," said the other, "I'm surprised you're taking this so well."

"Fuck you, I'm not taking this so well. Ever since that damned Midoriko sliced the jewel shards from my very legs and handed them over to the bastard Byakuya making it almost impossible for me to escape from him. Like that bastard Byakuya said when he began slicing me to bits - obviously Midoriko wishes for my death. But I will tell you this - I will find that insolent puppy and I will get Kagome as my woman."

"But, Kouga, we don't need her power to see the jewel shards anymore. She's just a human. Marry Ayame and have her bear full demon wolf pups."

"Shut up Ginta! You think I only want Kagome for her power? I love her. And that damned puppy doesn't deserve her. He's constantly putting her in danger."

"Do you know where she is, Kouga?"

"Not just yet, but damn it, I WILL find her and make her my woman." The young wolf turned over and laid on his stomach. Yes, he would find and marry the woman he loved. But he had no trace of her scent. He had found the final battle ground but her scent had disappeared and he knew that Dog-Breath had carried her off. He knew he would find her and he would kill that insolent pup if he didn't release Kagome to him.

"_So, Inuyasha succeeded, did he, in killing that beast_" The majestic white-haired demon thought as he walked through the final battle grounds.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what happened here?" asked a pretty, little black-haired girl, who was holding the reins of a two-headed dragon.

"Rin, you stupid girl, obviously Naraku was killed here.", commented a green imp carrying a two-headed staff bearing the heads of a woman and an old man.

"Jaken!", commanded Sesshoumaru, "Let her be."

"Yes, My Lord." Jaken said quietly.

After rescuing Kohaku from Byakuya, Sesshoumaru, at Rin's pleading, removed the now tainted shard from Kohaku's back and used Tenseiga to revive him. Kohaku, not needing Kikyou's protection and wanting to stay with Rin, started walking with Sesshoumaru. His big sister, Sango, believed him dead because Byakuya showed her the shard from his back that helped complete the sacred jewel. Although Sesshoumaru had been able to cross paths with Inuyasha and his friends, he never let it be known that Kohaku was alive. Sesshoumaru, for his part, was none too pleased with not having a part in the death of Naraku. Byakuya had managed to keep him going on so many red herrings that by the time he located the final battle grounds, his half-breed brother had finished the job.

"_But not without major injury_", thought Sesshoumaru, "_Don't die little brother, I will be the one to bring about your downfall_."

Jaken, meanwhile, was lost in his own thoughts that he spoke randomly, "I don't understand how Inuyasha could have the strength to destroy Naraku."

"Come, Rin." said Sesshoumaru, as Rin chimed, "Yes My Lord!" as she pulled the reins of the dragon, Ah-Un and took Kohaku's hand, "Let's go, Kohaku"

"WAIT! Lord Sesshoumaru! Don't leave me behind!" shouted Jaken, when he realized they were walking away. "_Where was he going this time_?", thought Jaken, "_Oh well _..."

**Feudal Age Japan, Kaede's Village, Autumn, circa 1544**

The summer passed lazily and without incident, save for some minor demons that decided to wreak havoc on villages now that Naraku was gone. Inuyasha made short work of them and complained he needed bigger foes to fight. Miroku visited Mushin and let him know that the curse had been lifted, while Sango visited her village to prepare Naraku's remains and pay homage to her fallen family and comrades. Kagome tried to keep herself busy with Kaede. Shortly after the destruction of Naraku, she visited the bone-eaters well. She wanted desperately to go home and visit her family, but without the jewel, she feared she would never be able to return to her friends in the Feudal Era. And Inuyasha. And Inuyasha didn't help any. "You're not meant to go home so just deal with it." he would say. And that was one of the nicer statements. Inuyasha found himself eating grass so often that summer he finally started to wise up (a little, anyway). His comments were kinder, "I thought you promised to stay with me.", now was what he would say to her. And one day, after she had been crying at the well, he actually hugged her! No words were said, but no words were needed.

Hachi brought Mushin to Kaede's village and he married Miroku and Sango in a simple Buddhist ceremony. The villagers celebrated the wedding and welcomed the new couple into the poor farming village. Inuyasha helped Miroku build a house for Sango - big enough for the "15 or 20" children Miroku wanted. Inuyasha proved himself valuable to the village by protecting it, although his main protection was Kagome - the village just benefited from that. Kagome herself had finally made up her mind that she was in the Feudal Era forever and decided to make the best of it. Of course, Inuyasha began making that decision easier to take. Upon the encouragement of Kaede, Sango, Miroku, & Shippou, he began "courting" Kagome. In his way, of course. He never came right out and did anything special but he did do things when she wasn't aware of it. Mornings, now, Kagome was greeted by a small group of flowers beside her head. Or sun-sweetened morning berries. And always some food for her to prepare for lunch and dinner that day. Either a fresh caught boar or mounds of fish. One day though she complained to Kaede about Inuyasha thinking she was his personal cook.

"But Kagome," said the wise old woman, "Inuyasha is a dog after all. It's his way of courting you. He hunts for you and presents you with his kill. You accept his kill and prepare him a meal from it. By accepting the kill you are accepting him. Be proud of that."

Kagome hadn't thought about it in that way. She thought back over the summer. He was constantly by her side, if he wasn't hunting. When she wasn't training with Kaede, they spent afternoons by the lake. With Sango and Miroku married, they had more times alone and even Shippou was obliging by staying away from them when they were together. Yes, the summer had been quite nice with Inuyasha.

A few days after she spoke with Kaede about Inuyasha's courting techniques, Kagome sat on the ground beneath the god tree. Inuyasha had his head on her lap, dozing quietly, his ears twitching every now and then as a fly would buzz by. She always thought it adorable and found herself lazily scratching his ears as she closed her eyes to listen to the various sounds in the forest. These were the days she lived for. These were the days she loved. Little did she realize, Inuyasha felt the same way.

"I'm hungry," said the half-demon, quietly.

"All I have with me right now is some apples," commented Kagome.

"That's fine," Inuyasha said as she handed him a bright red apple. He quickly sliced it up with his claws and handed part of it to her while he munched on the other part. She still found herself scratching his ears and she noticed that he was twitching his ears in her direction for her to be able to reach them. Yes, she could enjoy life like this.

Suddenly, a growl erupted from Inuyasha's throat as he jumped up with his hand on the hilt of Tessaiga. It happened so fast it scared Kagome. She soon saw the reason for Inuyasha's protective stance. In front of them stood 2 robed figures.

"What the hell do you want?", growled Inuyasha.

"Move aside half-demon. We came to see the girl.", one of the figures said.

The voice was monotone and Kagome couldn't tell if the voice was male or female.

"Over my fucking dead body, you freak. I protect Kagome!" Inuyasha stated as he pulled Tessaiga from its sheath.

"That can be easily arranged," said the other figure as it began pointing a finger towards Inuyasha.

"NO! WAIT!", screamed Kagome, "What is it you want with me?" she said from behind Inuyasha.

"Simple," said the first figure, "We have been watching you and have determined that your powers are much more stronger than a priestess' powers should be. We believe you need to be trained correctly so that your powers can be used to their utmost ability. We want you to travel to the Mystic village of Kusamura. There you will be trained in the power of the Mystics."

"Kusamura," mumbled Kagome, "Where is that?"

"Far to the Northwest, past the northern mountains lies the Mystic castle town of Kusamura. This is where you must journey and hone your skills. But only you must travel there. Alone."

"BULLSHIT," yelled Inuyasha, "Like I said, I protect Kagome. Wherever she goes, I go too."

"And who ARE you?" queried the second figure.

"You don't need to know who I am, you bastard."

"Now Now, Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly, while patting his shoulder, "This is Inuyasha and if you had truly been watching me you would have known that," replied Kagome.

"Inuyasha you say?", said the first figure.

"the second son of the legendary great Dog-Demon?" asked the second.

"Yes," said Kagome, "Didn't you know already?"

"We had been sent to watch you and no one else, child", said the first figure. "But, the son of the great Dog-Demon is definitely welcomed among the Mystics. Yes, you may journey with her. But NO ONE ELSE," the figure stated emphatically.

"May I ask who you are?", said Kagome. "We go by no names." said the first figure. "We are messengers of the Mystics, that's all. You must begin your journey within 2 days." With that, the figures began to fade away.

"Wait!", Kagome cried out, "How do we know which way to start the journey?" "Two Days ..." was all that she heard as the strangers disappeared.

"Well that was strange," commented Inuyasha as he stared at the last place the two mysterious figures had last been standing,

"I don't think we need to go," he finished.

"I do, Inuyasha. I have been wondering about my destiny and my place in this world. I don't feel like I am just a priestess or a healer like Kaede has been training me to be. I have been feeling there is something more. Maybe this is it." Kagome said quietly.

"Whatever," commented Inuyasha, "Maybe we oughta talk to Kaede about this."

"Yes, we should," said Kagome, as the pair began to walk back to Kaede's hut. "_Journey to a place called Kusamura_." thought Kagome.

_Hmmm ... Kusamura ... wonder what interesting times await Inuyasha and Kagome? R&R Please!_


	6. Our Journey Starts

_Don't own so don't sue …_

_Thanks for all the great reviews ... here's the next chapter..._

Chapter 5

**Our Journey Starts**

"Kusamura?", queried Kaede, "I have heard of it in legend, but never believed in its existence. Legend tells that it is a castle town of knowledge. Sages, witches, warlocks, sorcerers and sorceresses train there. But nobody, demon or human, has ever found the location of the fabled town. So everybody that talks of it says it is a myth."

"Well, it obviously exists since they want Kagome to come there," said Shippou, "but I wish I could come with you, Kagome. Why can't I?"

"Because, runt, they aren't interested in you," Inuyasha said, irritated, as he bonked Shippou on the head.

"OWWW! Kagome!"

"Inuyasha SIT BOY!" WHOMP! Inuyasha was sent face down into the floor.

"Will you stop doing that!", Inuyasha yelled when the spell wore off, "I'm sick of that sit command!"

"Inuyasha, stop barking," said Kaede, "This is obviously a very serious journey. The area you will be traveling is filled with perils. Men who travel there rarely return."

"Yea, so, what's your point? I'm not like you pitiful weak humans," spat Inuyasha, "and Kagome will be with me."

"How long will you be gone," asked Sango.

"I don't know," said Kagome, "They didn't say. Only that we have to leave in two days. But I don't even know where we are going beside Northwest."

Miroku added, "If the people of that village are as wise as the legends state, then I am sure before you leave they will reveal the direction to you. Just trust in that, Kagome."

Kagome thought about this. She wasn't scared - Inuyasha would be with her. But she was nervous. Just what did they want with her?

The next day was filled with a hurried pace as Kagome prepared herbs and food in her book bag for the journey. But, there was still no sign of the two mysterious robed figures. On the dawn of the second day, the day the strangers had told Inuyasha and Kagome they would start their journey, nothing seemed out of place. The group sat around Kaede's hut in anticipation when suddenly Inuyasha started twitching his ears. Something was buzzing around his ears and he didn't like it.

"_Damn fly_!", he thought as he went to swat at the buzzing object. SWAT! He sent the buzzing object flying across the room.

"YEOWW", came a high pitched voice from the buzzing object on the floor.

"HUH?", said Shippou, as he went to examine the creature, "Kagome, it's a talking fly!".

The high pitched voice yelled at him, "I'm not a fly - I'm a fairy!"

"A FAIRY!", cried the group in unison.

The blue colored fairy, recovered from Inuyasha's swat, got up and flew over to Kagome,

"I am Devi and I will be leading you on your journey. I was sent by the Mistress Mystic to guide you."

"HMMPH! Why were you flying around my ears, stupid?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Because I had never seen anybody like you before," buzzed Devi, "and I was curious."

"So we have to follow a stupid FAIRY," Inuyasha said, emphasizing the word fairy. It was obvious that the idea of having to have a fairy guide didn't sit well with him.

"Well, do you know where you are going," asked Devi.

The only response came as an irritated "HMPH!" Devi had made her point. "We must start out, Kagome. Are you prepared?", asked the fairy.

Kagome nodded and began to say goodbye to her friends. She had no idea when she would see them next. Inuyasha's response to his friends goodbyes was a simple, "whatever!". Kagome pulled on her backpack and she and Inuyasha set out on their journey following a blue colored fairy.

For the first three to four weeks the journey was uneventful but long. Inuyasha, anxious to cut down their journeying time, would carry Kagome as often as possible, including at night while she slept on his back. He ran a good majority of time but they still didn't seem to get any closer. And Devi was no help - she just kept saying that they still had a ways to go. But one evening the tranquility was broken. The evening of the new moon. That night, a huge, ugly demon bore down on them. Inuyasha, in his human form, fought his best fight, determined to protect Kagome. The demon, however, had other plans and managed to push Inuyasha over the side of a mountain.

"INUYASHAAAA", screamed Kagome as she saw the demon bear down on her.

"Kagome," squeaked Devi, "Look!" Kagome looked over to where Devi was hovering over a bush and saw ... the TESSAIGA?

"_No_," thought Kagome, "_I'm positive he had the Tessaiga on his hip._" Worried about Inuyasha and panicked about the demon, Kagome still realized when she picked up the sword that, "_It's a dummy Tessaiga. Where did it come from_?", she thought and her mind worked quickly, "Hey, Demon, " She yelled out. She needed to get the demon's mind off of her and Inuyasha. "_Inuyasha, I hope you're all right_.", she thought, "_think, girl, think_." The demon roared and headed toward Kagome, bent on killing her as well as the other human he had sent over the side. "Look! Here is the sword of Inuyasha. The mighty Tessaiga. Now you can tell everyone you killed the great warrior Inuyasha and you have his sword to prove it." The demon roared again ... in his simple mind he liked the idea of showing off the spoils of the fallen warrior. Kagome threw the Tessaiga at the demon's feet. If it had been the real Tessaiga, of course, a demon would never be able to handle it because of the barrier, but this short-sighted demon didn't know this. And as he was examining his prize, Devi managed to help Kagome get away. Once Kagome was in a safe location, she sent the fairy to look for Inuyasha down the side of the mountain.

As morning broke, Kagome remained huddled in the small cave Devi had led her to.

"Inuyasha, where are you? You should have returned to your half-demon state by now," she sobbed into her knees.

"Ah come on already, stop blubbering! Do you really think I would be done in by a measly demon such as that?"

Kagome's head jerked up to see the hanyou standing before her with his arms akimbo. She rushed over to him and held him, thankful he was there. Inuyasha, embarrassed by her actions, nonetheless wrapped his arms around her. He breathed in her scent mixed with the salty scent of her tears.

"_Don't worry, Kagome_," he thought, "_I will never leave you_."

_Elsewhere_

"So she passed the test."

"Yes, she is a fast thinker. And definitely resourceful."

"But she didn't realize she conjured up the fake sword."

"Well, she is a novice, after all."

"Her love for that hanyou is strong. That is a definite plus for her. Her destiny is partially in his control."

"We need to get him to realize that his destiny is in her hands also."

"We must set him up for a test. We need to see if his feelings for her are as strong."

Another week passed, and Inuyasha was growing ever more impatient with the fairy.

"We are passed the mountains and winter will be setting in soon. I want Kagome to be in a warm place before the first snows. When will we be there, DAMN IT," growled Inuyasha.

"Soon," squeaked the little fairy. They were resting in a wooded area. Kagome was roasting fish over the fire when Inuyasha decided he needed to go for a walk.

"_That scent_," he thought, "_It can't be_." he bounded away from their camp in search of the scent when he saw them. "_Soul collectors_. _Kikyou must be nearby_!" He followed the soul collectors to a field where he saw her, "_Kikyou_!" he breathed, "KIKYOU!"

"Inuyasha," Kikyou replied. He headed over to her and she to him.

"Where have you been, Kikyou? Are you alright?"

"Inuyasha," she said again, reaching out for him. He pulled her close and inhaled her familiar scent. "You promised to come with me, remember Inuyasha?"

"Yes," he replied, "I remember," as he closed his eyes. The embrace felt so comfortable to him that he paid attention to nothing else. Nothing.

"INUYASSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Kikyou is back ... and what will happen next? R&R and I'll post soon!_


	7. The Kiss

_Don't own so don't sue …_

_Things aren't always as they appear! Thanks for all the great reviews ... here's the next chapter..._

Chapter 6

The Kiss

"You promised to go to hell with me, Inuyasha,", Kikyou said as she and Inuyasha embraced.

"INUYASSSSHHHAAAAAA", Kagome's distant voice called, "HELP ME, INUYASSSSHHHHHAAAA."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. What was that he heard?

"Come to hell with me, Inuyasha," Kikyou's voice said again.

"HELP INUYASHHHAAAAA!" Kagome's voice began to reach his ears and they twitched again.

He opened his eyes. "_Kagome_?", he thought.

"Inuyasha, you promised," he heard Kikyou's voice again and then "Come to hell with me ..." it started out as Kikyou's voice but then changed, " ... HALF-DEMON!"

Inuyasha looked as the figure of Kikyou in his arms changed to that of a hideous demon.

"Your mind betrays you, half-demon. By now my brother is having his way with that wench and then he will kill her, HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAA", Kagome's voice broke through.

"You fucking bastard. You'll pay for this.", Inuyasha growled as he attacked the demon, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!", he yelled out his attack as the demon disappeared. "KAGOME!", he screamed as he ran at top speed to the sound of her voice.

"INUYASHAAAAA", Kagome screamed again as the beast began to try to tear away her school girl's uniform. She kept her arms to her chest trying to protect herself as she received scratches over her arms and legs, "_Where are you, Inuyasha_," she thought worriedly, "_Why isn't he here_?"

As the demon began to reach down to open her arms out of the way to finish tearing the rest of the uniform off,

"FUCKING ASSHOLE! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

But the demon was faster as he jumped off the ground into the highest tree.

"Never half-demon, she's mine.", the demon sneered at him.

Inuyasha wouldn't stand for it. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER", he yelled as he struck the demon, destroying him and knocking Kagome out of the demon's arms. She began to tumble to the ground, but Inuyasha reached her and caught her. As he landed nimbly on the ground, Kagome's bruised and scratched body, with her dress hanging in tatters was held safely in his arms. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were closed.

"_Thank goodness you arrived_," she thought to herself, attempting to calm herself. He realized they were nose to nose and her warm breath hit his face.

"_Kagome_," he thought, "_I almost lost you. Again. How much of an idiot can I be? I promise I will NEVER ever leave you, Kagome_." as his thoughts raced he found himself drawn to Kagome's sweet pink lips. Gently, he kissed her which shocked her out of her thoughts.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, shocked, "What ...?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean ..."

"No. Don't be sorry. Actually that was kinda nice."

"It was?", said the hanyou, now his turn to be shocked. She didn't sit him? Maybe? Then, Kagome leaned in and kissed him softly and then strengthened the kiss. He accepted and kissed her back, deepening it even more. Her scent. Her taste. He may go to hell when he finally died but he knew he had found heaven now.

_Elsewhere _

"He passed did he?"

"Yes, but he almost didn't. His heart is still confused"

"We'll allow him into the town. Master Masukazu needs to train him. It's prophecy that Master Masukazu train the second son of the Leader of the Dogs."

"But he is still weak of heart."

"He is young. Immature."

"So was the Great Dog Leader at his age. But his future his bright. Especially with her by his side."

"Devi, show them the entrance to the city. They may now pass."

As before, Devi sat on a branch listening to her masters' comments. Now she looked down and smiled at the young couple nestled in each other's arms, sharing soft kisses. The hanyou had given the girl his hitoe to cover herself and he held her gently in his arms.

"_It's about time_!" thought the fairy. Now they could get to their location.

_Well? Short, yea, but I think this could be the start of something beautiful ... let me know what you think, ok? InuyashaPuppyDog_


	8. Kusamura

_Don't own so don't sue …_

_Thanks for all the great reviews ... here's the next chapter..._

Chapter 7

**Kusamura**

The next week seem to pass quickly. The young lovers seemed less interested in their destination and more interested in each other. More than once, Devi found herself tapping her foot waiting for them to get moving. Inuyasha seemed more comfortable hanging around the campsites and relaxing. He had definately begun to change. Well, in some ways. He was still hot-headed to the little blue fairy and kept smacking her away when she tried to interrupt them to get moving. But the nights were getting colder, and while dense, Inuyasha wasn't dumb. He knew Kagome couldn't handle the bitter cold in the wilds like he could. He lived that way all his life. She was used to creature comforts of a home, a fire and a hot bath.

Carrying Kagome on his back, with her wrapped in his hitoe, he beckoned to the fairy, "Come on you little bug. Show us where we're supposed to be."

Devi had explained that they were very close which possibly explained Inuyasha's lackadaisical attitude. But now he could smell snow in the air and he knew they had to hurry. His Kagome wouldn't live in the cold.

They crossed over a mountain and a meadow when Devi shouted, "There!".

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up to where Devi pointed.

"Where runt?", growled Inuyasha, "I don't see nuthin'".

"It's in the valley amongst those trees."

"All I see are trees, brat."

"I see it!", cried Kagome, "It's beautiful!".

"HUH?", said Inuyasha, "You can see it?"

Why not, Kagome could see things that were invisible to Inuyasha. He had chalked it up to a priestess thing. But didn't those robed strangers say Kagome wasn't a mere priestess?

Devi led them down a mountain path into a valley and then a deep forest. "Machihoto", shouted Devi in a language Inuyasha and Kagome didn't recognize.

"_That wasn't Japanese_," Kagome thought.

Suddenly, from the woods a bright light shone and they were greeted by an older samurai.

"Devi, you've returned," he greeted the fairy and then turning to Inuyasha and Kagome, "I am Zeshin, colonel of the Mystic Samurai. Come with me.".

They followed the old man into the forest ... which turned into a large, bustling town. Inuyasha and Kagome just stared. In the center was a magnificent castle that shone in the sunlight. It appeared to be made of gold. Surrounding the castle was the living quarters of samurai and soldiers followed by buildings of various sizes. Outside of this was a village marketplace with artisans of various wares. They had never come across such a city in their travels.

"You appear to need a new kimono, my lady.", said Zeshin. "Let me show you to your residence and I will make sure that we have some new kimonos for you."

"That would be fabulous," said Kagome, "Any chance for a steamy, hot bath?"

"Of course, my lady, I will have the maidens prepare you a bath and a meal. Would you like a bath to, my lord?" Zeshin asked Inuyasha.

"Sure, why not. Sounds good." replied Inuyasha, still in awe of the city.

His mother was a princess in a castle town but nothing like what he was witnessing now. Zeshin led them through the busy streets, filled all sorts of sights and smells, finally coming to stand beside a large home.

"You will reside here while you are in training, my lady." Zeshin said.

Inuyasha opened the door to reveal a large front room with pillows for relaxing and a large corner fireplace that had a roaring fire. As they walked through the house, they came upon a kitchen with three large fireplaces and hearths plus two large fire pits all for cooking. The next few rooms were obviously bedrooms with fluffy, goose-down futons and more large corner fireplaces. All the bedrooms had large closet style rooms for clothes. Beside the one extremely large bedroom was another large room separated by a door. Inside were two metal bathtubs separated by a wall screen with cranes on it. And in a closet beside each bathtub was lots of fluffy towels. Kagome couldn't get over the size.

"We don't need anything this ..." she started to say but realized Zeshin had quietly disappeared, leaving them alone. "_Well_ ..." she thought indignantly.

As the two headed back to the open room, a knock came on the door. Kagome opened up to door to be greeted by three young maidens. One carried numerous kimonos, that she handed to Kagome with a bow. "Welcome to Kusamura," she said as she turned and left.

The other two carried buckets of water for their baths.

"Hello, my lady," the maids said in unison, "your bath water" they said as they went past Kagome and poured the water into the tubs and went back and repeated the process until the tubs were both filled.

"We'll have them hot for you soon, my lady and lord," said the maids, seeing Inuyasha for the first time sitting in the corner holding Tessaiga.

Inuyasha just waved his hand. He had offered to help them fill the tubs (at Kagome's insistence) but they had refused him so fine, he sat down and waited. After a while, the maids called out that the water should be ready. Kagome closed the screen between her and Inuyasha as she took off his hitoe and handed it to him around the screen. Then she stepped into the hot water.

"_AAAAHHHHHH. A hot bath. It feels so good_." she thought.

Inuyasha, himself, was thinking the same thing. They both relaxed for a long time before getting out, the sweats of the travels left behind in the now tepid water. Inuyasha got out first and entered the bedroom to see a fresh pair of black hakama pants, off-white shirt and a royal blue kimono and obi laid out on the futon. A note read "leave your clothes and we will wash them for you.", so Inuyasha did what the note said. It felt good to be clean and his outfit did need washed. And besides, this town was so well hidden, he felt somewhat safe without his robe of the fire-rat. As he changed he looked at the kimono that had been laid out for Kagome. A ruby red, Chinese style kimono with peonies and pine boughs over it. He touched it.

"_Silk_," he thought. His own kimono was made of a very soft material, though not silk. Hearing Kagome climbing out of the bath, he started to walk into the common room,

"Inuyasha, you better not be in there." Kagome called out.

"I'm not," he called back.

He couldn't wait to see Kagome in that kimono. A knock came at the door. Inuyasha opened it. Before him stood five different maids, each holding trays of food. They bowed to him and entered, placing the trays on the ground. Inuyasha stared. A feast.

"_Without Miroku's lying_," he thought.

"Enjoy, my lord", the maids said in unison as they exited the home.

Kagome came out, "What was ... " she started to say before her eyes alighted on the food, "My ..." she began.

Inuyasha looked up and saw an absolute vision. Kagome stood there, her hair wet and messy but her body looking gorgeous in the form fitting kimono. Her arms were bare as the kimono wrapped around her neck. In the center was a small opening that showed a hint of her cleavage. She didn't realize Inuyasha was staring at her as she brushed her hair back out of her eyes. Inuyasha couldn't help but take her all in. The kimono hugged every curve of her tender body all the way down to ...

"_Wait_!", he said to himself, "_Why the hell am I thinking like that lecherous monk_!", he berated himself as he turned back to the food.

He sat down at the food as Kagome joined him.

She suddenly realized, "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, "You look ... wow ... I like blue on you."

"Yea, well, they had this waiting on the futon and I know the fire-rat needed cleaned so, what the hell," he shrugged, "Let's eat. I'm starved."

The two dined on salmon, crab, pork, chicken, dumplings, winter squash, pumpkin, rice and fresh mint jasmine tea.

"I love jasmine", commented Kagome.

"So do I," replied Inuyasha, "It's one of my favorite flower scents, next to lilies. My mother adored lilies. She always had them around when they were in season."

He had talked to her more about his mother and his past on their journey to defeat Naraku, but he seemed even more open on this journey. More comfortable. That made Kagome happy. She enjoyed hearing about his past, good and bad. And she was happy that he felt more comfortable talking with her.

Another maid eventually came to the door to collect Inuyasha's fire-rat outfit for cleaning. It was returned later that day clean and folded. The couple sat outside on the porch watching the people go by and listening to artisans hawking their wares. It was a much busier place then they had ever imagined and very noisy. As they watched the world go by, suddenly a beautiful peregrine falcon landed on the porch with a scroll in its beak. Behind the falcon, another beautiful maid walked towards them, but she was definately NOT Japanese. The falcon allowed Kagome to take the scroll and she opened it up.

Kagome gasped softly and Inuyasha quickly asked, "What is it, Kagome?". We are being invited to the castle to meet the Lord and Crown Prince. And we are to let a Per ... somebody, to take us."

"Persephone. Per - sef - pho - knee" said the beautiful reddish blond maid. "I am Persephone."

_Kusamura sounds like a fascinating place ... whaddya think? InuyashaPuppyDog _


	9. The Suiren Castle

_Don't own so don't sue …_

_Thanks for all the great reviews ... here's the next chapter..._

Chapter 8

The Suiren Castle

Persephone led them through the streets to the front of the castle. As they walked , they made small talk.

"Um, Persephone, you are not Japanese. May I ask where you are originally from?", queried Kagome.

"I am a traveler. I am originally from a country far away from here. A country called Greece. I decided to explore the rest of the world although my mother and Lord husband did not approve. But I needed to leave."

Kagome looked at her excitedly. A real foreigner. Kagome had studied Greece in school and had studied the gods and goddesses. She related that to Persephone. Persephone was surprised to hear that Kagome had heard of Greece, as most Japanese had not. But then, she realized that Kagome wasn't pure Japanese - those striking green eyes said otherwise.

"Were you named for the goddess Persephone?" Kagome asked to which the girl just smiled at her.

"So how did you end up all the way here," asked Inuyasha, after Persephone explained that Greece was many, many moons away past the continent.

"I am not sure, really, I just traveled for years and finally ended up in China. I met my friend, Xia. She is a female ninja from the continent."

"A female ninja?", both Inuyasha and Kagome chimed in unison.

"Yes. I learned all I know now from her. She came to the island to assist her friend, who is the Lady of the castle. A panther demoness named Lien Qing."

"The lady of the castle is a panther demoness?", asked Inuyasha, incredulously.

"Yes, you will meet her tonight. She is a kind and proud demoness from the mainland. She is the daughter of a powerful Chinese demon who was betrothed to another powerful panther demon, but she didn't want to marry him. So she fled to the island. Her father sent his forces out to bring her back, but Xia and I came to her assistance. So did the lord of the mystic castle, Lord Monzaemon of the Suiren clan. He fell in love with her the moment he saw her and sent his mystic samurai out to assist. The panther demons, what were left anyhow, ran back to the continent with their tails between their legs. The lady says the moment she laid eyes on her savior she knew who she belonged with for her entire life."

"WOW!", commented Kagome dreamily, "I just love romance!"

As they reached the castle guard they grew silent. Although not made of real gold, the castle was made of a type of golden stone.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful," said Kagome, as she admired the stone, "What is it?"

"It's a stone the Mystic stonecutters make. Only they know the secret." The castle guard let them enter and the walked through the many rooms.

"Persephone!", they heard a female voice call out.

"Xia!", Persephone replied. "Xia, this is ..."

"Yes, I know, Lady Kagome," Xia bowed to Kagome, "and Lord Inuyasha, son of the legendary dog-demon. We've been expecting you."

She held out her arm to Inuyasha, who looked at her questioningly. Xia smiled and took Inuyasha's opposite arm and clasped it above the elbow and used her free hand to have Inuyasha clasp her arm above the elbow.

"This is how Mystic warriors greet each other, Inuyasha. The stronger the better. And I hear you are a pretty good warrior," she continued, releasing his arm, "I look forward to meeting you in a match soon."

"I don't make it a habit to fight women," Inuyasha replied, turning his head.

"You better rethink that, my friend, as I don't care. I attack. You fight or lose. It's that simple.", Xia replied with a cocky smirk.

Kagome watched Xia the whole time. Xia was a beautiful woman, but definately a warrior. Taller than most Orientals, with black, almost blue hair and dark, almond shaped eyes. And that cocky smile. She could definately be Inuyasha's equal in cockiness.

"Now Now, no fighting before we've had a good meal," called out a familiar voice.

"Zeshin! How long have you been sneaking in the shadows, my friend?", asked Xia.

"Long enough. Although a battle between the ninja Xia and the warrior Inuyasha - now that I would pay to see.", Zeshin replied with a heart laugh, "Dinner is ready. Let's go and eat, shall we?"

The group followed Zeshin into a large formal dining area. Many people were already sitting down and enjoying their meals as Zeshin walked the group to the head of the room.

"My Lord," Zeshin bowed to the graying man at the table, "May I introduce Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome of the country of Mushashi."

The gray-haired man stood up and bowed and Kagome returned the bow.

"My boy, you do not bow to your host?" asked the old man.

"I bow to no one," replied Inuyasha, roughly, which got him a jab in the ribs from Kagome (but not a SIT thankfully).

"Ha Ha Ha ... no, I don't suppose you would. You are very much like your father. I am Lord Monzaemon of the Suiren clan.", the old man finished.

Inuyasha asked, wide-eyed, "You knew my father? You mean you're not ..."

"Human? No, my boy, I am Mystic and our life spans can rival some of even the longest-living demons. Allow me to introduce my 'honodono' ...that's mate in Mystic. Lady Lien Qing," he swept his arm towards the lovely panther demoness kneeling beside him on his left, "and my son, the Crown Prince Okyoito," he motioned to his right as the young man with red hair and tail stood up to greet them, holding his arm out to Inuyasha, as Xia had done earlier. Knowing what to do now, Inuyasha clasped Okyoito's arm in a firm embrace. Warrior to warrior. "Let's sit and eat, friends," the old man said, motioning them to sit down.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat down to enjoy their second feast of the day, filled with more food and drink then they could finish. The couple was plied with questions about their journey and the defeat of Naraku.

Kagome couldn't help but ask Okyoito, "Are you considered a hanyou as well, Prince?"

"Yes, technically as I am not full-blooded demon. But up here, hanyous are as accepted as everyone else. We are not looked down upon.", he replied casually, but Kagome was even more excited,

"A place where hanyous are accepted. It sounds like the Mystic Island we visited."

"You know of Mystic Island?", Lord Suiren asked, "Although it no longer is the place we created, I didn't know others knew of it."

Kagome went on to explain their visit their and Inuyasha's and Kikyou's visit there over 50 years ago.

"I wish I knew what happened to the hanyou children that we rescued from the island," Kagome said, wistfully.

"Why, my child, wish no more. We would never let orphaned Mystic hanyou children to fend for themselves. They are here in the town orphanage. I will make sure you get to see them soon.", Lord Suiren said.

Kagome excitedly replied, "Really? Isn't that great Inuyasha?"

"HMMPH!" was all he replied but secretly he was glad to hear they were safe.

As dinner was cleared, the servants began to bring out dessert.

"Chocolate?", Kagome asked, surprised.

"Why yes, child," replied Lady Lien Qing, "You know of chocolate?"

"Of course she knows, mother, she is from the future after all.", Okyoito said.

Kagome's attention was quickly drawn away from the surprise of the rich dessert.

"You ... you know where I come from?", she asked hesitantly.

Lord Suiren just laughed. "Yes, child. We have been watching you for some time. We know your origins and that is why you are here. A child from the future with magical powers is definately more than a priestess - even if you are the reincarnation of a powerful one."

Remembering what she was originally going to say, Kagome asked, "Where did you get chocolate?"

"Through trade with the mainland. We get many rare foods, spices and such through bartering with our Chinese tradesmen."

"Gee Kagome, I thought you could only get this back with your ninja foods. At least I won't have to do without one of your ninja treats. Though I do miss the stuff you add hot water to and the dried potatoes.", Inuyasha commented.

"_All you think about is food, Inuyasha_." thought Kagome.

They finished dessert and Kagome asked, "So why am I here, Lord Suiren?

"It is time to explain that to you, isn't it?", the lord replied, "And here is the woman I was waiting for to help to explain. Welcome Mistress Mystic."

Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to see a large, formidable-looking woman standing behind them.


	10. Your Mission

_Don't own so don't sue …_

_Thanks for all the great reviews ... here's the next chapter..._

Chapter 9

**Your mission ... should you choose to accept it ...**

The large, formidable woman was dressed in a multi-layered kimono similar to the ones worn by women in the Heian era over 200 years ago. In fact, she looked just like an older geisha with no face powder. And she appeared to be old. Very old. She came over and leaned down by Kagome and began to examine her features. Kagome did her best not to growl at the woman, even though her mind went back three years to when Kaede had first examined her the same way.

The older woman then straightened up and announced herself. "I am Mistress Hiroko, leader of the Mystics."

Kagome looked around and realized that everyone, except for her and Inuyasha, who was just sort of staring at the strange woman, had bowed to the ground.

Kagome began to bow when the Mistress Hiroko said, "That won't be necessary girl. You are not yet in training. However, your hanyou, while not a Mystic, should still show some respect towards me."

This comment made Kagome look toward Inuyasha, who had promptly returned to finishing his chocolate and tea.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome commanded, causing a forced, pained bow out of him.

She turned back to the Mystic woman, smiling, only to be greeted by a glare.

"If you are indeed his woman then you need to learn to show some respect to your lord, child. Lord Suiren, this girl is definately a diamond in the rough but I can sense her powers. I will do the majority of her training."

Kagome didn't care for being treated as if she was Inuyasha's propertybut the lord of the castle just laughed.

"Ahhh Mistress. I see she will be a handful for you."

To which the mistress simply asked, "Will Masakazu be training the hanyou?",

which brought a "WHAT?" out of Inuyasha, "Me? Training? For what?"

"Training, to become a better warrior," said Xia.

"HMMMPHH! I don't need no training to be a better warrior. I have the Tessaiga and that's all I need", Inuyasha cockily replied and faster than he could blink he realized that the sword was gone from his hip and now sat on the lap of Xia.

"Obviously, you do need it because sometimes you may not have the blade to rely on."

"Give me back my sword, woman, or you'll be sorry."

"I thought you made it a habit NOT to fight women", Persephone commented as she smiled at her friend, knowing that Xia was egging Inuyasha into battle.

"I can always make an exception.", growled Inuyasha.

"Fine," said Xia, "Let's go outside the castle. You bring me down, I return your blade. Deal?"

"Deal!", growled the hanyou.

"Ahhh, after dinner entertainment. This should be fun.", commented Zeshin and Lord Suiren readily laughed and agreed.

"Shall we sit outside and watch, Zeshin? My Lady?"

For the first time, Lady Lien Qing spoke, "No, I shall retire. I already know how it will turn out. Be careful with him Xia." She said, smiling, as her maids led her back to her room.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, "You can't fight this woman. She's trained as a ninja. You heard Persephone."

"Well I can't very well sit by and have my sword stolen out from under my nose, can I? I don't have much of a choice."

"Your pride is gonna get you slaughtered someday, Inuyasha.", Kagome replied. "It's not pride, Kagome. It's honor."

"_That's what you say_", thought Kagome.

"Come on half-breed, come show me what you are made of." Xia called mockingly to him while heading outside. She knew it would be over before it started!

The two warriors faced off in the courtyard of the castle, while everyone else watched from above.

"Don't hold back, half-breed, just because I'm a woman. I have no plans on holding back on you."

"Fine! I won't! But you'll be sorry. No one calls me a half-breed!", Inuyasha charged and started his attack call, "Iron Reaver ... HUH? Where'd she go?"

"What's the matter, dog-boy? Lose me already?" called Xia from behind him.

This went on for a few more moves before Inuyasha started to pant from the exertion.

Feeling a bit sorry for our hero, Xia calls out, "Hey half-breed, here's your blade back. Try it now."

Inuyasha catches Tessaiga and it's sheath as it flies through the air, removing Tessaiga as he jams the sheath into his obi. "Damn you wench. Where are you?"

"Here I am." She replies.

He turns around to be face to face with her blade. The two start going at it in a regular duel of the blade, with Xia pulling some impressive moves as she dodges his attacks. All this serves to do is get Inuyasha angrier and angrier as he realizes she is countering his every move.

"_All I can do is defend myself. I can't get in to attack_", He thinks to himself as he gets even more exhausted from the expenditure. By this time, Xia and the onlookers (minus Kagome, who appears worried for Inuyasha) are enjoying a mighty laugh at his misfortune, when above all the laughter comes a high-pitched cackling sound like a drunken chicken.

Inuyasha looked over to see what was making the god-awful cackling noise when he saw a wrinkled, old man laughing his ass off to the side.

"Hey old man, what the hell is so funny?", Inuyasha yells out but all he gets as a reply is

"He He He He He. Ho Ho Ho Ho. Ha Ha Ha!"

Kagome thought, "_What a strange old guy, but he's asking for Inuyasha's wrath if he keeps that up_."

Inuyasha's ire does raise as the old guy continues to cackle at him. Xia calls out, "Maybe you can do better fighting the old man, Inuyasha."

"_What_?" Inuyasha thinks, puzzled, "_Me fight him? But he's older than dirt_!"

At that moment the old guy gets up and unsheaths a mighty katana and says to Inuyasha, "Oh really? Then if I am older than dirt then obviously you can beat me, eh?"

"_Whaaa_? _He knows what I'm _..."

"Yup whelp, you're right on - I can read that simple little mind of yours. Now come on ... take me out."

The old man countered as Inuyasha began to swing his blade wildly trying to find it's mark but the old man was quicker than lightening, even in his advanced age. Inuyasha tried every move he knew but the old man dodged and countered faster than Inuyasha could respond, all while cackling like a chicken. Inuyasha, sensing this man was not human, decided in his immature, frustrated mind to send off a Wind Scar at the old guy, which the old guy merely sidestepped as the blast went flying past and destroyed a section of castle wall.

"_Ah the Wind Scar_", thought the old man, "_So Tessaiga, you HAVE chosen this whelp as your master_."

"ENOUGH" called out Lord Suiren, "So Inuyasha, since you have decided in your frustration to take down a portion of my castle wall, YOU will repair it - TONIGHT. The castle stonecutters will provide you with all you will need. But I did enjoy the entertainment." He finished, ending with a hearty laugh as his son, Zeshin, Persephone and finally Xia followed him back into the castle.

Kagome ran down to join an exhausted Inuyasha, who was putting away Tessaiga as a couple of stonecutters came over to lay out was needed to fix the wall and show Inuyasha what to do.

"Oh, Inuyasha, are you alright", Kagome asked worriedly.

"Yea, nothing damaged but my pride. But DAMN, I've never seen anybody move like Xia or that old man."

That's when they heard the cackling again.

"Yea and neither had your father. But he learned and so will you."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see that the old man hadn't left. "Who are you, old man?", asked Kagome kindly.

The old man bowed to her and said, "My lady, my name is Masakazu." And looking at Inuyasha he finished, "And that's MASTER Masakazu to you, whelp!"


	11. Master Masakazu

_Don't own so don't sue …_

_Thanks for all the great reviews ... here's the next chapter..._

Chapter 10

**Master Masakazu**

The night seemed to last a while, as Inuyasha set about repairing the Wind Scar damaged wall. He would have ignored it if it hadn't been for the old man and at least fifteen sit commands from Kagome. But as he worked, Kagome and the old man sat by a roaring fire close to him and chatted. Inuyasha had given Kagome his blue kimono when she began to shiver in the night air. He pretended not to listen to the conversation between the old man and Kagome.

"So you knew Inuyasha's father?"

"Knew him - I trained him. He apprenticed under me for years."

"Years?" asked Kagome, "Umm, may I ask, just how old are you? I'm sorry if it seems rude but you seem so mobile for seeming so old."

"Child, like Inuyasha said, I'm older than dirt. In fact, I remember when dirt first appeared on this place.", he cackled again.

Inuyasha said under his breath, "I thought Totousai was a fruitcake."

"Totousai, you say? Is that old fart still around?" followed by more cackling, "Is it true Hosenki finally bit the dust? Pun intended, of course!"

More cackling followed. The old guy was obviously enjoying himself as Kagome and Inuyasha just looked at each other.

Kagome couldn't resist telling him, "And Myouga shows up every now and then too."

This was too much for the old guy who couldn't believe that the fearful flea even dared showed his face with so much fighting go on.

"So how's old heartless?", he finally asked.

"Who?", asked Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru," piped in Inuyasha, "HMMPHH! I guess he's ok."

"Hmmm. What a shame. So much potential. Too bad he's too much like his mother.", said Masakazu.

"You knew Sesshoumaru's mother?", asked Kagome.

"Hell, yes. What a demoness she was. See, before the great Dog-Demon was so great, he was just a low level demon. That was before he apprenticed with me. But another InuYoukai pack saw potential in him and allowed him to marry the pack leader's daughter. It was really a political marriage but he did love her. And Sesshoumaru was the result. But his wife was a cruel and ruthless demoness and while the future Leader of the Dogs trained with me and traveled around defending his new acquired territory in the West, she raised Sesshoumaru. And she raised him to crave power. The more powerful his father became, the more power Sesshoumaru wanted. At any cost. And then his mother was struck down by a band of human bandits and he began traveling with his father. His father had a respect for humans but Sesshoumaru wanted nothing to do with them and he resented his father's respect for them. That is why when he died, Sesshoumaru blamed you, Inuyasha. He felt he should have been the one to bring his father down. Instead, he believed that his father died because he insisted on going back and saving your mother and you instead of waiting for his wounds from Ryokoutssei to heal. What he didn't realize was that your father was not long for this world after the battle with Ryokoutssei but wanted to make sure that you and your mother lived.", With that, Masakazu grew quiet.

Kagome stared at the fire while Inuyasha finished with his work on the wall. Finally, Masakazu spoke again.

"I will train you, my boy. The same as I trained your father. You are just like him, Inuyasha."

"HMMMPPH! Yea, well, old man, I guess since I'm here that'll be ok.", but secretly Inuyasha was pretty happy inside.

Here was his chance to get to be as strong as his old man.

"First lesson, whelp, will be respect. You need it. I am Master Masakazu to you. Got it?"

"HMMMPPHH!", was Inuyasha's response.

"And I will whoop your ass in battle every time until you learn a healthy dose of respect." With that, Masakazu got up an left the two behind.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome, "I have a feeling you better listen to him."

"HMPH!", was Inuyasha's only response as he got up to get ready to go back to their shared home for a rest.

"SIT BOY!"

_Well, these past chapters were just to introduce you to some new characters. Coming up soon will be a battle scene (which I suck at) and LOOOOOVVVE. Inuyasha will be feeling some strange things and he doesn't know why ... but we'll soon see._

_InuyashaPuppyDog_


	12. The WolfDemon Tribe and the evil Takaga

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

Chapter 11

**The Wolf Demon Tribe and the Evil Takagawa**

Winter was brutal in the northern town of Kusamura. But that didn't stop the training of Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome trained in the Mystic temple, learning spells and potions by morning and some hand-to hand combat by afternoon. She was also being taught the necessary needs of feudal age women - how to cook, weave, sew, keep a home. By evening she was tired, but happy as she would go over to Masakazu's and watch Inuyasha train.

Inuyasha himself was in full training mode. He refused, at first, to refer to the old man as Master, but as promised, the old man kept dueling Inuyasha, and winning, multiple times. Inuyasha, as stubborn as he was, finally admitted defeat and started bowing to his "Master". Inuyasha's training lasted all day and into the evening, when Kagome would join them and sit and watch. Inuyasha was learning to rely more on his own speed and skill and not always the Tessaiga, as he couldn't use the demonic blade against humans, and in this environment, most fighting he would be doing would be against humans.

After training, Masakazu would prepare dinner and regal Inuyasha and Kagome with stories of Inuyasha's father and his conquests and how Inuyasha was so much like his father.

During this time, Inuyasha began to notice how Kagome's body was beginning to take shape as a warrior and as a woman, all the while berating himself for "_being like that monk_." He couldn't understand why he couldn't keep himself away from her side. He felt like he was drawn to her more than he had ever felt. Sure, they were growing closer, the more time they spent together and their kisses, while still nothing more than soft touches, electrified him. Kagome, for her part, was wanting more than the soft kisses he would place on her lips, cheeks and nose. Kagome was beginning to feel more womanly feelings as the time went on. She wanted Inuyasha as a woman would want a man but she didn't know how to proceed with him.

A time would come when Inuyasha's training would be put to use. One day, in early spring, Zeshin appeared to talk with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," he said seriously, "A time has come when you can put your new training to use."

"How's that?" asked Inuyasha.

"Our allies, the wolf demon tribe, is under attack by our mortal enemy, Takagawa. Takagawa is an exiled Hun from the mainland who has gathered a huge band of rogue samurais. He also controls a large mass of zombies. He has a Chinese sorcerer who keeps these zombies. And you can't tell the difference between the humans or the zombies. Once the humans are killed, in the next battle they return. Takagawa is pure evil. He tortures his victims whether they be men, women or children."

"Take me to the battle," said Inuyasha, disgusted at the details that Zeshin gave him. This filth sounded worse than Naraku and filth like that didn't deserve to walk the earth.

Zeshin and Inuyasha hurried and joined the already intense battle. By the time they go there, there was plenty of death and carnage from both sides but it was impossible to tell who was winning the battle. Inuyasha quickly joined in and started fighting mightily, using his fists and his sword. Blood, swords, dead bodies were everywhere. Inuyasha noticed a young wolf demon fighting a group of fifteen rogue samurais on his own and having problems. Inuyasha quickly jumped into the middle of the battle and started swinging. Soon, he and the wolf demon were back to back fighting an onslaught on samurais.

The wolf demon yelled to Inuyasha, "You're a damned good fighter for a half-demon. Never seen you before."

Inuyasha replied back, "Yea, well I just arrived a short while ago."

"That's a mighty good sword you got there."

This conversation continued on throughout the fighting as they protected each other.

"You got a name, half-demon? I hate to keep refering to you as half-demon since you're protecting my ass."

"Yea, it's Inuyasha."

"Mine's Kiyoshi, glad to be your ally, with that sword, I'd hate to be your enemy!" Kiyoshi said as he sliced through a few more samurais. "The problem is," Kiyoshi continued, "these guys will be back tomorrow after the sorcerer gets ahold of their bodies".

"Oh yea," said Inuyasha, "We'll see about that. If there are no bodies to retrieve ..."

With that, Inuyasha aimed a well placed "WIND SCAR!" through a mass of the killer troops, turning them into nothingness.

His battle cry drew the attention of Takagawa, who rode over to see what had happened. The formidable Hun came face-to-face with Inuyasha and the two stared each other down.

"_A half-demon_," thought the Hun, "_Who the hell is this and how did he destroy my troops_?" Takagawa decided to holler out the call of retreat as he raced off.

"Come back and face me like a man you piece of shit!", yelled Inuyasha.

Takagawa yelled back, "We'll meet soon, half-demon, and that will be your demise!"

Takagawa and his troops raced off into the night, leaving a stunned Inuyasha and an incredulous band of Mystic samurais and wolf demons. They had never seen a power like Tessaiga and they were amazed, to say the least.

The murmers among the soldiers grew louder. Kiyoshi and Zeshin came over to congratulate Inuyasha, who just brushed them off.

"He got away, dammit! I didn't succeed."

"Yes, but the troops retreated. That means that Takagawa needs to confer with his sorcerer about your sword." said Zeshin, "The wolf demons are safe for now, as are the villages that surround us. It will probably be a while before Takagawa attacks again. Thanks to that sword of yours."

"HMMMPH! Whatever!", said Inuyasha as he resheathed his sword, "I'm heading home."

Kiyoshi yelled after him, "My beloved trains at the Mystic temple. I would very much like her to meet you sometime."

Inuyasha just looked back and waved his hand in a 'whatever' gesture. He was tired and he wanted to get home to Kagome.

_A/N: That's chapter 11. I'm not crazy about it but it introduces Inuyasha's new foe and new friend. I'm working on some romance for the next chapter or 2 - let me know if you are looking for a lemon or simply some lime but Inuyasha has some major changes coming up for him with Kagome._


	13. Pure Wish

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

Chapter 12

**Pure Wish**

Kagome was waiting when Inuyasha returned. She was so excited she ran right into his arms, nearly knocking him over. She knew he was so reckless, that she always worried about him when he was alone in battle. After training, she had gone to see him at Masakazu's and the old man told her about Tokugawa. Knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't stand for such atrocities frightened her as to what he would do. But now he was back, safe and sound, but obviously upset.

"Masakazu told me everything," she stated, "What happened?"

"Fucking bastard got away, that's what happened. He ran."

He wrapped his arms around her. Just being near her calmed him down considerably, but this time it also started a rising heat, and he didn't know why. He just knew he needed to have her in his arms. Kagome, for her part, also needed him to hold her. She loved his musky, woodsy scent that grew so much stronger when he sweat after a battle (or any kind of exertion on his part). After a while, Kagome reluctantly broke the embrace. She was excited and wanted to tell Inuyasha something.

"Inuyasha," she started, a little hesitantly even though she was excited, "I have something for you."

Inuyasha's ears perked up considerably, "For me? What?"

"Well, I have been learning all about potions and spells and I have learned and perfected one that I want to use on you."

"No way, wench, you ain't using me as no guinea pig for your experiments," huffed Inuyasha, turning away.

"But, listen, Inuyasha, the spell is called 'Pure Wish' and it brings to bear what the giver wants most. Won't you at least let me place the spell on the potion and if you don't want what I wish for then you don't have to drink the potion?", Kagome stated the last part pleadingly.

Inuyasha turned his golden orbs to look at her green eyes and instantly regretted that he did. What was it about this girl that he couldn't say no to?

"Alright, say the spell, we'll see." He said as she excitedly ran to pour the potion. She brought the cup and stood before him.

"I make this wish of pure heart," she started, "I want for Inuyasha to be able to have complete control over his demon side. To be able to call upon the strength, stamina and endurance of his full demon self without losing his mind to his demon side. To be able to return to his half-demon self when he wants to. I want him to be able to recognize all facets of his personality, demon, human and half-demon. No longer will he need Tessaiga beside him to keep his full demon self locked away. I again ask this with pure mind, pure soul and pure heart," she finished and looked over at Inuyasha, who was just staring at her.

Did he hear correctly? This spell would give him the power of his full demon side and he wouldn't lose himself to it?

"Well, Inuyasha?", queried Kagome.

His mind was racing but all he could say was a whispered, "Kagome."

"If you want that too, then take the potion,' she said and he did as he was told.

He drank down the bitter tasting tea and immediately felt jolts of lightening going through his system. He coughed a couple times, and this worried Kagome. Did she make the potion correctly? After a few minutes he looked up at her, his eyes red and purple stripes on his cheeks. His fangs had elongated and so did his claws.

"Kagome." he choked out and then straightened up. The red in his eyes faded and his claws and fangs returned to normal, but the purple stripes didn't fade.

"Kagome," he spoke again, this time in his normal voice, "I think it worked."

Kagome clapped her hands excitedly as Inuyasha closed his eyes and called upon the demon in him and sure enough, his claws and fangs grew long and his eyes turned red and then everything returned to normal, except the purple stripes.

"Are you happy?" asked Kagome as he hugged her.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

She broke the contact and took out her compact mirror to show Inuyasha his stripes.

"The stripes didn't fade," she told him as he looked at his reflection.

Inuyasha dropped the compact and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her closer, as he put his other hand in her hair pulling her head into his. He kissed her strongly yet gently, enjoying the feel of her lips on his. Kagome became braver and began deepening the kiss, licking her tongue across his lips asking for entrance. He was surprised at this movement, having never been kissed liked that before as he opened his mouth and she entered and began investigating his mouth and playing with his tongue. Deciding he rather liked this, he closed his eyes and enjoyed her playing with him. Suddenly, he broke contact and stared at her. This incredible heat was overcoming him and he didn't know why. He felt his demon demanding to be let out. He started breathing heavily as he backed away from her.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Inuyasha was afraid that he wouldn't be able to hold the demon, no matter what the potion was supposed to do. He ... he felt that he must get out of there before he hurt Kagome as he realized his demon was demanding him to take her, to mate her, to fuck her.

"Don't follow me, Kagome," he said to her as he bolted out the door, "I mean it."

Kagome looked at him confused and worried. "_What have I done_?" she thought.

Inuyasha ran through the night. he had to get away from her. He had to calm down the demon. He had to see Masakazu. "_What's happening_?", he thought.


	14. A Demon's Desire

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

Chapter 13

A Demon's Desire

Inuyasha ran to Masakazu's place as fast as he could. He had to get an answer to what was going on and Masakazu seemed the best person to get answers from. Upon arriving at Masakazu's, he found the old man waiting almost expectantly.

"I had a feeling you would come," the old man said.

Forgetting all his recent learning of respect, Inuyasha blasted out, "What the fuck is going on with me old man?"

"What are you talking about?" Masakazu asked although the old man already knew what Inuyasha was going to say. He had been able to sense the changes in Inuyasha the entire time. Inuyasha rambled on about the potion and the feelings he was experiencing and about how his demon was demanding he mate Kagome.

"Have you had any feelings like this before?", queried the old man and Inuyasha explained that, yes he had felt similar feelings for a while now but thought it was just because he was hanging around that lecherous monk too long. Masakazu asked how long he had been sensing these feelings of wanting to mate Kagome and Inuyasha explained that it started around the time Tessaiga broke and his demon was first released.

Masakazu explained, "Simple, Inuyasha, your demon awoke to save its life. Naturally, mating to conceive is also a way to preserve life. But demons, especially dog demons, are especially sexual creatures and the desire to mate is very strong. Your demon has chosen Kagome as its mate and it expects from her what a mate would want. But you've been able to keep control of those feelings easily because Tessaiga has been in charge of keeping your demon under control. Now, because of the potion, you are responsible for keeping your demon under control. Your demon is telling you it's time to mate. All demons experience this sensation, but I didn't think you, as a half-demon, would experience this. However, the nature of your demon is so powerful that even you, Inuyasha, are experiencing this life changing event. It's a very powerful, even painful feeling at times and the only way to dispel it is to ignore it or surrender to it."

With that, Masakazu fell silent as Inuyasha stared at him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How the hell was he supposed to ignore these feeling when they were so incredibly strong and getting stronger? And there was no way he was going to disgrace Kagome but having her mate with a lowly hanyou like himself. They were friends, yes, and he had to admit recently that he loved the attention she was lavishing on him when they started courting. But ... mating? He didn't deserve a mate. He knew that, He had grown up with that knowledge. No, he couldn't degrade Kagome like that. He was just going to have to ignore it and stay away from her until it went away.

"Yo, old man, how long does this 'life change' shit last, anyway", he asked as irreverently as he could.

"Once it comes on full force, about a month," the old man replied to Inuyasha's question. This is upset Inuyasha but he couldn't avoid it. He would stay away from Kagome until these feelings went away. Without another word, Inuyasha turned and bounded out of the room.

When Inuyasha had left their home, Kagome just stared at the door and slammed her foot down.

"Stupid, Inuyasha. Always insisting on doing things yourself. Why don't you open up to me once in a while.", she cried out to no one.

She quickly decided to follow him quietly and came upon him at Masakazu's place. She knew she shouldn't listen in, but her heart told her she had to know what was happening. What she heard shocked and saddened her. Of course Inuyasha didn't want to mate with _her, _she was only Kikyou's replacement. She hid quickly when Inuyasha bounded out of the house and when he was away from the house she walked in to the old man. He didn't seemed surprise to see her either.

"I'm surprised Inuyasha didn't pick up your scent, my lady. I guess he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to think you would be near. I guess you heard?"

"Yes, I heard.", she said quietly. Kagome sat down and asked Masakazu to explain a little more about dog demons and their habits, particularly mating habits to her. Maybe she could appeal to him on an instinctual level.

"Well, my lady, Inuyasha shows alot of his demon traits, especially his dog traits. He is a rogue looking for a place to belong, a pack so to speak. He has found that pack with you and your friends.", Masakazu explained patiently.

"So that's why his loyalty is so strong to us," Kagome interjected.

"Exactly. And he views you as alpha female. Now his demon is expecting to get what it needs to survive. An heir. A litter. You are in heat right now Kagome and that is why Inuyasha's demon is reacting so strong. That and the spell you used of course."

Kagome listened thoughtfully. "How do I get him to respond to me instead of ignoring me?" she asked although part of her wished she hadn't. Inuyasha's demon may want her, but did Inuyasha?

"The most effective way is to not let him be alone. Your scent will drive him almost crazy. He'll have to mate or his demon will literally make him lose his mind. That part cannot be controlled until he has mated the first time."

Maybe it was underhanded or maybe she was feeling more devious, but Kagome desperately wanted Inuyasha in _that_ way. And if the only way to get him to react to her was by not leaving him alone then that is what she would do.

"Thank you, Masakazu." she said quietly as she slipped out to door to find Inuyasha.

She wasn't sure which way he had gone, but she wandered further into the town then thought better of it.

"_If I look like I'm leaving the town to go out into the forest he may come to me to see why_." She thought to herself.

She headed to the outer part of town and started to leave the gates. Sure enough, as she headed into the surrounding forest she heard a _WHOOSH_! and almost ran into Inuyasha, who was now in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going at this time of night? You should be back at the house." he said to her arrogantly.

He was trying to be cross with her but her scent wouldn't let him. Kagome decided to play all her cards and ran into his arms, wrapping her arms around him.

"I was looking for you," she told him as she began to nuzzle his neck.

Inuyasha was surprised by this and he tried to hold back but his demon was screaming inside. He wrapped his arms around her, all the while his head was dizzy from her scent. What was he going to do? He was about to back away when suddenly Kagome leaned up and kissed him passionately. That sent him into a tailspin as he pulled her tightly to him and began to kiss her with everything he had in him. He broke the kiss and tried to talk,

"Kagome, don't, we can't ..." his voice trailed off.

"Inuyasha, I know I'm not Kikyou, but I want you. I want to be with you."

Inuyasha looked at her, "I never wanted Kikyou like this, never thought of Kikyou like this.", he said to her, "But, I won't disgrace you. You deserve more than a lowly hanyou and hanyous don't deserve mates."

Kagome looked at him, "I'm not settling for anything. I'm getting the best of both worlds - human and demon," she said and kissed him again, throwing her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this real? His demon demanded to be satisfied but his human wanted to enjoy this moment. He kissed her back with as mush passion as he could put into his kiss and picked Kagome up bridal style and took her back to their home.

_Here it comes ... our lemony goodness will be in the next chapter. R&R please!_


	15. A Night To Remember Pt 1

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

This Chapter rated M for lemon ... if you don't like lemons skip this chapter

Chapter 14

**A Night To Remember Part 1**

Inuyasha carried Kagome back to the house they shared. Kagome was nuzzled against his neck, breathing in his wild, woodsy scent.

"_This was easy_," she thought to herself, "_He didn't try to leave me alone_. _I'm glad he gave in to me so easily_."

"_How does she do this to me_," Inuyasha thought, "_I can't seem to say no to her. She is truly my biggest weakness_."

Inuyasha nuzzled her hair, breathing in her fresh scent as well as her fertile scent,

"_She is ready ... ready to be mated and bear pups_.", he thought to himself, "_but is she ready to want pups_," he thought somewhat sadly.

He wouldn't mate with her without telling her that she was fertile. He was surprised she was even willing to mate with him. What if she changed her mind? He would be so embarrassed he probably would run into the forest and stay there for a good long while.

They arrived at the house and Inuyasha opened the door with his foot and closed it. He carried Kagome back to the bedroom and set her down on the futon on her knees as he knelt down. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and she had her arms wrapped around his neck. She kissed his lips and he responded back passionately. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and he allowed her to enter as she explored his mouth. When her tongue retreated, he followed suit, exploring her mouth with his tongue. How delicious she tasted! She moaned into his mouth, clearly telling him to continue. Inuyasha was in ecstasy, enjoying the feeling of the kiss. He didn't know that a kiss could be so wonderful. His whole body reacted as he felt fire in his loins. His demon was screaming for more, demanding her body, but he was determined to do this his way, slowly. He wanted to have this feeling last forever.

She finally broke the kiss as she demanded air and her voice was breathy and lusty.

"Inu ... yasha," she said, grabbing all the air she could. He looked at her. Her eyes were half closed and her lips were swollen from their lusty kiss.

"Kagome ... is this really what you want?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, I love you, I always have. And I want you. Now. Now more than ever." Her voice was soft and breathy and he could feel her warm breath on his face.

He stammered back, "I ... I'm not sure ... I've never done this... I mean I know the basics of the act," he said shyly.

Kagome instantly knew what she had to do. Being from the future and from modern Japan where sex was everywhere, she knew she had to take the lead.

She kissed his nose and lips softly as she began to remove his hitoe and push it aside. He removed Tessaiga from his obi and laid it on the floor as she began to open his yukata to reveal his unbelievably taut, lean, muscled body. She had often seen him shirtless and had marveled at his body, but that was usually while she was bandaging up wounds. Now, there was no wounds, just a perfect body. She began to kiss his neck, running her tongue up and down while alternating with little nips and kisses as she rubbed her hands over his chest. Inuyasha's head fell back and his knees spread on the floor as he relaxed under her movements. He even found himself moaning at her touches. Finding him so relaxed, she was able to turn him and get him to lay down on the futon as she continued her rubbing and kissing. She began to massage his arms and chest, kissing her way down his right arm until reaching his inner elbow where she played with her tongue over the smooth skin. She then proceeded to his calloused hands where she took each finger in turn and sucked on it deeply, swirling her tongue around each digit. Inuyasha was watching her, moaning and gasping, unable to believe how something so simple could be so stimulating.

She then proceeded to his left arm where she did the same thing, driving Inuyasha, and his demon, absolutely crazy. He could feel all the blood rushing to his loins, and, frankly, it was sorta painful. But she continued her tortuously slow kissing, moving to his chest and going to his one nipple, while she massaged the other nipple with her one hand. She swirled her tongue around the nipple, perking it up before moving to the other side and playing with that nipple. She could feel her own arousal building. She didn't know what had come over her, but she liked being in charge and she like hearing Inuyasha's responses to her ministrations. He tried many times to call out her name but only succeeded in getting,

"Ka ... go ...OOOHHHH!" out each time. She dragged her tongue down to his navel, while still playing with his nipples. She continued to massage her hands over his god-like body as she ran her tongue around his navel.

"Great Kami!" she heard him manage to get out between moans. She sat up and made eye contact with Inuyasha. Having learned that men were visual creatures she decided to give him a show. She slowly undressed herself, revealing her shapely breasts and hips and then laying her naked body down on his chest.

"Damn, Kagome," he whispered.

"Shhhhh. I'm not done yet," she cooed as she softly kissed his lips.

She reached down and untied his obi and began pulling his hakama down. He obliged her by lifting his hips so she could remove the clothing. He was now completely naked to her eyes and the rest of his body was just as amazing. She had seen him naked before, but never when he was excited. He wasn't abnormally large, she estimated quickly maybe 10 inches but his width is what took her breath away. He was good and solid around and she wondered if she could fit her hand around him.

"Do you like?", came a shy question from her hanyou. She looked at him and saw a worried look on his face.

She smiled, "HmHm. I like very much.", she said and the cocky smile returned to his face.

She began massaging his legs, wanting to save the best for last. All this was driving Inuyasha crazy and he was having a harder time controlling his demon, but he was determined not to lose control. Kagome began to nibble and kiss the inner part of his thigh and he spread his legs wider to allow her access. As she rolled her thumbs against the taut skin, she thought about the strength that was in these legs. The thought made her even more aroused. She finally decided to start suckling on his scrotum and Inuyasha's moans became louder and more persistent. Her tongue finally started to move up the shaft of his member, as she took hold of him. Like she thought, her hand didn't even fit around his muscle. She began to massage him up and down all the while licking and nipping the sensitive skin.

Inuyasha's cries of "More." filled her ears. She slowly worked her way up to the tip and licked her way around the tip, causing Inuyasha to buck his hips up to meet her waiting mouth. She started to take him in her mouth, causing the loudest moan yet from the hanyou. He had never imagined mating this way. She couldn't take him very far in because of his size, but she did her best. She removed him from her mouth and decided to try something 'sinful'. She kissed her way down to the space between his scrotum and anus and suckled there before beginning to lick his anus, which caused a loud gasp from her hanyou. She then moistened her finger and slowly began inserting it inside him as she went back to sucking, slowly on his manhood. Inuyasha felt like he was gasping for air.

What was she doing? He had never imagined anything like this and yet ... DAMN ..it felt so good. He felt her finger probe him and then he felt her rubbing inside him and the feeling sent him spinning. For Kagome's part, Inuyasha's reaction let her know she had hit her target, his prostate gland, which was supposed to be extremely sensitive and, obviously, what she read was correct. Inuyasha had his hand on her head as she bobbed up and down on his member.

He could feel his body rocketing out of control, pressure building, he began to buck his hips in time to Kagome's bobbing when finally he felt the glorious release of his orgasm and he let out an incredibly loud "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHH!". As the tsunami subsided he looked down at his sweet Kagome and saw her licking what was left of his seed of his still hard member.

"_She swallowed me_?" He thought as she looked up and caught his eye. She crawled up to his waiting arms and laid her head down on his chest. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Kagome," he whispered.

"Rest, my love," Kagome whispered back, "the night is still young and there is more to come." She said as she settled in on his chest.

His demon was still screaming for more but Inuyasha was determined he could wait until he calmed down a little.

"_And then_," he thought with a smile, as he kissed Kagome's head. "_I will explore your body the way you explored mine_."

_Well, part one of my lemon is done ... what do you think .. next chapter we'll have Inuyasha having his fun!_


	16. A Night To Remember Pt 2

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

This Chapter rated M for lemon ... if you don't like lemons skip this chapter

Chapter 15

**A Night To Remember Part 2**

Inuyasha enjoyed the closeness of Kagome, skin to skin, with her scent putting his senses on overload. Her fertile scent was driving his demon nuts while her arousal scent was just plain driving HIM crazy. He finally decided he had to discover the wonders of her beautiful body. He pulled her closer and lifted her chin so that their lips met as he turned her onto her back so she was underneath him, but he propped himself up on his knees to keep his weight off of her. To this, she cooed and purred as his hands began to wander over her smooth and supple skin before coming back to cup her face in his hands.

He gave her butterfly kisses over her cheeks, nose, eyes and forehead before heading down to her neck and trailing his tongue down to the base of her neck and returning soft, feathery kisses back up to her chin. He then began to play with her ears, swirling his tongue around her each ear and sucking on the lobe as he whispered, "I love you, Kagome." into it.

His hands began to wander again and came up to cup her breasts as he swirled and gently pinched her nipples between his thumb and forefinger causing her to arch her back and moan in response. He smiled to himself as did this, as he enjoyed the knowledge that he was causing this reaction from her.

He trailed his kisses down her neck and onto her chest and finally to her right breast, where his mouth took the place of his hand and he began suckling the nipple and swirling his tongue around the erect nipple as his fingers played with the other side. Her hands were in his hair, twisting and tangling it and playing with his ears as she moaned her pleasure to him. After a while, he decided to pay attention the other side, as his hand returned to her right breast.

Her scent was not to be denied, so he started to place kisses and soft nips down her taut stomach. Her complete trust in him was evident, as she immediately opened her legs wide for his view. His hand trailed down to the coarse hair and found the area hot and moist. As he ran over a soft bump, Kagome's hips instantly bucked up and she cried a soft "OHHH". He quickly relocated the bump and began to massage it gently as Kagome began to cry out in sheer pleasure in response. Spreading her hair, he located the button and began licking and suckling as her hands on his head tightened and her head began rolling back and forth. Her scent assaulted his nose and he found the hole with her juices flowing out. He licked up her juices, finding the taste quite pleasurable and he slowly began inserting his finger, ever mindful of his claws, into her as he went back to massaging her hot button with his tongue.

He began to realize how small her hole was and he thought to himself, "_How will I ever fit inside her without hurting her really bad_?" He was going to stop and ask Kagome but her hands wouldn't move from his head and her moans were begging him to continue so he did (not reluctantly either).

He continued his assault on her button as Kagome began her release and screamed, "OH GREAT KAMI!" as her sweet juices flowed out of her. Lapping at the fresh juices, Inuyasha realized what a bonanza he had as he began a fresh assault on her nub.

Kagome didn't even have a chance to cool down when he started again, anxious for her to release again. She didn't really mind, as she was so hot she felt like she needed more than one release and it didn't take long to reach a second climax.

When Inuyasha had finished lapping up her fresh juices, he was going to start again but she cupped his face in her hands and asked him gently, "Please, I don't know if I can stand another one right now."

He chuckled softly as he came up to meet her face-to face. Their lips met and they held each other as they kissed passionately, their hands running up and down each other's body.

Inuyasha could feel his demon breaking through as he began to see red. As he lost himself in her, he was losing control of his demon.

Kagome broke the kiss first and softly said, "I need you Inuyasha, I need you inside me, now." She said between breaths.

"Koshii", he said softly, "You're fertile right now. If we do this ...", he trailed off.

"I know," she said, "I'll take that chance."

"It's not really a chance, Koshii, you are very fertile. If we mate ..."

"Inuyasha, shhh, I don't care. I would gladly carry your child," she said as she kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her and bent his head down to her nose.

"Koshii, I don't want to hurt you. You seem so small and me...", he trailed off again.

She knew he was nervous about the act, perhaps afraid of if he would satisfy her.

"I love you, Inuyasha. I know you won't mean to hurt me." She said reassuringly.

Softly, Inuyasha breathed out, "Aisai."

"Huh?", Kagome said, not sure if she heard right.

"Aisai - beloved wife - demons don't have a marriage ceremony like humans do, but once we call each other beloved wife and beloved husband we are considered married by demon standards and I want us to be married so ...beloved wife," he finished, smiling at her.

She stared at him for a moment, in shock and then smiled and said softly, "Beloved husband."

Inuyasha kissed her as her situated himself on top of her. She spread her legs and wrapped her arms around him as he deepened the kiss. He positioned his member at her opening and began to push into the tight, wet, hole. She arched her back and squeezed him tighter as she tried to swallow the pain and willed herself not to stiffen up, but as his member pushed further inside, she began to lose the battle as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Smelling the salty scent, Inuyasha broke the kiss and whispered "I'm so sorry, Koshii." as he kissed away the tears. He pushed further, finally feeling her maidenhood blocking his way.

"Just do it." she whispered in a pained voice, "Please, just do it and get it over with."

Listening to her words, Inuyasha put pressure behind his thrust and pushed all the way in as Kagome let out a wildcat cry. Inuyasha winced, hating to hear the pain in Kagome's voice. He laid still for a while so that she could get use to his size inside of her. As he felt her relax, he began to kiss her again, on the lips and all over her face and neck. "I love you, Aisai," he repeated over and over again.

He slowly began to move inside her and he finally decided to let his demon fully out as his eyes turned red and his claws and fangs lengthened. She wasn't concerned about this - knowing his demon was the one demanding to mate. They moved together, the pleasure of their togetherness building inside both of them. "Kagome,", Inuyasha's now raspy voice called to her, "You are so wonderful," he said as they kissed each other fiercely. He began to thrust, deep and hard as Kagome began to cry out for more as the pleasure over took her body.

Her nails dug into his back and she began to feel the throes of her release come to the surface as she cried out "YES YES, OH KAMI YEEEESSS!" Her tightening walls around Inuyasha's rock hard member was driving the demon crazy. As he fought to stay inside her as she tightened incredibly, he felt his own release building. He sped up, getting on his knees to get a better position as he thrust even deeper (if that's possible) inside her.

Soon after Kagome's cascade broke, his own came crashing down as he spilled his seed deep inside her as he cried, "AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!" He laid back down on Kagome, tired but fulfilled. He hugged her and kissed her softly, as he released himself from her opening. His breathing was raspy and short as he tried to catch his breath. Kagome herself was exhausted and spent and enjoyed the cuddling. Inuyasha rolled over onto his back and pulled Kagome on top of him, wrapping his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest. She rubbed his chest as she heard his low grumbling in his chest, a sort of purr.

"I didn't know dogs could purr." she chuckled softly.

"Yea, well, it's something we use to soothe mates and pups."

She looked at him and saw that the red in his eyes had faded and that his fangs had returned to normal. "_So his demon is sated_," She thought to herself. "_Good, I'm glad_" she smiled to herself as she twirled her finger around his left nipple.

They slept that way all night, and actually didn't leave the house, except for Inuyasha to hunt in the early morning, for the next week. They mated, or as Kagome called it, and Inuyasha preferred the sound of, made love, constantly over the next seven days. Kagome would learn that a demon, even a half-demon, could have multiple orgasms in a night as she tried to keep up with his stamina and he would tease her and call her a weak human. They learned each other's bodies and what turned them on and off. Finally, they decided to join the real world again and get back to their training (Masakazu MUST have told people to stay away from the couple, since no one bothered them.)

Inuyasha was right, also, as their love began growing on its own.

_A/N: Ok ... how was it? They finally mated and committed to each other. What do you think? Inuyasha's true commitment to Kagome comes to bear in the next chapter ... wait till you see what I have in store for our hero!_


	17. Inuyasha's Decisions

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

Chapter 16

**Inuyasha's Decisions**

**Town of Kusamura, spring 1545**

Inuyasha returned to Masakazu after his week of sheer bliss. To say he never wanted to leave Kagome was an understatement. He could have stayed beside her in bed forever. But, Inuyasha knew Kagome had to return to her training and he to his. As he entered Masakazu's, he saw his master turn to face him. Knowing the drill, Inuyasha bowed properly and addresses him.

"Master, I have returned for more training."

He hated the formality, but the old man was drilling it into him.

The old man cackled and said, "So, my boy, did you enjoy yourself?"

Inuyasha blushed deeply to think that Masakazu knew what was going on for the past week.

The old man continued, "I knew you needed your privacy so I made sure nobody bothered you," he said, with a smile.

Inuyasha blushed and even deeper shade of crimson when he wondered just how many people knew what was going on this past week.

"Don't worry, my boy," the old man commented, "sharing pleasures is a perfectly normal function. Everybody was happy for you."

"Sharing pleasures?", Inuyasha commented quietly.

"Yes, that's what the Mystics call mating, my boy."

Inuyasha decided he liked that even better than 'making love' and made a mental note to tell Kagome about it that night.

"My boy, now that it's spring, you will begin a new phase of training. I will be taking you around the town and villages. You will be apprenticing with builders, stone cutters, farmers, artisans and such. You will learn valuable training from them that will strengthen your character as well as your muscles. Plus, you will get paid for your time and work and I know you can use that."

Inuyasha grumbled and growled under his breath. What did all that have to do with fighting, but he couldn't deny the idea of being paid. Kagome was with pup and he would need the money for his growing family.

"Before we start that, Master, I need to ask if you know anyone who can do a spell to turn me human. Kagome is human and our pup will be mostly human. I don't want to outlive them and be alone."

"Inuyasha, do you know what you are asking? Being human makes Tessaiga useless besides the fact that to turn human would dishonor your father's memory."

Inuyasha swallowed hard but he knew what he was asking, or at least he thought he did.

"If you are serious, go to the temple and see Lady Noni. She specializes in spells such as that. But think long and hard about it Inuyasha. Now, come on, let's start your next bit of training."

The old man turned and walked out with Inuyasha behind him.

That night, after 'sharing pleasures' with Kagome, Inuyasha fell into a deep sleep.

_Somewhere off: _

"He's a fool, we must make him see he shouldn't become human."

"Yes, I agree, let's send him a dream."

"Devi, make Inuyasha realize why becoming human is a terrible idea."

At the behest of her masters, Devi flew off to Inuyasha's home. As he slept deeply, she circled him and sprinkled fairy dust on his head, "Dream a dream Inuyasha, of a time long ago..."

_Inuyasha stood in the middle of a small village, as fires raged around him. The villagers houses were all aflame and bandits were running around on horseback, slaughtering villagers. He looked down to get his sword, but he didn't have it ... nor did he have his claws and he realized his hair was black. "I'm human," he thought, "where am I?" "INUYASHA" he heard a scream and he looked in that direction. A girl was there with long, black hair and she was being carried away by a bandit. "Kagome?" he thought, "No ... that's not Kagome's voice ... "KIKYOU!" he realized as he heard another scream, "PAPA! PAPA!" he turned and saw two little boys running towards him as a bandit came up to them and beheaded both in a single swipe. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he heard himself scream as he was called again by Kikyou ... "Inuyasha, help me please, NO LET ME GO!". He ran towards Kikyou but was too late as the bandit drove his sword into her chest. He attacked the bandit that killed Kikyou, but was quickly outnumbered. As a bandit shoved a sword into his chest, Inuyasha looked down, thinking "at least I will join them in death." when he realized, it wasn't Kikyou laying there in a pool of blood but ... "KAGOMEEE!"_

Inuyasha woke up in a sweat. He looked down and saw Kagome sleeping peacefully beside him, blissfully unaware of his nightmare.

"_I can't become human ... Kami, what if I had decided to become human back then ... is that why fate intervened_?" He thought to himself.

He settled back down beside Kagome and snuggled against her, breathing in her sweet scent and trying to relax himself. He wasn't able to sleep the rest of the night.

The next morning he asked Kagome to join him at the temple. He told her he wanted to see a Lady Noni.

When she came to them she asked, "What is it you wish?".

Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused, as he wouldn't let on anything. She knew Lady Noni and what she specialized in and she was afraid of what Inuyasha wanted.

Inuyasha started, "As you know, I'm a hanyou and Kagome is a human. Our pup will have demon blood in him or her. I do not want my pup growing up motherless, like I did. Can you do a spell that will give Kagome a longer lifespan?"

Lady Noni looked at Kagome, "Child, is this something you want?"

"Yes, Lady Noni," she said excitedly, "I don't want our pup or Inuyasha to ever be alone."

"Fine." said Lady Noni, as she began to create a potion.

She said some words in mystic as she created the spell then turned to Inuyasha, "I need some of your blood, Inuyasha, come here."

He listened and walked towards her. "Extend your left hand please." Inuyasha did as he was told and Lady Noni sliced his palm with her dagger and spilled his blood in the potion. Turning to Kagome, "Do you make this wish for long life with pure heart, mind and soul?"

"Yes, I do, Lady Noni." Kagome responded firmly. Lady Noni said some more words in mystic before handing the cup to Kagome. "Drink this, child."

Kagome did and as she did a pink lighted ball began to swirl around her body. Lady Noni looked up to the ceiling and chanted before saying to the both, "The spell has decided that for your wish to be granted neither of you will age any older than you are now. You will mature but you will remain as you are today. It has also decided that Kagome will become a half-demon, though her looks will not change but she may notice other changes. If this is acceptable to you, then a kiss is needed to seal the spell." Inuyasha sniffed the air. Kagome's scent had changed slightly. She smelled like a hanyou but she looked human.

"What about the pup inside her?", Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"The pup she carries now and all future pups will be half-demon."

"Kagome, is this ok?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome responded by throwing her arms around Inuyasha, "Kiss me you fool.", she laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

Lady Noni finished her spell with, simply, "So it is written, so it is done."

**Kusamura, early summer 1545**

2 months past their mating, Kagome brought up the idea of being married in a Mystic ceremony. Mistress Mystic, while she had no problem with demon marriages, felt that Kagome, as a future mystic sorceress, should be married by Mystic priests. Inuyasha agreed for Kagome and went to talk to Lady Seka about planning a mystic marriage, as Kagome told him needed to be done.

Lady Seka sat down and listened to Inuyasha. "I'm glad you want to marry Lady Kagome in a mystic ceremony. Most demons would rather not. But, you see, we consider you 'dirty' if you have not undergone the ritual cleansing of 'talikhana'. This is a ritual all newborn boys and newly trained wizards, warlocks and sages go through. If you are willing to undergo the ritual, you will be allowed to marry Lady Kagome in a mystic ceremony."

Inuyasha started to get mad when at first he thought she was calling him a dirty hanyou, when there were other hanyous in the town married to mystics. But he relaxed when she mentioned the ritual cleansing.

"What exactly IS talikhana, Lady Seka?" he asked.

"It is the removal of the foreskin of the penis. It can collect dirt and shouldn't be entered inside a woman's body. I know you have already shared pleasures with Lady Kagome and as such, she would also need to go through a ritual cleansing to make her newly cleaned. And then you will be allowed to marry."

"I'll do it," Inuyasha said firmly.

The talikhana ceremony was scheduled for Inuyasha about 2 weeks later with Kagome's joruti ceremony was planned for the same day. Kagome just underwent a simple cleansing by mystic maidens while Inuyasha went under a knife by mystic priests. He withstood the pain although not being able to share pleasures with Kagome until he healed was much harder on him. That didn't stop him from pleasuring her, however.

"No reason both of us should suffer," he told her, "and besides, I enjoy pleasuring you."

The Mystic wedding ceremony was planned for late summer, even though Kagome's stomach was beginning to get huge. As they prepared for the ceremony, they spent the summer training and also getting to know new friends as Kiyoshi, from the wolf demon tribe, brought his wife Kimiko over to visit numerous times. Kagome knew Kimiko from training and the two had plenty to talk about as Kimiko was due shortly before Kagome. As half-demons, Kagome discovered that birth usually took place no later than 8 months so she knew she was due around the winter solstice. Kiyoshi and Inuyasha discussed battle tactics and other man stuff while the girls discussed babies and chores. The summer past quickly and before they knew it, it was time for the mystic marriage ceremony that would join them forever.

_Well? What do you think? Think Inuyasha is committed to her? Come on ... more reviews please, I'm getting kinda discouraged - although I love all of you who have reviewed thus far!_


	18. The Wedding

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

Chapter 17

**The Wedding**

**Town of Kusamura, Late Summer 1545**

_The night before the wedding_:

Kagome and Inuyasha attended a party in their honor to celebrate their nuptials. There were alot of people from the town that they had befriended and alot of children, who had grown to love Kagome and some of her modern games. The children wanted to see Kagome and gathered around her, and Kagome, a bit overwhelmed, suddenly started to say, "All right, All right, please guys, sit, sit, SIT, SIT DOWN!" she said, laughingly, but the only one who complied was her befuddled groom as he ended up getting slammed into the ground by the rosary around his neck.

Later that night, Inuyasha said to Kagome, "Kagome, PLEASE, do something about this subjugation necklace. I really can't take anymore sit commands - especially when they aren't aimed at me!"

"But, Inuyasha," she said sadly, "It's my connection to you."

"Connection! Dammit woman - we're mated, you're having my pup, WE'RE GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW ... what more of a connection do you want?", he said, his voice getting soft.

Kagome looked into his amber orbs and knew he was right. Why did she need the rosary anymore? She walked over to him and placed her hand on the necklace and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and said,

"There, Inuyasha," and she removed the necklace and placed it in his hands, "You're free."

Closing his hand around the necklace, he took her in his arms and said, "No I'm not, I don't ever want to be free. Not from you." And he kissed her passionately on the lips.

**The Wedding Day**

Kagome was dressed in a beautiful green silk Chinese sarong with a gold embroidered cherry blossom tree wrapped around it. Her hair was left long with decorative barrettes in it. She walked down to the temple with her maids beside her. At the altar, she saw Inuyasha. He looked handsome. He was wearing a pair of white hakama pants that didn't gather at the bottom. He wore an off-white yukata with a royal blue kimono and obi. And around his neck ...

"_The rosary_!", she thought, "_He's wearing the rosary_!"

She looked at him, surprised, as she came face-to-face with him. "Inuyasha, you're wearing the rosary.", she whispered.

Inuyasha whispered back, "It wasn't the necklace I disliked - it was the command.", he said, smiling.

The Mystic priest came to the altar and said some words, welcoming everyone to the ceremony. The bride and groom at a Mystic wedding are encouraged to write their vows,so the priest asked if they were ready.

_(A/N: Italicized words are words to songs - the first from Kagome's POV is 'From this moment on' by Shania Twain and the second from Inuyasha's POV is 'You'll be in my heart' by Phil Collins) _

**Kagome's POV**

_I do swear_

_That I'll always be there_

_I'd give anything, and everything_

_And I will always care_

_Through weakness and strength_

_Happiness and sorrow_

_For better for worse_

_I will love you_

_With every beat of my heart_

"Inuyasha, I love you. I have always loved you. I swear I will be by your side forever. I will love you no matter what. I'll take you in sickness and health, for rich or for poor. I take all of you - demon, human and half-demon"

_From this moment, life has begun_

_From this moment, you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

"I know I belong with you - Fate has put me here and I accept my fate to be beside you forever."

_From this moment, I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love, I give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

I want only you, my love. No other man could give me what you have given me. Your happiness is what matters to me."

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_I can't wait to live my life with you_

_I can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

"I have dreamt of this moment and never truly believed I would one day be standing here pledging to you my love, my honor, my fidelity."

_From this moment, as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

"I will hold you in my arms and in my heart forever. I will keep you a home safe and warm and I will bear and raise your pups."

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above _

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

"Inuyasha, will you consent to be my husband till death do we part?"

_From this moment, as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

Inuyasha looked at her with loving shining in his eyes. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he softly said, "Yes, I will."

**Inuyasha's POV**

_Come stop your crying, it will be alright_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

"Kagome, I'm not good with words, but I did my best. Being here today is something I never imagined would happen. You are all my dreams come true. And I stand here today not as a half-demon, a demon, or a human, but as a man deeply in love."

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_

"We have a bond between us that even time cannot come between. Your strength is my strength and you are my biggest weakness."

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

"I love you more than life itself. I pledge my heart and soul to you. My love, my protection, my fidelity is yours and only yours."

_Why can't they understand the way we feel_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but, deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

"I know as a half-demon I don't deserve to have you. I never have - and never will. The fact that you would have me is something I will never understand no matter how long I live."

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more_

"I need you, want you, love you. I need you beside me - I need you in my life. I will never leave you. Even when we are apart we will still be together."

_Don't listen to them 'cause what do they know_

_We need each other to have to hold_

_They'll see in time, I know_

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_

_I may not be with you, but you got to hold on_

_They'll see in time, I know_

_We'll show them together_

"Kagome, my destiny is with you and I, too, accept my fate. Will you consent to be my wife till death do we part?"

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there, from this day on, now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart)_

_No matter what they say (I'll be with you)_

_You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there)_

_Always_

_Always, I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there ... Always_

By this time, Kagome was crying as she looked into Inuyasha's golden orbs. "Yes, Inuyasha, I will be your wife." She said through choked sobs.

The priest pronounced them married and they sealed their union with a kiss and a hug as the crowd erupted into cheers and their friends came up to congratulate them.

_A/N: Ahhhh Love! I love these two songs and when I hear them I think of Kagome and Inuyasha so I had to include the words in my story. Let me know what you think!_


	19. The Birth

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

Chapter 18

**The Birth**

**Town of Kusamura, 1545**

After the wedding, the couple celebrated with friends at the castle. As was Mystic tradition, all married couples were tattooed using each other's blood. Inuyasha picked the spots and what would be tattooed. On Kagome's lower back, he had the kanji for his name and the word Aisai - for beloved wife - tattooed with his blood and surrounded by swirls in a pretty, feminine design. He chose her lower back because that is where his arm rested when he had his arm around her. On his left arm, the one closest to his heart, he had the hiragana for 'Kagome' and the kanji for the words Love - Ai, Fidelity - Chusei, Protection - Hogo, & Honor - Sonkei, tattooed in a diamond around her name in her blood. Also, as was Mystic tradition, the couple was left alone for two weeks while townspeople left meals at their doorstep, so that Inuyasha didn't have to go hunting and leave his new bride.

After their seclusion, Kimiko gave them their gift from her and Kiyoshi - a talented painter, she had painted a beautiful wall scroll of their first kiss as husband and wife.

Inuyasha loved to lay his head on Kagome's lap. She could scratch his ears and he could feel the pup's movements and hear the little heartbeat. Inuyasha couldn't believe how happy he was. He belonged. He had a home, a beautiful mate, and a pup on the way - things he had been raised most of his life to believe would never come to a lowly half-breed. He had to believe that this is what fate had intended for him. Life was actually sweet, as Kagome would tell him.

Kagome was encouraging Inuyasha to explore his demon ancestory and he was, with the help of Masakazu. Dog demonesses generally build a birthing area for them to have solitude when they wanted it and a place where they could birth without messing up the den. Inuyasha decided Kagome would be no different. With what he learned from apprenticing with builders, he added on a room to the house they shared. It wasn't large, but he helped her fill it up to make it comfortable. She loved the room because she could go there and Inuyasha would know she wanted to be alone and he would let her be. Sometimes, when she couldn't get comfortable, he would join her and rub her back or stomach to help relax her and then curl up beside her to sleep.

**Circa Winter Solstice 1545**

"Lady Wakana. Lady Tsukiyama. Hurry. Lord Inuyasha says that Lady Kagome is in labor." The maid called out in the temple chamber.

The two nursemaids hurried over to Inuyasha's to find a worried hanyou and a girl in early labor. They examined Kagome and assured her husband that birth wasn't imminent. Her labor progressed slowly and to help speed it along, they encouraged Inuyasha to pleasure Kagome with his fingers.

"WHAT?", was the surprised hanyou's reaction.

"By pleasuring her it will help relax her and it has been known to speed up labor. But you must be gentle.", Lady Wakana explained to him.

Poor Kagome was in labor for nearly two days even with Inuyasha's help. Finally her water broke and labor began coming on stronger. Inuyasha had no plans on leaving his wife if they had tried to force him out, but the Mystics were forward thinkers and believed the father belonged with the mother at birth. With Lady Tsukiyama helping her push, Inuyasha and Lady Wakana delivered the infant, with Inuyasha placing the newborn on Kagome's stomach.

"We did it, Koshii," Kagome said, excited but exhausted.

"No, Koibito, you did it. You did all the hard work." Inuyasha said as he cuddled around her and kissed her forehead.

Kagome brought the pup up to her breast as the nursemaids left them alone to bond. After a while, they would return and cut the cord and wash off the baby but for now it was just the three of them.

Mystics believe that a father must choose the child's name but that after birth, the name must not be spoken aloud for fear that the reincarnated soul may not be ready to be reincarnated just yet. They believed in a four month waiting period, after which a naming ceremony would be held where the father would announce the name for the first time. Inuyasha knew this and he and Kagome had talked of names before the birth. She kept on insisting on one particular name for a boy and he resisted. But as he gazed upon his son, he felt she might be right. Kagome realized she could be looking at how Inuyasha looked when he was born as she looked at her son. He was a good size, about 7 pounds, with wild, silvery-white hair and two, white, soft puppy dog ears on his head. As he nuzzled at his mother's breast, he opened his eyes to look at his parents and they were greeted by two golden globes. He definately could be a mini Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quietly whispered, "Koibito, I think you are right on about the name."

Kagome looked up at him and saw a cocky smile of satisfaction on his face. She then settled against him and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the first feelings of motherhood.

_Ok - short and sweet. Needed a short and sweet chapter after that last one. Next chapter I'll reveal the pup's name - promise!_


	20. And The Pup's Name Is

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

Chapter 19

**And The Pup's Name Is ...**

**Town of Kusamura, Early Spring 1546**

The winter was extremely harsh and some elderly residents didn't make it through the hard times. Unfortunately, even though the healers tried, some newborns and toddlers didn't make it through either. Kagome was entering her training as a healer, and when she lost another patient it affected her deeply.

She kept her pup tightly swaddled and took him everywhere with her after she was ok to get up and go back to training. She kept calling him 'pup', since she wasn't allowed to know his name that Inuyasha had chosen. For his part, Inuyasha usually called him pup too, unless he wouldn't stop crying and then, even though he had made progress with his lack of patience, it was still, "HEY KID - GIVE MY EARS A REST WILL YA!".

Inuyasha still had a way to work on his temper, and he and Kagome still argued, although it was mainly because he liked to see the spark in her eyes when she was pissed. Plus, he enjoyed making up to her and the pleasures they shared afterwards. Unfortunately, his temper was fodder for the young pup, who at first was surprised at his father's outbursts, but after he started smiling, began cooing and giggling when Inuyasha began one of his tirades. This would make Kagome burst out into fits of laughter and Inuyasha to just mutter, "Feh, I give up!" and walk away.

They discovered that the pup had his human time also - and it was the day before his father's. "Great!", sighed Kagome, "Two days in a row with grumpy men!"

Kiyoshi and Kimiko would bring over their young hanyou cub, Kentaro, and the two boys were fascinated with each other. Kimiko and Kagome would discuss training, babies and other motherhood things while the men discussed Takagawa.

"It's only a matter of time before he strikes again.", Kiyoshi commented, "He's still trying to figure out what do about that sword of yours."

"Yea, well let him fucking come," Inuyasha responded back, "The son of a bitch is mine!"

Inuyasha hadn't felt this much wrath towards any human in his life and only felt it against one other person ever - Naraku. Takagawa's atrocities to humans and demons alike was enough to make his blood boil.

Even with the harsh environment, Inuyasha's training didn't cease. In fact, the harsher the climate, the better, as he learned to be more resourceful in keeping up his energy. Since being able to turn full demon he had discovered he could withstand more pain and survive poison. He also developed a new power he called Lightening Wave, where he could send out bolts of energy from his hands to his opponent. He also learned to make himself seemingly invisible, as he learned total stealth.

Spring came seemingly early, as the thaw came around the spring equinox. The new parents in the village, whose children were born four moons ago, prepared for their naming ceremonies. Inuyasha and Kagome were no different, as they were anxious to have their son officially be considered a villager.

The ceremony was held on a beautiful, sunny morning, with birds singing and not a cloud in the sky. Snow was still around on the ground, covering the soon to be tilled fields. The altar where Kagome and Inuyasha said their vows was prepared with a bassinette and torches surrounding it. Each father brought their child up to the bassinette and asked for the Mistress's blessing. She would ask for the name and then ask the mother if she agreed. She then would bless the child and say a prayer for their celestial sign - which was then given to the father to give to his wife. She would wear the charm around her neck on a necklace given to her by the temple maids. Then, as an added bonus, with Persephone in the town, Persephone would ask for the blessings of the powerful greek gods and goddesses as well and then request a sign from the gods as to the sign of protection for the child from the heavens. Finally, family and friends would greet the child, welcome him or her into the world and bestow a gift upon the babe.

A total of five children were born four moons ago, Inuyasha's son included. When the time came, Inuyasha walked up to the Mistress and placed his son in the bassinette as he bowed to the head Mystic.

"Mistress Mystic, I request your blessing upon my son." Inuyasha announced solidly.

"What is the child's name?"

Inuyasha swallowed and replied, "His name is Inuyashaichi, the first born son of Inuyasha."

The Mistress eyed him and them turned to Kagome, "Does the mother concur with the chosen name?".

This having been the name Kagome wanted for her son, she clapped her hands together excitedly and nodded, "YES!" she said, happily.

The Mistress raised the child up to the heavens and chanted a prayer in mystic before announcing, "His celestial sign is that of the moon."

She placed the pup back in the bassinette and pulled out a charm that she handed to Inuyasha who turned around and handed it to Kagome. Persephone came over and prayed in her native language of greek, while holding her hand over the pup's chest. A greenish-blue light swirled around the child as she called upon the will of her gods.

Finally she spoke and said, "His guardian from the heavens is Pegasus, the powerful flying horse. Pegasus will guide him through his life and protect him. Later on I will show you where in the heavens you find his guardian. Now my friends, I will grant him a gift. Oh child of Inuyasha, you are the son of a powerful and strong warrior. So in light of that I grant you the gift of strength to guide you through these troubled times of war." With that, she smiled and bowed her head to Inuyasha and sat down.

Behind her, Xia came and bestowed her blessing of courage upon the child. Zeshin bestowed faith, Kimiko bestowed handsomeness, Kiyoshi bestowed music. Other friends came up and bestowed other similar wishes and Kagome had tears in her eyes. She felt her son was a lucky pup and she felt even luckier. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

_A/N: Okay - the ending "ichi" means first born son so the name Inuyashaichi translates to 'first born son of Inuyasha'. Whaddya think? let me know._


	21. A Face From The Past

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Chapter 20

**A Face From The Past**

**Town of Kusamura, Late Summer, 1549**

The years seemed to pass quickly and before they knew it, Kagome and Inuyasha had been in Kusamura for going on five years now. Inuyasha's training advanced considerably as he learned ninja techniques, speed and stealth as well as perfecting his newest technique, Lightening Wave. He also continued to apprentice as a farmer, stone cutter and builder to continue learning. To keep himself relaxed, Inuyasha learned to play the stringed instrument, the biwa, and was so fascinated with glass blowing that he took it up as a hobby. He even sold some of his creations. Because of his training and his efficiency in battle, Inuyasha was bestowed the title of Captain and given his own regiment.

Lord Suiren granted him a house of his own among the Samurais, but Inuyasha refused. He chose instead a house among the farming lands and started farming. He had plans to take his family and return to Mushashi next year since Kagome's training was nearly completed. He enjoyed Kusamura, but they missed their home and their old friends. And there would be no other way to support his family than by farming in Kaede's village so he decided to start now.

Speaking of family, their family had grown considerably. Being a dog, Inuyasha discovered resisting his mate while she was in heat was impossible. For her part, Kagome couldn't say no to his sweet affections when she was fertile. She could have brewed a tea to keep her from being fertile, but she couldn't be nursing when she drank it. Unfortunately, she was always nursing when she became fertile so she was pregnant every year.

Her first fertile time came just before Yashaichi's naming ceremony, and in late autumn of 1546, about a month before Yasha's birthday, she birthed an identical pair of twin boy pups, Shaoran and Shirrow. Both boys had silver hair with black tips and black tipped puppy ears as well as their father's golden eyes. Their next son, Bunza (named after the little lynx that Inuyasha had met at Totousai's), was born in the early spring of 1548. He had silver hair with black streaks and black puppy ears but he had his mother's emerald eyes. Their youngest son, Yukio, was born this past winter of 1549. He looked like a copy of Yasha except he also had Kagome's eyes. And now she was pregnant again, due in late winter. It was to be after this pup's naming ceremony that the family planned to pick up stakes and head back to Mushashi.

Kagome's training took her to incredible heights as her powers grew exponentially. She even surpassed Mistress Mystics expectations of her. She completed her levels of training and now stood one quest away from completing her training. On her forehead, above her right eyebrow, was three stones for each year of training, placed into her flesh. Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire. All she needed know was the Diamond and her training would be complete. In her second year, her trainers discovered she had power over fire, so fire became her attacks. She carried her bow and a fan and each had an attack. Her Fire Typhoon attack was from her bow, enabling her to shoot numerous arrows of fire at her enemy. Her Fire Twister was created by her fan, similar to Kagura's wind attacks. And lastly, her DragonFire attack came from her hands as she could send fireballs to throw. When she completed her quest she would be known as a Mystic Fire Sorceress Princess. She also became an excellent healer with powers of an empath (being able to take on the pain of another). And besides knowing major events of the future because she was FROM the future, she discovered that she was also a seer and could predict events she hadn't heard of before. Yes, she had become powerful.

The family was well known around town and market. Inuyasha was comfortable enough in town to walk around unprotected even on the nights of the new moon. The family attended festivals and plays and visited the marketplace regularly. Kagome created food for their crops and animals to help them remain healthy so the family could earn money by selling what they didn't need.

Takagawa did return and Inuyasha and the evil Hun came face to face many times. To avert problems with Takagawa's sorcerer, Kagome began joining in on the battles, even though Inuyasha disliked the idea. Unfortunately, he had to agree that magic was needed to fight magic, so she wore clothes that kept the enemy from realizing that 'Inuyasha's sorcerer' was actually a sorceress. While Kagome would hold off the sorcerer's attacks on Inuyasha, Inuyasha was able to engage Takagawa. So far all the battles ended in draws with Takagawa calling for retreat after Inuyasha would destroy his troops with a well placed Wind Scar that always seemed to miss its main mark.

Kagome's final quest came up and Inuyasha was not happy. His wife, while pregnant and with a nursing pup in tow, would be journeying with Persephone and Xia to Mount Kousetsu to search for the bow of Odysseus, the legendary Greek warrior. Persephone had used her powers to hid the bow on the Mount. Kagome would need strength, courage, resolve and full knowledge of her magic to survive and retrieve the bow. If she succeeded she would be awarded the bow, which would enable her to shoot five arrows at a time. She would also receive her diamond stone on her forehead as well as the Sorcerer's Stone. The stone was a huge diamond necklace surrounded by gold rings encrusted with precious stones. It was said to contain the wisdom of the Mystic sages and sorcerers that she would be able to call upon when needed. This was something extra that the Mystics decided to give to Kagome if she completed her quest and not something all who finished training received.

Inuyasha was not allowed to travel with her and, while he knew she had to complete this herself, his protective side didn't like it. The whole time she was gone, all he did was fidget. The pups kept him occupied but he still had plenty of time to worry. Xia promised not to let anything happen to her "charge" and Inuyasha had to accept that. Although, to Inuyasha, it seemed like a year, after two weeks, a tired but elated Kagome returned, pup on her back and bow in hand.

At the ceremony celebrating her return, accomplishment and awards, she was given a beautiful, proud, but gentle, demon palomino stallion from Lord Suiren and a peregrine falcon named Taka as a familiar by the temple priests. The whole town seemed to be on hand to celebrate her achievement. Per Mystic tradition, Kagome was to choose a new name for herself that she would now be known as. Only her closest friends and her husband could now call her Kagome. She decided to use her second name, Leilani. She was now known officially as Lady Leilani, sorceress princess.

Fall harvest soon followed with a Harvest moon festival. Kagome prepared the foods for the winter as Inuyasha tilled under his fields for the last time. The pups enjoyed their favorite foods from pumpkin breads, to apple spice cakes, apple cider and acorn squash. The celebratory mood, however, would be short lived.

Inuyasha and his troops were summoned to a village at the southern end of the castle town's area by the village bells. It was the smallest village, extremely poor, and had nothing of value for bandits. As Inuyasha raced with Xia, Persephone, and the rest of his men to the village, he wondered why they were being attacked. Feeling it wasn't Takagawa, Inuyasha had Kagome remain behind. Surely he could handle a few worthless bandits. When he arrived he met up with Kiyoshi and some of the demon wolves. It seemed like a simple band of thieves, but he discovered he was wrong. Before he had a chance to draw Tessaiga, Takagawa appeared on his steed, laughing a sneering laugh and Inuyasha felt a searing pain through his entire body. Takagawa's sorcerer had hidden the familiar scents so Inuyasha was unaware of what was coming. Using Inuyasha's own Lightening Wave, the sorcerer was filling Inuyasha's body with electricity, electrocuting him. This continued unrelenting until Persephone was able to discover where the sorcerer was and break his contact with Inuyasha, but it was too late, Inuyasha's body lay crumpled on the ground, smoldering from the incessant attack, his eyes void of all expression. As Kiyoshi tried to give chase, the sorcerer pulled Takagawa away from the battle and into safety.

His friends rushed over to him.

"Is he dead?", whispered one of his soldiers.

"No," said Xia, as Kiyoshi picked up Inuyasha's limp body, "but I feel he doesn't have long.", she continued, "Kiyoshi, take him into one of the huts, I'll go get Lady Leilani." she finished as she rushed off.

Farther into the village, a woman watched the battle. When she saw the half-demon approach, she hid herself. As Kiyoshi carried Inuyasha into the closest hut, the woman now entered to assist. She looked at the half-demon with knowing eyes.

Kiyoshi turned around and saw her and said, "Oh, Priestess, I didn't see you there. I doubt there is anything you can do for my friend. His mate is an exceptional healer and empath. She will be able to cure him."

"_Mate_?" thought the priestess looking curiously at Kiyoshi, "_He's mated_?" she thought.

The priestess went and drew some water for Inuyasha and brought it in to the hut. A commotion outside alerted her to the arrival of the healer. She heard the murmurs of "Lady Leilani" and it confused her more. The lady walked in, wearing a light blue velvet hooded cape. She saw the priestess inside the hut and froze. As she removed her hood she made eye contact with the priestess.

"_Kagome_." the priestess thought with disgust.

With amazement in her voice, Kagome breathed out the name, "Kikyou".

_A/N: dun dun da dun da dun ... MWHAHAHAHA - she's baaaaaaccckkk!_


	22. The Demon Awakens

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Chapter 21

The Demon Awakens

"Kikyou," breathed Kagome, "What are you doing here?"

"No matter why I am here. I am and I plan on completing the task of taking Inuyasha to hell with me, like he promised." Kikyou said to her menancing, raising her bow and cocking an arrow, "and you will not interfere."

"Kikyou, do you really think your simple arrow will affect me now?" asks Kagome, "I will not let you take Inuyasha. He does not want to die. He has a family of pups now. He wants to be with them."

Kagome took a battle stance.

"Hmph! Pups you say - you call your children like dogs. If I had been the one to give Inuyasha the family like I wanted to when I was alive, they would be human. I've had my say ... now DIE!"

As she fired her arrow, a loud growl of "WENCH!" and a bright flash of light filled the room. Kikyou's bow fell to the ground as its owner fell sideways, bleeding profusley from wounds on her back. Kikyou looked up, thinking,

"_What just happened_?". She saw that Kagome had caught her arrow in her hand and that directly in front of her, in a protective stance, stood Inuyasha. His clothes in tatters, his eyes flaming red, his elongated claws at the ready, his long fangs bared.

"How dare you attack my mate?", demon Inuyasha growled, "Who the hell are you, bitch?"

"_He doesn't know me_?", Kikyou thought, "_What's happened to him? A minute ago he was lying lifeless on the floor_." she thought, trembling in fear.

Kagome herself thought similar thoughts. "_He doesn't know Kikyou but he knows me. He's full demon now. My spell doesn't help him control his demon when he's on the verge of death_."

"I'll leave you be, bitch, since I can smell you're dead already." Inuyasha growled as he turned around and picked up Kagome and bolted out the door of the hut.

He sprinted past the samurais outside, as Kiyoshi watched and followed. Demon Inuyasha ran deep into the forest heading for what he knew was home, carrying his mate, with Kiyoshi close behind, worried. Kiyoshi knew about Kagome's spell on Inuyasha but was concerned about what had just occured at the village.

Demon Inuyasha raced into the town and entered his 'den'. The maid that was there watching their pups screamed in fear at the sight.

"Suki," Kagome spoke calmly, "It's fine. Just get the pups and take them out to get air. I can handle the lord."

"Y-Y-Yes, Lady Leilani," the young maid stammered as she gathered up the wide-eyed pups, who were just staring at their father.

They had seen their father as a full demon, but never as wild-looking as he appeared now, and they were curious.

"Come children," Suki urged, "Let's go pick some flowers in the meadow." Suki picked up Yukio and Bunza as the other three followed.

"Is papa ok?", asked little Yasha of his mama.

"Yes sweetie, he just needs to calm down. Go with Lady Suki."

The children left with Suki and Kagome turned her sights on Inuyasha as she noticed Kiyoshi enter. "Please, Kiyoshi, leave Inuyasha to me." Kiyoshi left the two alone.

"Inuyasha, please put me down. We're safe now." She kept her arms around his neck as he gently released her. His breathing was heavy and she could tell he was still badly injured. She closed her eyes and concentrated healing energies through her hands into his body. His breathing slowed and his eyes closed as the energy surged through his body. His body slowly slumped to the ground as she knelt beside him.

"Inuyasha?" she said, as he slowly opened his eyes to reveal gold orbs. She saw his claws and fangs retreat and knew he was coming around.

"Ka - Kagome?" he sputtered, "What happened?".

"You don't remember, my love?" she spoke steady and softly, "Apparantly, when you are on the verge of death, your demon can still take over."

"Did ... did I hurt anyone?" "We'll talk about it later, right now you need to rest." She helped Inuyasha to his feet and to their bed. She brought him some food and water and made sure he was comfortable before she left him alone.

She went out to talk to Kiyoshi. He explained what had happened in the battle.

After he was finished, he asked, "Who was that priestess? Does she know you?".

"Yes,", Kagome replied, "But I'll explain later. We need to find a way to stop that sorcerer. As long as he is alive, Takagawa is protected and these lands will never be free. First, however, I need to take care of someone. KHAN," she called for her demon stallion.

"Where are you going, Kagome," Kiyoshi asked as she mounted her steed.

"Nevermind, please keep an eye on Inuyasha and don't tell him I've gone. If he asks just say I'm out with the pups." she said as she rode out of town and into the forest - south to the recently attacked village.

"_Kikyou_," she thought.


	23. Knowledge Of The Past

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Chapter 22

**Knowledge of the Past**

Kagome rode back into the small village. By this time, Inuyasha's samurais had dispersed. The villagers were surprised to see the young sorceress.

"My Lady, we hope Lord Inuyasha is alright. Is there anything we can do for you?"

Kagome got down off her horse. "Where is the priestess that was here earlier?", she asked.

"Lady Kikyou? She is resting in the hut at the end of the road. She was gravely injured, I'm afraid, by one of those worthless bandits.", one of the older villagers commented.

"_Good_," Kagome thought, "_They don't realize what happened with Inuyasha_." Kagome headed down to the hut the villagers pointed out. She quietly walked in.

She found Kikyou resting against the wall, her breathing shallow. Her soul collectors swarmed around inside the hut, dropping souls into their mistress. But she was bleeding profusely from the wounds on her back and it stained her white hitoe.

"Kikyou," Kagome said, quietly.

Kikyou opened her eyes and stared at Kagome. "You've returned have you? Why?" Kikyou asked in a monotone voice.

"Because I can help you.", Kagome replied.

"You would help me? After I tried to kill you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because a certain half-demon we both know would be beside himself with grief if he knew what happened and learned that you died. I can't live with myself if that happened."

Kikyou allowed Kagome to come to her. Kagome took out some red ochre from her pouch that hung from her sash and rubbed it in her hands. She then placed her hands on Kikyou's back and concentrated her healing energies towards the priestess. As the wounds began to heal, Kagome felt them open up on her back. She winced as the pain shot through her body. She knew the wounds would heal within an hour but it didn't help it hurt any less.

"Speaking of Inuyasha," , Kikyou started, "What happened to him?"

Kagome explained about how Inuyasha's demon side first appeared all the way up to her spell. "It appears that when his life is in danger, his demon still takes over.", Kagome finished as she moved away from the now healed priestess.

"That explains to me the stripes on his cheeks,", Kikyou mused, "I was curious about that."

"You are healed, Kikyou," Kagome said, "I need to return and check on Inuyasha." Kagome got up and walked out, leaving Kikyou to her thoughts about what had happened.

"_Inuyasha_," Kikyou thought, "_This is one reason why I had wanted you human_."

Back at the house, Inuyasha woke up and asked for Kagome. Kiyoshi tried to convince him that she had the pups out picking flowers, but Inuyasha sensed he wasn't being truthful. He got up, changed into new clothes and headed out to look for Kagome, over Kiyoshi's objections. "_You are a hard head, my old friend_.", Kiyoshi thought.

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent and realized she had taken her horse.

"I hate it when she insists on riding that damn thing in her condition." Inuyasha muttered to himself.

He looked up and saw her coming towards him.

"WOMAN," He yelled at her, "GET DOWN OFF THAT DAMN ANIMAL!".

Kagome dismounted and walked up to Inuyasha. He could tell in her eyes something was up.

"What's up, Kagome? Where did you go that you needed the horse?", He demanded.

"I went back to the village to help any injured.", she said, trying to sound calm.

She wasn't worried that Inuyasha would want to go see Kikyou, she knew he would, she was still worried that he wasn't fully healed and she knew he always pushed himself.

"Anybody seriously hurt?", he asked innocently.

"Just one, but she'll be ok." Kagome replied.

"Good." Inuyasha took the reins and started to go take Khan to his barn.

They walked quietly together as Inuyasha placed Khan in his pen. Then they walked back to the house and sat down in the kitchen. Suki had brought the pups back and they were playing quietly. The pups excitedly got up and greeted their parents. Inuyasha held Yukio and Bunza while the twins and Yasha sat beside their papa and played.

Kagome worked on a quick dinner as Inuyasha absentmindedly looked into the fire.

"You want to tell me something, don't you Koshii?', Inuyasha finally spoke.

"You've become quite perceptive, Inuyasha. It doesn't suit you.", Kagome said, trying to lighten the mood. "But, yes, we do need to talk and I'll just come right to it. The injured woman was Kikyou."

The fact that Inuyasha continued to stare into the fire surprised Kagome. It wasn't the reaction she had expected.

"She's alive, is she?", he asked quietly, "Is she alright?".

Kagome told him that Kikyou was fine and then explained how Kikyou became injured. As she did, she watched him flex his hand in and out of a fist as he looked at his claws.

"Papa, you k?", Bunza asked as he watched his father's flexing fist.

"Yes, my son, I'm fine.", Inuyasha comforted the worried pup as he placed a kiss on the pup's head.

He sat Bunza down as Kagome handed out dishes of stew to the pups and then Kagome took a squirming Yukio to feed while Inuyasha took his bowl. After finishing two large bowls of stew and rice he started to get up.

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked, "Why didn't you seem surprised when I told you Kikyou was there?".

"Because, when I was at the village, I thought I caught her scent. I thought I was going crazy, but obviously I'm not.", Inuyasha replied.

"I know you must go see her. Go ahead.", Kagome said as she moved Yukio to the other breast and wiped Bunza's face. Inuyasha walked out, but he only got to the edge of the town.

"Persephone.", Inuyasha greeted the woman warrior.

"Inuyasha.", she greeted back, "Are you going to see Kikyou?".

This stopped Inuyasha in his tracks. "Wha...? How do you ... ?"

"Inuyasha, I need to tell you something before you go," Persephone said to him, leading him to a rock, "Inuyasha, you know Kikyou wants nothing more than to die with you, but, you see, the Fates do not wish for something like that to happen. First, it won't succeed. Your soul is mostly demon and would not descend to the human hell and the part of your soul that is human has been purified enough through Kagome that it wouldn't descend to hell either. If Kikyou had succeed in killing you all those years ago that is what would have happened. But the Fates intervened and you heard Kagome's voice, which saved you."

"How do you know all this?", Inuyasha asked, suspiciously.

"Because, my Lord husband is the god of the underworld. In Greece he is known as Hades."

Inuyasha just stared at her. "Are you saying YOU are the goddess of the underworld?".

Persephone nodded. "Inuyasha, over 50 years ago you and Kikyou were fated to come together. But you were not destined to be together forever. When Kikyou decided to use the Shikon Jewel to turn you human, she sealed her fate. Nothing good can come from the Shikon Jewel. You were never destined to be human and had we not interceded, you would have become a murderous human, killing Kikyou and any children you would have had with her. So the Fates stepped in. The Fates sent the demons to Onigumo to create Naraku and kill Kikyou."

This news greatly angered Inuyasha and he slammed his fist against the rock. "WHY?", he demanded, "Why did Kikyou have to die? Why couldn't you separate us some other way?". His anger fully evident.

"Because the Fates decided that Kikyou's soul needed to learn some more before it could be reincarnated again.", Persephone replied quietly. "And the fact that she was going to use the jewel for her own purposes ... she had to be stopped before she destroyed her soul. If she had destroyed her soul we don't know if we could have saved her. So the Fates did what they thought best to save her soul. What we didn't count on was Urasue. Kikyou was not supposed to be revived. The piece of Kagome's soul that remains in Kikyou MUST be returned to Kagome. Without it, Kagome will never be able to use her true spiritual powers.", Persephone grew quiet.

"So you are saying that Kikyou must die again.", Inuyasha said quietly.

"She is already dead, Inuyasha. She must return to the land of the dead. And you must be the one to convince her to release her soul." Inuyasha considered this for a moment before turning away from Persephone and bounding off.

"_You know what you must do, Inuyasha_," thought Persephone as she turned and faded into a ball of light, "_I hope you have the courage to do it_."

Inuyasha bounded to the village and was greeted by the villagers.

"Lord Inuyasha, welcome! We are glad to see you are better. We were worried.", the village elder greeted him.

"Old man, where is the priestess?", Inuyasha pressed him, ignoring the greeting.

"The priestess? I'm sorry to say she took her leave of us. It saddened us so. The village children adored her.", the elder replied sadly.

"Gone? Which way did she go, old man?", Inuyasha said gruffly.

"I don't know." he replied.

"She couldn't have gone far," Inuyasha muttered to no one in particular as he followed her scent to the other side of the village, where it disappeared. "_DAMN! Kikyou ... where did you go_?"

_WOW - over 4000 hits! YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL! I Love You_!_ Kagome was Kagome and all nicey nicey but, well_, _Kikyou's gone again - but I promise - she'll make another appearance! MWHAHAHAHA! - InuyashaPuppyDog_


	24. Kagome Is Kidnapped!

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Chapter 23

**Kagome is Kidnapped!**

**Winter Solstice, 1549**

A blizzard blew fiercely outside. Inside the small house, the half-demon family gathered around the fireplace. Kagome had introduced the concept of "Christmas" to her pups by celebrating the pagan celebration of the longest night of winter. The pups knew of "Santa Claus" and eagerly awaited his gifts on the morning of the longest night. Kagome worked all year weaving clothes and blankets for the pups for winter while Inuyasha bartered his labor for gifts. The family wasn't poor, but Inuyasha was still used to not having money so he would work for other families in exchange for them making toys for the pups. The pups bounced around eagerly, playing with their toys and trying on their new clothes.

Kagome made a feast for her family (although with a family of hungry dog-demons, every night was a feast). They had goose, yams, green beans, rice, soup, and plenty of sweet dumplings and rice cakes. The pups ate voraciously (given their young ages - they ate like their father). They also celebrated Yashaichi's 4th birthday with his favorite dessert - spice cake.

Inuyasha had told Kagome about Kikyou leaving before he could get to her and all about what Persephone had told him. He had promised never to hide anything from her a long time ago and he had always kept his promise.

Suki was staying longer with the family to help with the pups now that Kagome was six months along and beginning to rest more often in her "birthing room". She was beginning to become more and more invaluable to Kagome and the pups hated to see her leave.

A few days later, Inuyasha received a request to investigate a demon causing problems outside a local village so he kissed Kagome and left to investigate. Kagome and Suki put the pups down for their naps and Kagome went to lay down while Suki worked on some knitting.

When Inuyasha arrived at the village, the villagers were confused. They knew nothing of any demons plaguing the surrounding area. Inuyasha searched, but could find nothing out of the ordinary, no smells that were different.

He headed back to town and went home to find Suki unconscious on the floor. He became alarmed and tried to wake her up. He called for Kagome and when she didn't answer he hurried to the bedroom. He found five sleeping pups but no Kagome. "KAGOME!" he yelled, running to check her special room and didn't find her there either - though there appeared to have been a struggle there. He check every room before heading back to find Suki stirring.

"Suki, dammit, what happened? Where's Kagome?"

"Lord Inuyasha?", Suki said, coming to and then, "Oh my Kami, my Lord! These 3 strange looking men came in and took the lady. I tried to stop them but they hit me and I must have passed out. The pups? Where are the pups?", she stated, crying.

"The pups are ok - they're still sleeping. You stay here and take care of them - I'm gonna follow Kagome's scent."

"_DAMN_!", he thought as he raced out the door, "_That damn demon hunt must've been a trap to lure me away so they could get to Kagome_."

He followed Kagome's scent out of town and northwest in the surrounding forest. He followed until he came to Takagawa's camp site.

"_So this is who's taken her_.", he thought angrily. He walked through the campsite, Tessaiga drawn. Surprisingly, it was empty. He searched until he saw a building in the distance. He picked up the scent of Kagome and ... "_That damn sorcerer_!", he thought as he raced to the building and crashed his way inside only to find ... "MIRRORS!"

Inuyasha had entered a house of mirrors and illusions. He looked around and all he saw was his reflection until ... "KAGOME!" He saw his wife in battle with Takagawa's sorcerer. "_She's not up to battling_!" Inuyasha thought, worried and angry at the same time. "KAGOME", he called again to no avail. Not being able to find a way to get to his mate, Inuyasha began destroying the mirrors with his fists, all the while screaming Kagome's name.

**Kagome's POV**

A tired Kagome battled on. Three men had taken her to Takagawa's sorcerer, who had sneered at the young girl's abilities. He finally had the source of Inuyasha's strength and he planned to destroy her for his master. Doubting her strength, the sorcerer even let her be free to defend herself, but she only had her hands and fan with her. Kagome only seemed to have time to dodge the sorcerer's attacks and never time to respond. Plus, she was trying to protect her stomach and the pup she carried inside. "_Inuyasha, hurry, I don't know how much longer I can last_.", she thought to herself.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"KAGOME!", Inuyasha screamed again as he watched his mate get thrown into the wall by another blast, "DAMMIT! How do I get to her?" he said aloud as he continued breaking mirror after mirror.

"You can't half-demon!" came a voice from behind him. Inuyasha turned to be face-to-face with Takagawa.

"You bastard. Your fight is with me, not her, let her go, dammit she's pregnant!" Inuyasha growled.

"HAHAHAHAHA,", Takagawa laughed evilly, "Blame yourself half-demon. You're the one who brought her into this battle. I finally discovered the source of your strength. When she's dead you'll be helpless."

"BASTARD!", Inuyasha screamed as he began swinging Tessaiga. The two men became locked in a heated sword fight, each countering the other's swings. All the while, Inuyasha attempted to keep his eye on Kagome, asking the gods to watch over her until he could get there.

"Keep your eyes on me, half-breed!" Takagawa sneered as his sword made contact with Inuyasha's left arm, cutting the fire-rat cloth and drawing blood.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!", Inuyasha took the chance to apply another attack, which caught the Hun off guard.

"_He's more than just a mere half-demon_.", thought Takagawa, "_What else is the source of his power_?"

The battle continued until Inuyasha caught something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Kagome thrown across the room and lie in a crumpled heap on the floor ... and not move.

"Get up! Dammit Kagome GET UP!" Inuyasha screamed as Takagawa took another swipe and sliced him across the back, deeply cutting him. As Inuyasha fell to his knees, he saw Kagome stand and then ...

An intense, bright lightening bolt filled the sky and destroy the building. Mirrors shattered and Inuyasha felt himself getting hit with shards of glass. He instinctively flattened himself to the ground and covered his head, all the while wondering what had happened and where Kagome was. He waited until the debris had settled before getting up. He was bleeding profusely, but he didn't care. He had to find Kagome! He sniffed around and realized that Takagawa had managed to escape.

"Cowardly bastard.", he said to himself as he looked around. That's when he saw her. "KAGOME!"


	25. Kagome's Demon

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Chapter 24

**Kagome's Demon**

"KAGOME!", Inuyasha called again when she didn't respond. He looked around and saw a gruesome sight. Takagawa's sorcerer was laying face-up on the ground, a look of shock on his face, impaled all over with shards of mirror, bloody and obviously dead. He watched Kagome as he came closer, watched as her body swayed slightly back and forth, as if unsteady on her feet. Suddenly, she turned to Inuyasha and growled a menacing growl.

Inuyasha stopped dead, shocked. Kagome's eyes were blood red with blue slits, light purple streaked her cheeks, and she had fangs and claws. She bared her fangs and growled at Inuyasha.

"_She's ... she's demon_?", Inuyasha thought as he stared at her. As she growled once more, Inuyasha's instinct took over. "_She smells my demon, she's challenging me_.", Inuyasha realized, remembering that dog demonesses were dominant over their mates if the mate was weak. Allowing his demon blood to rise to the surface, he growled back at her, a growl telling her to step down, that he was her dominant male. When she refused, she growled again and took a swipe at him with her claws. The claws were small, smaller than his normally were as a half-demon. Inuyasha, being quicker, dodged and maneuvered behind her, grabbing her arms and forcing them behind her back, trying to be gentle, but tough at the same time. He didn't know what caused this, but he couldn't bear to see Kagome like this. "Back down", he growled again in her ear. "Never!", she hissed at him. Following instinct, Inuyasha quickly clamped his fangs into the base of her neck and shoulder, causing a loud, banshee-like scream to erupt from Kagome. Because Kagome was still fatigued from the fight and unused to her new body, he managed to get her on her knees without much difficulty. Kagome tried to struggle but to no avail. Inuyasha had her firmly in his grasp and she finally slump against him, admitting defeat.

Inuyasha released his fangs and turned Kagome around and cradled her in his arms. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be sleeping, passed out from the fight. "_Kagome_," he thought, worriedly, "_What happened to you_?"

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and, ignoring his own pain, ran at full speed back to town. He had to get Kagome back to the temple and fast.

Inuyasha arrived at the temple and was greeted by temple maids. Seeing Inuyasha's state and Lady Leilani lying limp in his arms, one of the maids ran to get some help. A couple of nursemaids came to their aid but Inuyasha insisted on seeing someone else.

"Get Lady Noni", he demanded of the maids as one ran to fulfill his request. Lady Noni arrived and was distressed to see the two of them.

"What happened?", she asked as she took Lady Leilani from Inuyasha's arms and laid her down on a futon. As the nursemaids tended to his wounds, Inuyasha explained what had occurred.

"You tell me what happened, woman! Why did she fucking turn demon?".

"It appears your fathers' demon blood is even stronger than I had expected,", Lady Noni started, "When Kagome drank the potion with your blood in it, I explained she may notice some changes as she was, technically, now a half-demon. Have you noticed any other changes?"

"Changes? Only that she heals a bit faster than a mere human,", Inuyasha commented, "and that she has more stamina.", he said, allowing his mind to wander to their "playtimes", before shaking the memories out of his head and getting back to the present.

"Another change, obviously, is that, like you, when her life is mortally in danger, the demon blood arises to protect itself from harm. This is not good for her. We must seal her demon blood inside her so this will not occur again. She was lucky this time. If there is a next time ... ", Lady Noni's voice trailed off.

"What about the pup she's carrying? Will the change have any affect on him?", Inuyasha asked, worried.

"I will have the nursemaids check her over now. As for any changes to the child, I cannot say until after the child is born. And even then, if anything affected him, it may not show up for years."

With that, Lady Noni bid him a good day and left as the nursemaids began to check on the unborn pup. By this time Kagome was stirring, and complaining of one nasty headache.

"What happened?", she murmured. "I'll explain later, Koshii.", Inuyasha spoke to her softly.

The nursemaids assured him that the pregnancy seemed fine and she was ok to go home. Inuyasha cradled Kagome in his arms and carried home, thankful to the gods that his mate and unborn pup had survived this day seemingly unscathed.


	26. The Mournful Howl

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Chapter 25

**The Mournful Howl**

**Mid-Winter (around what would be our February), 1550**

Kagome had weathered her demon attack quite well and appeared no worse for the wear. She was shocked when Inuyasha had told her what happened and scared at the same time. Inuyasha commissioned the local sword smith for a small weapon for Kagome, designed to keep her demon blood sealed, similar to Tessaiga. The sword smith delivered a beautiful dagger with a jewel-encrusted gold handle, plenty worthy enough for a sorceress princess. Kagome kept it hidden around her waist, grateful for the added protection.

Kagome gave birth to their sixth son in the middle of a brutally cold night. After so many births, the baby came quite quickly, with the nursemaids getting there just before he was delivered.

Two days later, with another frightful storm brewing outside, Inuyasha was surprised to hear a knock at his door. Wondering who could be outside in such a storm, he opened the door to find Kiyoshi standing there, shivering and carrying a small bundle. Getting his friend out of the bitter cold and beside the fire, Inuyasha asked him why he was here on such a day.

"Inuyasha,", Kiyoshi started, sadness tinged in his voice, "did I hear correctly that your mate has birthed recently?"

"Yea, 2 nights ago.", Inuyasha replied, wondering about the formality in Kiyoshi's tone, "Isn't Kimiko due any day as well with your second?"

Looking at the bundle, Kiyoshi continued, "She birthed a short time ago ... but ... but ...," a tear ran down his cheek, "she didn't survive the birth. He came out feet first, she bled terribly."

By now, Inuyasha noticed the small bundle moving. He could feel his heart aching for his friend, imagining what he would do if he were in Kiyoshi's place.

"My friend, we have no nursing females in the pack right now. None are due until late spring. My son will not survive until then. Please, I beg of you," Kiyoshi began handing the bundle to Inuyasha, "Please, take my son and raise him. He needs a mother and I trust only you and Kagome to do this."

"Kiyoshi,", Inuyasha said softly as he took the squirming bundle. Looking down at the barely hours old pup, he looked back at Kiyoshi as Kiyoshi got up to leave. "I will raise him as my own flesh and blood. He will lack for nothing, I promise you."

Before he left, Kiyoshi looked back at his friend and said, "I know you will that's why I chose you. The wolves don't follow Mystic traditions about the name - you can if you wish. The choice of name is yours but, well, Kimiko always had a soft spot for the name Kieran." and Kiyoshi left into the bitter cold.

Inuyasha looked at the pup and thought to himself, "Kieran you will be."

He took the pup back to Kagome, sat down, handed her the pup and told what had just occurred. With tears streaming down her face, she placed the newborn to her breast for his first meal. He held his wife as she cried and couldn't help but let a tear or two fall down his own cheek.

A week later came another knock on their door. This time, it was Kiyoshi's father, Keiji. With him he had Kiyoshi's oldest son, Kentaro, and Kiyoshi's katana. He also looked very old and tired for his age. Greeting Inuyasha, he brought terrible news.

"Takagawa attacked our outer tribe. It wasn't a huge battle but Kiyoshi went to help. He thought he could take Takagawa down now that the sorcerer was out of the way, but it wasn't to be. Takagawa killed my son. And then the heartless bastard tied my son's body to his horse and dragged him all over showing off his conquest.", Keiji continued as Inuyasha sank to the ground in shock, "I know my son entrusted his newborn son to you. Kentaro is not safe without his parents. Not all of the wolves agreed with my son's choice of a mate and, as you are well aware, despise his half-demon status. May I also entrust Kentaro to you?"

Kagome was listening from the doorway, trying hard not to cry. "Of course," she said, hurrying forward, "Come, Kentaro, Yasha is playing in the back room, do you want to join him?".

Little Kentaro nodded glumly and followed his new mother back to where the other pups were playing.

"Before I leave, I know Kiyoshi would want you to have this,", Keiji said, handing Inuyasha the katana. Inuyasha gripped the sword and just stared at it, thinking of his friend. Without another word, the wolf demon turned and left Inuyasha to his thoughts and memories.

That night, when everything was still and quiet, a light snow began to fall. Kentaro crept out of bed and quietly opened the shojo and sat, dog-style, on the porch. He didn't realize that Inuyasha had followed him. Inuyasha watched as the pup sat there, looking up at the full moon. Feeling bad for the pup, Inuyasha made a promise to himself. "_You will fall, Takagawa. I will avenge Kiyoshi's death. You have done your last despicable deed_." Inuyasha walked out on the porch and sat dog-style next to his new son. The two looked at each other a short while and then Kentaro turned back to look at the moon. He raised his head and let out a long, mournful howl at his loss that echoed off the snow and into the night.

_Ok ok - I cried writing this chapter (grabs a tissue). Ok - next chapter - battle time!_


	27. The Final Battle

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Chapter 26

**The Final Battle**

The family began to adjust to their two new additions, and Kentaro took to calling Inuyasha and Kagome "papa" & "mama" quite easily. The newborn wolf cub proved to be a voracious eater, even when compared to the voracious eating by the newborn pup. Having survived nursing Shaoran and Shirrow, Kagome seemed prepared for these two. But even she started having some problems, as her body produced so much extra milk she felt full constantly. This was welcomed by Inuyasha, who always enjoyed helping 'relieve' Kagome of her excess milk, when he knew he wasn't taking food out of his pups' mouths.

A few days after Kentaro's arrival and after another snowstorm had calmed, Inuyasha prepared himself for battle. He had a promise to keep to himself and the young wolf cubs. Kagome saw him put on his fire-rat hitoe, which he only wore now when he was going into battle. It was still his armor, even though he had been presented with a beautiful set of samurai armor when he had been named Captain. Kagome saw this and knew what was coming. She knew Inuyasha believed in honor and would avenge a fallen comrade. She knew - but she didn't have to like it.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?", she asked as innocently as possible.

Without turning to face her he said, "If you have to ask, then you don't know me as well as I thought you did."

"Please, Inuyasha, don't go. It's cold. Wait and gather your troops.", she pleaded to no avail.

"No, I have the element of surprise on my side. The cold is best - I've trained extensively in the cold. And this is between me and Takagawa.", he replied to her as he prepared to leave.

He picked up Kiyoshi's katana and walked out the door, leaving Kagome with these parting words, "Tonight the snow will be stained with that bastard's blood and it will be spilled by this sword." And with that he was gone.

_From the moment a girl gets to be full-grown, the very first thing she learns - when two men go out to face each other - only one returns_.

Inuyasha had been trained in the art of the ninjas, including speed and stealth. But tonight, he was all Inuyasha, cocky, brash, confident. He raced to Takagawa's camp, which, unlike before, was now full of rogue samurais. Without the sorcerer, Inuyasha knew he was facing all humans. But he only cared about one human.

"TAKAGAWA, YOU BASTARD, COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME!"

The samurais all gathered around to see who was brash enough to call out their chief. When they saw a single half-demon standing there brandishing a katana, they all started laughing. This elicited a growl from the single warrior. The Hun appeared, his large sword slung over his shoulder. Seeing that Inuyasha wasn't wielding Tessaiga, his confidence grew. Without his sorcerer that sword scared even him.

"Half-demon, you wish for your death as well," the Hun's voice boomed.

Inuyasha released another growl, this one mainly to calm himself. Takagawa was a huge person and made Inuyasha looked small.

"_He's only a human_,", Inuyasha said to himself, "_and the bigger they are the harder they fall_." The samurais began taunting Inuyasha, but Inuyasha kept his eyes and thoughts on the Hun.

"The only one who will die here tonight is you.", Inuyasha growled as he charged the Hun.

As the samurais taunted Inuyasha and cheered their leader, the two men clashed numerous times - each managing to dodge or counter the other. The battle continued and swords clanged. As the sun set and the cold became more of a factor, Inuyasha's training became evident. He knew how to keep his energy level up even as his body temperature dropped. The Hun wasn't as lucky. Still, the battle dragged on, each man seemingly evenly matched, although the Hun was becoming more and more winded. The Hun knew he had to strike and get a deadly hit or the cold would be is undoing. Inuyasha, used to being able to mouth off his opponent, kept himself quiet as he had been trained.

"_Save your energy_.", he thought to himself.

"The better man will win here tonight, half-demon.", taunted the Hun as he swung again at Inuyasha, only to have Inuyasha nimbly flip himself out of the way.

Just then, one of the samurais managed to distract Inuyasha as he began wielding a pole - with Kiyoshi's head at the top. Inuyasha saw this and froze for just a second - but long enough for Takagawa to run Inuyasha through with his sword. Time seemed to stand still as the two men stared at each other. Takagawa ripped his sword from Inuyasha's body, flipping Inuyasha around until he was on his knees, back to Takagawa.

As Inuyasha knelt there gasping for air, Takagawa growled out, "It's over half-demon, prepare to die, as I said the better man will win tonight." The Hun pulled his sword back, ready to slice the hanyou's head off. Inuyasha closed his eyes and then... the blood splattered everywhere as the samurais stared.

_MWHAHAHAHA - cliff hanger! Don't worry - you know I update quick! Oh - and the line in italics is from a song from the sixties called "The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance."_


	28. A Hero Returns

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Chapter 27

**A Hero Returns**

The samurais stared as the head of their leader went flying. Inuyasha had, in one quick movement, flipped himself around as he swung the katana with his left arm, making solid contact with the Hun. The samurais looked at Inuyasha and saw, not the half-demon of before, but a frightful figure with red eyes and long fangs and claws.

Inuyasha stared at his kill and said, his voice raspy, "Kiyoshi was the better man." With that he looked up and growled, "Anybody else want to take me on?"

Having seen what they thought was a half dead warrior come back and kill their leader and with what stood before them now, the samurais backed away.

"So without your leader you're chicken shit." he growled again. With that, Inuyasha took off, satisfied that he had accomplished his mission.

By the time he reached his home, he had let his demon blood recede. He was still bleeding, but nowhere near the amount before his demon blood had come to the surface. He sat the katana, dripping with the Hun's blood, outside on the porch, so as not to upset his wife. Everyone was in bed when he went in and he walked silently to his bedroom. He could tell by Kagome's breathing that she wasn't asleep. She sat up and lit a couple candles and was shocked when she saw the gaping wound in Inuyasha's stomach.

"You're hurt!", she cried out, jumping up to get her medicines. He grabbed her and held her tight saying,

"This? This is nothing." as he began nuzzling and kissing her neck, "But I'm getting blood on your yukata.", he said as he realized this.

Always turned on anyway when he was sweating, Kagome purred, "It doesn't bother me. I'd bathe in your blood and sweat." In one quick movement, Inuyasha had Kagome flat on her back on the futon as he began pleasuring her.

After they shared pleasures, Inuyasha got up, leaving Kagome reeling in her bliss. He pulled on his pants and started to walk out.

"Where are you going, my love?", Kagome asked curiously.

"I'm going to draw some water. I want to take a hot bath." Inuyasha prepared his bath and got in for a long soak to soothe his muscles. As he soaked, he kept an eye on his wife, who by now was nursing a hungry wolf cub as an inu pup started to squirm nearby. He smiled at the sight.

He stayed in his bath until Kagome had finished nursing both pups and had gotten then back down to sleep. He got out and began drying himself off. Kagome found herself staring at the sight of her husband's body. His long, lean, muscular legs, his even more muscular torso, up to his handsome face and long silvery hair and the soft puppy ears. He noticed her staring and a cocky grin flitted across his face. Especially as he noticed her gaze continue to fall onto a certain part of his anatomy.

"You like?", he said smugly as he walked with a swagger towards her.

Giggling, Kagome said, "Shake it don't break it, dog boy."

He settled in beside her and pulled her into his arms, a satisfied look on his face. They made love again as the two pups slept quietly nearby.

The next day, the word spread that Takagawa had been killed and the samurais had dispersed. The surrounding villages, demon tribes and the town celebrated as Inuyasha produced Kiyoshi's katana with Takagawa's dried blood on it. Takagawa had been a problem for the area for years before Inuyasha and Kagome arrived. And now the area was celebrating the end of the attacks. A huge celebration was planned to honor Inuyasha and the end of the war with the Hun. Although Inuyasha didn't feel like celebrating, Kagome insisted they attend the festival.

The festival was filled with food and music and it seemed everyone turned out even with snow all around. The party lasted into the night, until even the drunkards went home. Inuyasha and Kagome carried 8 exhausted pups home to bed before dropping into bed themselves. It had been a good day. Inuyasha thought about the future ... after the infants' naming ceremony they would be heading home to Mushashi.


	29. Return To Mushashi

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

Chapter 28

**Return To Mushashi**

Inuyasha had never quite considered Kusamura home. Although he wasn't born in Mushashi, after meeting Kikyou he had decided it wasn't such a bad place. Kikyou's village had been the only one to accept him. And with needing to return there every so often for Kagome to return home, it sorta became a base of operations for the group of travelers. And besides, he had grown somewhat fond of the elderly miko, though he would never openly admit it to anyone.

As spring arrived, the family began preparing for the long journey home. Nobody wanted to see them go, but Inuyasha and Kagome had decided when they first arrived, that once training was finished they would go to the area they considered home. Kagome began preparing food and clothes while Inuyasha began trading or selling off their livestock and belongings.

Inuyasha secured two wagons - one covered for the pups to stay in that would protect them form the sun during the day and that they could use to sleep in at night. The other wagon held what few possessions they decided to keep - Kagome's spinning wheel, her loom, Inuyasha's biwa as well as a beautiful, ornate oriental rug that Lord Suiren had gifted them with during the celebration of the end of the war. Inuyasha sheared the sheep before selling them, to make sure Kagome had what she needed to make new clothes for the winter months for their fast growing pups. He also traded his prize bull for two solid work horses to pull the wagons and his two milking cows for a modern plow that he could use to work on the land that he planned to use for his crops.

Very soon the naming ceremony came upon them. Inuyasha brought the wolf cub up first and named him Kieran, as his mother had wished, and his celestial being was the sun and Greek protector was Ursa Major. He also had permission to bring Kentaro up to be officially named and blessed, with Kentaro receiving the celestial being of a star and the protection of Perseus. Finally, Inuyasha brought his pup up and placed him in the bassinet. As the Mistress asked for his name, Inuyasha just looked quietly at his son. Kagome wondered what the problem was for they had agreed on the name Satoshi before he was born. The Mistress requested the name again, and this time Inuyasha looked at her and swallowed deeply.

"The pup's name is ... is Kiyoshi.", he said as he heard a gasp from behind him and realized it was Kagome.

He had been unable to talk over his decision with her, even though it wasn't required. He turned around and saw Kagome's face and knew she approved.

"Does the mother concur with the chosen name?", she was asked by the Mistress.

"Yes.", she replied firmly.

Kiyoshi was granted the celestial being of the comet - a rare being to be placed on a child because of it's power. His protector was deemed to be Aries, the ram, another strong protector, especially for a child. The Mistress and Persephone were obviously surprised by what had been chosen for this particular child and the Mistress couldn't help commenting that something great must be in store for this child.

After the naming ceremony for the children, the Mistress announced that Lord Suiren had decided to bestow upon Inuyasha and his family the ability to choose a surname for his clan, thus elevating Inuyasha from commoner to royalty in the eyes of the townspeople. They gave Inuyasha some time to mull it over and he finally decided on the kanji for his name - Katei (family) and tenma (demon). He would now be known as Captain Lord Kateitenma to the townspeople and now Kagome had yet another name as Lady Kateitenma.

Shortly after the ceremony, Inuyasha and Kagome packed up the wagons and left, with Devi to assist them until they got into familiar territory (Inuyasha's nose!). The travel through the mountains was a bit slow going with wagons, but after the mountains were cleared, the road was smoother going. Inuyasha had purchased 3 additional yokes for the horses in anticipation of the rocky mountain terrain and was glad he did when 2 broke along the trail. The time came for them to part with Devi, as Inuyasha began recognizing smells from trails they had traveled while searching for Naraku.

Then they had some trouble. Along a muddy pass, they lost the other two yokes plus a wheel. Inuyasha used his tools that he had gathered during his time in as an apprentice and repaired them enough to get to the next town. The townspeople were friendly enough and Inuyasha was able to secure lodging for the next two nights so that he could barter his labor with a couple townsfolk in exchange for 3 new yolks and 2 wheels. This also gave Kagome and the pups a break and a chance for a much needed bath.

The only other problems after that was a few run ins with some simple bandits, which Inuyasha took care of with his fists (as his pups cheered him on from the safety of the wagon!). On their last nightly stop, Kagome realized they were within a few hours of home. By midmorning of the next day they would be back in Kaede's village. After preparing their dinner of some nice fresh water trout Inuyasha managed to catch, she took out the pups' bath basin and heated water that Inuyasha had fetched from the stream. She wanted her pups somewhat clean when they greeted their old friends tomorrow. As she gathered up six, whining naked pups and placed them in the tub, Inuyasha played "catch" - you see - Kagome only has two hands and pups will be pups - as she was washing one another would climb out and attempt to flee the dreaded water - or two or three would flee. Inuyasha would then gather them back up and put them where they belonged. This was a typical bath time that ended up with, finally, six clean pups in clean kimonos and 2 wet parents - with Inuyasha cursing his demon blood for not being able to resist his wife's heat cycles and having so many close together (he even began threatening to sleep in a tree the next time she was 'ready'). Finally, the infants were done and all in all, 8 shining clean pups were ready for bed. Inuyasha and Kagome dried off, cleaned up the site and climbed into the wagon beside their family. Kagome placed a spell of protection over the campsite so that Inuyasha could sleep undisturbed as Inuyasha pulled out his biwa and played quietly to lull the pups to sleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day!

**Kaede's Village, Summer, 1550 **

Sango was busy assisting Kaede with pulling weeds in the herb garden. Without Kagome, Sango had begun assisting Kaede with healing duties around the village, to help the old miko out. Miroku was close by, playing with 3 little girls and a kitsune. He had finished working on his crops for the morning and was taking a much needed break. The kitsune was playing tag with the little girls (a game he learned from Kagome), when he suddenly turned to the outside of the village, nose twitching.

"Hey Miroku, Sango,", he called excitedly, "I think I smell something familiar."

Miroku got up and was joined by Sango and Kaede as they looked over the hill to see 2 wagons pulled by two horses, with a third horse walking beside, a woman perched on top and a figure clad in red walking on the other side.

"Can it be?", Sango said to her husband and Miroku concurred, "I think so."

Kaede finished by saying "There's no mistaking that red outfit, it's Inuyasha and Kagome."

_A/N: This was just a filler chapter to get us back to Mushashi where more adventures await._

_To Avelyn Lauren - thanks for all the kind words. In reality, back in those days, women had babies constantly because so many were lost to disease and famine and war, but families of 15 or more weren't unheard of. Because they are demons, these children are heartier, but don't worry - Keade will help out when it comes to Inuyasha and his nose! And my daughter is 12, she's the youngest of my three kids - my other two are 16 and 17 so I'm no kid myself. My kids got me into Inuyasha!_


	30. Reunion

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

Chapter 29

**Reunion**

"KAGOMEEEE!" Shippou yelled loudly as he ran to greet to the two travelers as they approached Kaede's hut. "Shippou!" Kagome greeted him as she picked him up and hugged him tight. "I missed you so much Kagome!" Shippou told his friend. "Oh, Shippou, I missed you too!" Kagome said, still hugging the kitsune.

"I missed you too, Inuyasha.", Shippou said as he bounded onto Inuyasha to hug him, only to be greeted by a pair of amber eyes from underneath Inuyasha's silver hair. "Whoooaa!", Shippou cried out as he flipped off of Inuyasha onto the ground, "Whaa?", he started as a silver haired pup, jumped down beside him, dressed in clothes similar to Inuyasha and taking a stance similar to his father. "I'm Inuyashaichi, first-born son of the gweat dog-demon Inuyasha.", the pup announced proudly, then looked up at his father, "Wight Papa?" as his father smiled at him proudly.

"SON?", Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede chimed in unison as they looked at Inuyasha and Kagome incredulously. Then their attention was drawn to the front wagon where another 5 pairs of eyes stared out at them. Kagome giggled and said, "We have alot to tell you, but first,", she said, hugging Inuyasha, "We're married." The group just stared at the couple, not knowing what to say, when finally Shippou broke the silence, "Bout time!" Kaede urged them all to come inside and she would make some lunch. Kagome said they'd be in as soon as they tied up the horses and secured the wagons. As Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kaede and the three little girls settled inside, Miroku said, "This oughta be interesting."

The surprises didn't stop as in walked Inuyasha, followed by (like baby ducklings), six pups ranging in age from a year to 4 years and then Kagome, carrying two infants. As they settled themselves (or more likely, settled the pups), their friends just stared. "Are these ALL yours?" Sango asked. "Yup!", replied Inuyasha. "Well, more or less," Kagome added as she explained about their two adoptees, "But other than that - yea, they're all ours!" "You've been busy, Inuyasha", Miroku smirked, "Making up for lost time, I see. And you call me a lecher!"

Introductions were made, with Sango introducing their three daughters, Cho who was 4, Hotaru who was 2, and Miya who was 1. Inuyasha couldn't help but comment that it was appropriate that the lecher would have three girls. Cho curiously went over and looked at Yasha and Kentaro, when she found out they were 4 years old as well. "Mama," Cho asked, "Why dey got dog ears?", she said, pointing to their ears to which Yasha replied, "Cause my papa got dog ears, dat's why.", as he pointed to his father. Cho looked at Inuyasha and then back at Yasha and cooed, "Can I touch'em, huh huh huh?" Yasha replied, sounding ever so much like his father, "Peh, don't care, go 'head if ya wanna." Cho gently touched first Yasha's ears and then Kentaro's (who wasn't as a obliging), as the adults smiled.

The children began to play together, as the adults started reminiscing and getting to know each other again. As Kagome, Sango and Miroku chatted, Sango, Miroku and Shippou kept an eye on the normally quiet hanyou. At first, he was sitting in his normal position, cross-legged, with his arms crossed, Tessaiga beside him on the floor. Every now and then, a pup would come over and climb into his lap looking for a hug. Oblivious to the stares he was receiving, Inuyasha would pick up his pup and nuzzle them affectionately. Sometimes, there would be a small exchange of words, ... ahem ..., barking between them. This would cause the trio to look at each other in amazement. Kagome, realizing where her friends attentions were, smiled as she realized this was the first time they were seeing this side of Inuyasha.

After a while, Inuyasha stretched out on his side, tired and bored, his head cupped in his hand. Almost as if a signal, all six pups scrambled over to their father. As everyone but Kagome watched in shock, the pups began using their father as a plaything, crawling over him, tugging on his clothes, hair and twitching ears. The normally impatient hanyou simply laid there, still as a rock, except for his twitching ears. He would, now and then, bark or growl and his pups would respond in kind.

"They're barking!", Sango commented in surprise.

"I noticed," agreed Miroku.

"It's Inu-Youkai language," Kagome explained, "It's instinctive to them when they're born. Inuyasha's been able to talk to them from the beginning. I have to admit, I was jealous at first, but Inuyasha has taught me some of the language so I can talk to them too."

"Inu-Youkai's have a language?", Miroku and Sango chorused in unison

By this time, Yukio was bouncing on Inuyasha's hip, while the other five used Inuyasha as a wall for playing war. Inuyasha dryly commented, "Yea - whaddya think - those barks, yelps and growls were for our amusement?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her friends reactions. Shippou couldn't believe THIS was the same Inuyasha who used to swat him around all the time. Kagome finished telling them about her training and they congratulated her on her accomplishments. Kaede said she would inform the villagers that they were to call Kagome by her official name, Lady Leilani. She felt the villagers would be in awe of knowing that had a living myth in their village, as mystics were believed to be.

Sango also informed a shocked Kagome that Kohaku was alive and well and that Sesshoumaru had been the one to revive him. This elicited a "Feh!" from Inuyasha, who felt his brother wasn't capable of that kind of kindness. Ignoring Inuyasha's comment, Sango continued to explain that Kohaku, now 20, had taken a liking to Rin, who was now about 17, and would go off to travel with her, Jaken and Sesshoumaru every now and then.

"He's trying to talk Rin into marrying him and settling down in the village, but she's not ready to leave Sesshoumaru yet.", Sango finished.

As the pups tired of their escapades, they settled down to eat their lunch. Again, this drew stares from the group as they watched the young pups devour bowl after bowl. "More pwease, Grammy Kady." they'd asked Kaede. Obviously, Kagome had succeeded in making them much more civilized than their father. Kaede would smile broadly and refill their bowls.

After eating, Inuyasha got up and started to walk out. "Where are you going, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Just out for a walk," he said, as he crossed his arms and walked out of the hut. Little Yasha got up, crossed his arms just like his father, and said "Me too." as he marched out the door.

"Yasha adores his father," Kagome told everyone.

"It's obvious,", Miroku said, "he emulates Inuyasha perfectly." Miroku then got up and decided to follow Inuyasha.

When the men had left, Kaede turned her attention to Kagome, who was in the process of nursing a pup. "Child, ye must be exhausted from having so many babies so quickly."

"Yea, well, it's hard for Inuyasha to keep his cool when I'm fertile and the only birth control the mystics had couldn't be used while nursing. I always became fertile while nursing."

"Aye, child," Kaede said as she took out a pouch and she ground up a root into it. She handed it to Kagome. "Here, child, use this to make a tea. It's a bitter tea but it will protect ye. And it's safe to use while you are feeding. It won't harm the children."

Kagome was elated. As much as she loved Inuyasha and the pups, she needed a rest. She put the pouch away and began getting the pups ready for their nap. Sango settled her girls down also. Soon, ten small children were asleep.

**With Inuyasha and Miroku**

Inuyasha and Yasha strolled down to the area of the sacred tree. There, Inuyasha stopped and surveyed the area. Miroku caught up with them.

"Inuyasha," Miroku started, "I'm happy to see that you're with Kagome. I take it this means you are over Kikyou." To this, Inuyasha remained quiet. Miroku continued, "She's still alive, by the way, about five years ago ..."

**_flashback_** "Miroku, what are those lights over there." Sango asked as she sat on the porch.

Miroku looked towards the forest, "Those lights are disconnected souls." then thought, "_Is Kikyou alive_? _Is she looking for _

_Inuyasha_?"

Later - Miroku with Kaede, "Lady Kaede, did you notice the lights in the forest last night?"

"Aye," said Kaede, "it was my sister Kikyou. She came to see me last night. She is looking for Inuyasha. I explained to her that Kagome was called to the fabled land of mystics and that Inuyasha went with her. She told me such a land did not exist and then she left. I fear she is still after Inuyasha's life."

_**end flashback**_

Again, Inuyasha said nothing. "You don't seemed surprised to hear that she is alive." Miroku commented.

"I already knew.", Inuyasha said quietly, "She was at one of the villages surrounding the Mystic town. She became injured and Kagome healed her. But she left the village before I ever arrived."

Miroku mulled this over. "So you didn't go after her?" This question brought a deep growl from the hanyou's throat. He opened his hitoe and yukata far enough to bare his left arm and marriage tattoo.

"Do you need to ask?" was all Inuyasha said as Miroku examined his arm. This satisfied the monk's questions. Miroku began to stare at the space that Inuyasha was looking at.

"What are you looking for?", Miroku asked his friend.

"I need to build Kagome and the pups a house. I don't want to be right in the village. This seems like the perfect spot." Inuyasha noticed that Yasha, bored, had curled up at his feet and was sleeping. He gently picked up his sleeping son and started back to Kaede's hut.

"You coming, Miroku?", Inuyasha called back.

As Miroku started to follow, all he could think was, "_You've __definitely changed, Inuyasha_."

A/N: ok - long chapter. I decided to try and separate the quotes more to make it easier to read. When I get the chance, I'll go back and edit my last chapters. I had a tough time with this chapter - but I have lots in store for the next chapter - HA HA - Sesshoumaru returns!


	31. Return of Old Friends and Foes

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

Chapter 30

**Return of Old Friends (and Foes)**

Miroku and Sango suggested that Inuyasha and his family stay at their house, since it was bigger than Kaede's hut. Inuyasha and Kagome agreed it would be for the best. Shippou also lived with Sango and Miroku, but now he was cuddling up to Kagome and was hoping to live with them when Inuyasha built the house. Miroku and Sango continued to watch in surprise at the family's routine. They weren't used to seeing Inuyasha so friendly with children before. After dinner, Inuyasha pulled out the metal tub they used to bathe the pups in and gathered water from stream. As he heated the water, Kagome played with the pups. After the water was a good temperature, Kagome undressed the six older pups and put them all in the tub. While Inuyasha entertained the infants, Kagome bathed each pup as the others splashed around (yes, Kagome WAS wet). Then Kagome would dry off a pup and hand him to Inuyasha, who would put a diaper and small yukata on each before placing them on their bed. Finally, it was the infants' turn, and Kagome bathed Kieran first, then Kiyoshi, and prepared them for bed while Inuyasha softly strummed his biwa to soothe the older pups. As the pups settled in, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou's faces really dropped when Inuyasha began softly singing an ancient Japanese lullaby his mother used to sing to him. After he was finished, he and Kagome kissed all the pups goodnight and they sat with the others as they let the pups finish drifting off to sleep. After his nose told him they were asleep, Inuyasha quietly went over and nuzzled each pup, checking them over. Then he returned to Kagome. Kagome could only smile at her friends' reactions to all of this. She had seen this change in him starting with Yasha. Inuyasha had never known his father and he refused to let his pups be the same way. He swore to Kagome he would give his pups everything he had wanted from a father. And he had kept his word.

The next day, bright and early, Inuyasha started out on building the house. He designed it after the houses in Kusamura, with the fireplaces and the kitchen. Being a demon, he showed his strength by working with barely stopping each day from sunup to sundown. By week's end he was finished. He needed to be quick because planting season was well under way and he needed to get his land prepared and planted. So as soon as he finished the house, he built a small barn for the horses and then set to work on the land. Within three weeks he had the land plowed, tilled and planted. He finally stopped for a decent rest. By this time, Kagome had what was left of their belongings in the house and had a routine going. It was starting to feel like home.

A few days after he finished his planting, he was laying on the porch, relaxing, keeping a lazy eye on the six pups playing in the front of the house. He didn't really need to watch them, he knew right where they were by their scents. Just then, Inuyasha felt something on his cheek. He slapped his face, only to hear a familiar voice.

"Master ... Inuyasha ... what a greeting." said the flea.

"Myouga, it's you. Where have been all this time? Hiding out at Totousai's?", Inuyasha asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question. A while back there was a demon running around claiming he had killed you and had the Tessaiga to prove it. Totousai and I were worried about you. We didn't know where you had disappeared to. We doubted the sword he had was the real Tessaiga because a true demon can't handle the sword but we wondered where he got a replica."

"Oh that," Inuyasha went on to explain what had happened and how Kagome had somehow conjured up a fake Tessaiga. He also explained where they were for the past six years.

"Mated? You and Kagome are mated?" Myouga said surprised as Inuyasha pointed out the pups, explaining that there were two more inside. "I can't believe it," Myouga continued, "You mated before Sesshoumaru! Way to go, Master Inuyasha!"

"Feh!", was Inuyasha's only comment.

**Elsewhere, deep in the forest **

"So you're saying that Inuyasha has returned?", Sesshoumaru asked of the tree in front of him.

"Yes," replied Bokusenou, "And the forest is abuzz with news that he slayed a terrible human in the northern regions. The news is also that he has somehow become in control of his demon blood, no longer needing the Tessaiga to do it for him. From what I have heard, he can turn himself into a full-blooded demon - or at least make it appear that way."

"So he slayed a human. But I want to know how he is able to control his demon blood without it turning him into a murderous demon.", Sesshoumaru continued, "I think I will go find out for myself if this is true."

Sesshoumaru left the demon tree and went back to where Jaken, Rin and Kohaku were waiting with Ah-Un. The group began to follow him with Jaken being as much of a nuisance as ever.

"Where are we going, Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Jaken to which he got no reply.

After a while, Rin and Kohaku recognized the area.

"Oh, we are going to your sister's village.", Rin commented to Kohaku.

As they approached the village, a small hanyou pup with a wooden sword in his hand came running out to the forest.

"_He has Inuyasha's scent on him_." thought Sesshoumaru. Seeing the newcomers, the pup stopped and stood up tall.

"Who are you?", he demanded, "I am Inuyashaichi, first-born son of the gweat dog-demon Inuyasha!" (proud kid ain't he!)

"_Son_?", Sesshoumaru thought, "_GREAT dog-demon_?"

"Listen here, brat," started Jaken

"Leave him alone Jaken.", commanded Sesshoumaru as Jaken backed away.

"Isn't he adorable?", commented Rin as she went over to Yasha and picked him up.

Sesshoumaru turned as the scent hit his nose. Inuyasha had landed right near him.

"Stay away from my son, you bastard!", Inuyasha commanded.

"I have no interest in your offspring, little brother," Sesshoumaru said, "I am, however, interested in you."

"Oh really?" replied Inuyasha sarcastically.

By this time, Kagome had arrived with the other pups to see why Inuyasha had ran away so fast. Sango, Shippou and Miroku showed up as well and Rin and Kohaku went over to them. Yasha squirmed to get down and ran to his mother.

"Is papa gonna battle?", Yasha queried.

"Yup," sighed his mother, who calmly sat down to watch the 'festivities'. Seeing Kagome so calm made the rest of the group very curious.

Sesshoumaru let off a poison vine attack that Inuyasha nimbly dodged.

"So you wanna fight, do ya, well I'll take you on!", Inuyasha yelled as he reached out and grabbed the vine.

"_Poison doesn't affect him_?" Sesshoumaru thought, surprised.

Sesshoumaru went through all his attacks and tried to use his speed to counter Inuyasha, but to no avail. Inuyasha every time was faster, nimbler and more dangerous than ever. The moves Inuyasha used were moves that Sesshoumaru had seen before.

And so had Myouga.

"_Masakazu_!" both Sesshoumaru and Myouga thought.

"_You're alive_!" thought Sesshoumaru, "_and all this time I thought you were dead. Masakazu, you were supposed to train ME, not this worthless half-breed_!" Sesshoumaru thought to himself angrily.

Deciding to have some fun, Inuyasha let his demon blood surface. Kagome had told Sango, Miroku and Shippou why Inuyasha now had stripes, but this was the first time they saw him transform so easily. The scent quickly caught his brother off guard.

"_His scent ... it's like that of a full blooded demon_.", Sesshoumaru thought, "_and he is in control ... not like before_."

His delay in reaction delighted Inuyasha who attacked with his claws. Only doing minimal damage, as he planned, Inuyasha landed and started laughing at his brother. As Sesshoumaru again tried to attack, Inuyasha proved to be dominant by evading him and striking back without warning.

By this time, Kagome had grown bored with the one-sided show. Deciding to show off a bit, she yelled, "Hey, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned to look at her and seeing her movements, decided to back away. Sending a static charge Sesshoumaru's way, she cracked herself up laughing as he became a white weasel.

"My Lord!", screamed Jaken.

"Kagome, what have you done with Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin also yelled.

"Just wait,", Kagome said, giggling as she began bouncing the helpless weasel up and down like a ball. Inuyasha was enjoying her show. Both Jaken and Rin begged her to stop and Kagome finally did, but not before flinging him far into the forest.

"KAGOME!", yelled Rin

"I'm sorry, my naughty side got the better of me. He'll be back to his old self in a couple hours." Kagome said, as she gathered her pups and headed home, with Inuyasha following behind.

Sango, Miroku and Shippou had yet another experience of the new and improved Kagome and Inuyasha, while Rin and Jaken took Ah-Un and headed off to find their lord. Kohaku decided to stay behind with his sister.

All Miroku could think of was, "_Living with them in the village will get to be interesting_." As he and his family headed back.

_A/N: AAAAAACCCCKKK - betcha didn't know Kagome had it in her! Well, we all have a naughty side right? And yes, I got the bouncing weasel from Harry Potter, (the most recent movie), if anybody remembers what happens to Malvoy with Mad Eye Moody. See ya next chapter! InuyashaPuppyDog!_


	32. Kouga

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

Chapter 31

**Kouga**

Life in Mushashi proved to be good for the hanyou family. With her powers, Kagome made powerful plant and animal food that she shared with the villagers, helping them produce better crops and better feed for the farm animals. She also was indispensable as a healer, and while she tried to keep he official powers as a sorceress quiet, other local villages had started requesting her help as a healer.

Besides keeping his farm, Inuyasha found himself busy attacking demons that plagued the area. Most were insignificant, but every now and then he come across one that needed more skill. He didn't recognize these demons and felt they were probably coming from the northlands or possibly even the continent. Without Naraku around, but with plenty of wars still going on, the demons still multiplied.

**Kaede's Village, Spring, circa 1555**

During the first five years they were back in Mushashi, Inuyasha and Kagome helped Miroku and Sango welcome three new babies into the world. Yukika, their fourth daughter, was born in 1551. Their first son, Kaito, was born in 1553. Their second son, Takumi, was born in early spring 1555.

Shortly after they had moved into their new home, Kagome told Inuyasha that Kaede had given her an herb that would keep her from becoming fertile.

"Remind me to kiss the old hag next time we see her," commented Inuyasha, gratefully, "Your fertile scent drives me so crazy, my head hurts for three days after our mating."

"That's not from my scent, Koshii.", Kagome confided to her husband coyly, "But from your abundant exercise during that time.", referring to his amount of physical activity while she was in heat.

By the previous year, however, Kagome began missing having a newborn around and she and Inuyasha decided to become pregnant. She was due shortly after Sango. Her pups were growing up strong. Yashaichi and Kentaro were 9, the twins, Shaoran and Shirrow were 8, Bunza was 7, Yukio was 6, Kiyoshi and Kieran were now 5. The pups were anxiously awaiting their new brother or sister. Inuyasha had sent Taka and Khan off to ask for mystic nursemaids to be present and Lady Wakana and Lady Tsukiyama arrived shortly thereafter, riding Khan.

A week after Sango birthed her son, Kagome went into labor. It shocked Kaede and Sango to see Inuyasha be allowed into the birthing room with Kagome as men weren't supposed to be present.

A short while later, Lady Wakana appeared and announced, "Lady Leilani has birthed a healthy baby girl."

Inside the home, Inuyasha and Kagome snuggled with their newborn daughter as the pups gathered around to take a look, before running outside to announce to the world, "We got a baby sister! We got a baby sister!"

Four months later, a group of Mystics arrived to perform the naming ceremony. Kagome invited the whole village to participate. As the village gathered, Mistress Mystic performed the ceremony.

"What is the child's name?", Mistress Mystic asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at his daughter proudly before announcing, "The pup's name is Izayoi."

"Does the mother concur with this name?", Mistress Mystic asked Kagome.

Before their daughter's birth, Inuyasha had told her that if the pup was a girl, he would like to name her after his mother and Kagome agreed.

"Yes." Kagome replied.

As Mistress Mystic accepted the name she prayed for the child's celestial being before announcing that her celestial being was the sun and Persephone announced that the child's protector was Andromeda.

A few months later, Inuyasha was called upon to slay a particularly tough demon near the northern mountains. He returned complaining that the vermin hadn't been worth his time. But his time near the mountains caught the attention of someone else.

**In the Forest **

"So, dog-breath has been poking around these parts. But I don't pick up Kagome's scent. But if I follow the dog's scent, I know I'll find my Kagome." Kouga said to no one as he followed Inuyasha's scent. He continued to follow until he came near a village where he picked up Kagome's scent.

"Kagome!", he thought as he stayed back in the forest. He waited, biding his time. It wouldn't be good to go barging into a town and grabbing Kagome while dog-breath was nearby. His patience paid off as he saw Kagome, alone, head down to the river to cool off.

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome felt like she had sweated half her body weight in water as she headed to the river. The pups were playing in the village and Inuyasha was watching a sleeping Izayoi. He told her to go take a swim to cool off and she welcomed the reprieve. She stripped down to her yukata and dove in the water. She swam around, enjoying the peacefulness of the day. As she decided to get out, she headed towards the shore and stopped, frozen. Standing on the shore was a man. Not just any man, but a wolf demon.

"Kagome.", he spoke.

"Kouga.", she said to him, "I'm surprised to see you here."

_A/N: For Kouga fans out there - I'm sorry - but the next chapter is going to be a dark one. _


	33. Evil, Thy Name is Kouga

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

Chapter 32

**Evil, Thy Name Is Kouga**

"Kouga, what are you doing here?", Kagome asked as she quickly got out of the water to dry off and get dressed.

"I came to take my woman back to her new home." Kouga said proudly.

"Kouga, I'm not your woman and I am already married and mated to Inuyasha. We have pups. Now please leave before I call Inuyasha." Kagome warned, not wanting to let Kouga know about her own powers.

This knowledge angered Kouga even more than he was already getting. He could smell Kagome's scent was different and she was covered with the stench of dog. Without a second thought, Kouga quickly grabbed Kagome and ran at top speed. It took Kagome a minute to realize what was happening before she started yelling at him.

"Put me down, Kouga! I demand you put me down, NOW!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs hoping Inuyasha's sensitive ears would hear from the distance they were rapidly covering.

"Shut up, bitch. You're my woman and dammit, I'll show you what happens when a bitch betrays her master." Kouga said back to her angrily.

Kagome was worried. "_What is he going to do to me_?" she thought as fear ran down her spine, "_He wouldn't hurt me would he_?"

Her question would soon be answered as they arrived at their destination. Kouga put her down roughly and then slapped her face.

Shock registered on Kagome's face. Angry now, she yelled at Kouga, "What the fuck was that for?" (been around Inuyasha too long?)

"For betraying me, bitch." Kouga yelled back as he slapped her again, "You will learn to obey me. I would have treated you like the queen that you would have been. But you betrayed me and now dog-shit's scent is all over you. I was ok with letting you stay with him because he never claimed you like I did. I thought as a half-demon he had at least some honor. In the demon world, when a male declares his love for a woman she's HIS. And what the fuck did he do to you? Your scent is different."

Kagome looked at him and tried to collect her thoughts. "First, I'm a hanyou now. I chose to be. And Inuyasha doesn't believe that just by saying you love someone makes you their property. I choose MY mate and I chose Inuyasha."

Kouga yelled back, "After I get through with you, he won't want anything to do with you." With that he grabbed Kagome and threw her down on the floor.

"What are you doing, Kouga?", Kagome screamed, "Let me go!"

Kouga, filled with rage, proceeded to rip off Kagome's clothes while Kagome screamed for him to stop. Kagome hadn't seen him with this much rage since the time Naraku had killed his comrades and framed Inuyasha for it. Before she knew exactly what was happening, he was inside her, raping her as he held her arms above her head. She screamed and cried and kicked, trying to get him off of her. All this succeeded in doing was earning her another slap.

Kouga covered Kagome in his scent when he finished, and with a satisfied smirk, he rolled off of her and laid beside her. Kagome curled up in a ball and cried.

"You'll learn to like it Kagome. You'll enjoy being with a real man." Kouga said.

All Kagome could say between sobs was, "Why Kouga, why?"

Back at Kaede's, Inuyasha began to worry when Izayoi began crying for food and Kagome wasn't back. Pissed that she lost herself in time again, he headed down to the river, only to find no Kagome, but ...

"This scent ..." he said to himself, "Where do I know it from?" Realization crept into as the scent became familiar. "Kouga! Dammit ... Kouga was here and he took Kagome." he said to himself as he headed to Sango and Miroku. Sango greeted him.

"Hi Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" she said cheerfully as she patted her son's back to burp him.

"Sango, I need a big favor. Kagome's missing. I think Kouga kidnapped her. I gotta go get her. Please feed Izayoi, she's hungry." Inuyasha spoke fast and breathlessly. Sango didn't have time to say anything as Inuyasha pushed his daughter into Sango free arm and rushed away. "_Be safe Kagome_.", he thought as he sped away.

The next two weeks were a living hell for Kagome. Obviously, Inuyasha had trouble finding her scent. Kouga continued to rape her time after time. He was still raging about her betrayal and demon pride. He wasn't the Kouga she knew. She had basically removed herself from the situation and it seemed like what was happening was happening to someone else. She kept her mind occupied with thoughts of Inuyasha. How different he was. Was this how men treated their women in this era? Inuyasha was always so gentle with her in bed. He still had his rough side, but when they shared pleasures he was the sweetest man ever. He was still so thankful to have her as his mate. Kouga demanded that when he wanted sex she had to relieve his need, no matter what. If she wasn't in the mood with Inuyasha, he would just cuddle with her, stroking her hair and back, while gently kissing her face. No matter how tired she was, she would rarely say no to his attentions. To Kouga, she was nothing more than property. She started crying again. She cried for her pups and she prayed for Inuyasha to find her soon.

Inuyasha had no scent to follow. He deducted Kouga had taken Kagome by leaping through the trees and scents disappear in the higher air. So he headed back to where the wolf demons existed, to the old den. He was looking for any sign of the demon. He hunted far and wide with no success. After two weeks had passed, he grew even more worried.

"Where did he take her?", he wondered aloud. The wolf demons he came upon said they hadn't seen Kouga in a while. He finally found himself back near the northern mountains. He picked up fresh wolf demon scent and then ...

"Kouga! It's his scent, I know it!" he declared out loud. Following it he came upon a hidden cave where he picked up Kagome's scent along with other scents. The scents of mating and tears. He ran into the cave.

He found Kagome, curled up in a ball, covered in bearskin but otherwise naked, sobbing.

"KAGOME!" he yelled to her as he went over to pick her up. "INUYASHA!", Kagome screamed as she sat up. Inuyasha held her as she sobbingly told him what happened. Enraged over the sight of his wife and the scent of her tears as well as what had happened to her, he let his full demon come to the surface. He was in a killing mood.

This was the wrong time for Kouga to show up, but show up he did. Inuyasha turned and faced him, teeth bared and claws at the ready. Kouga dropped the boar he was carrying and faced off with Inuyasha.

"Fucking dog-shit, stay away from my woman. I claimed her first - you had no right to mate with her." Kouga yelled at Inuyasha.

"She was never your property! And if you loved her so much, how could you do that to her?" Inuyasha growled back at him.

The two men went at each other, but it was clear, Inuyasha had the upper hand from the start. His anger, full demon power, his training all worked to his advantage. Pretty soon Kouga was severely injured and unable to fight. Inuyasha went in for the kill when ...

"STOP! Inuyasha, please don't kill him," Kagome called out.

"Kagome, dammit, you're too damn forgiving. This wolf kidnapped you, he raped you, he deserves to die.", Inuyasha yelled back. But Inuyasha took a long look at Kagome and then looked back at the severely injured wolf.

"HMMMPPHH! I'll let you live, dammit, because I won't have your death on my conscience. How Kagome can forgive you after what you did to her is beyond me." Inuyasha finished before picking up Kagome and racing to home as Kouga simply stared into space.

_A/N: DARK chapter for me! Glad you all are enjoying my first ever fanfic! My love to all my reviewers and followers! InuyashaPuppyDog_


	34. Testament of Love

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

Chapter 33

**Testament of Love**

Inuyasha got Kagome to a safe location and stopped. He ripped off the bearskin and covered her in his hitoe. He then cradled her again in his arms and took off. While he ran, he cursed himself for not killing that damned wolf. Why did he always give in to Kagome?

"_Because she is your weakness_. _You're nothing without her_.", his mind answered for him.

Upon arriving in town, Sango and Kaede greeted them, grateful to see Kagome but worried about her state of mind. Inuyasha quickly asked Sango to keep an eye on his pups a while longer while he took care of Kagome. He took Kagome in and laid her down on the bed. He then prepared her a bath. After her bath was ready, he gently laid Kagome in the tub. In the safety of Inuyasha's arms she had slept - for the first time since she was taken. She woke up to Inuyasha taking his hitoe off and was grateful for the bath. Inuyasha gently but thoroughly began washing her clean. It didn't, however, remove the scent of wolf that now covered her. Only one thing would take care of that and he wasn't sure that Kagome wanted that right now.

"I feel ashamed, Inuyasha.", Kagome confided to him.

"It was not your fault Kagome,", Inuyasha reassured her as he gently kissed her.

"Make love to me Inuyasha," Kagome requested, pleading in her eyes.

"Are you sure?", Inuyasha responded, surprised.

"Yes," she replied, "The wolf scent on me must be driving your nose nuts. Please, reclaim me as yours. Cover me with your scent."

Inuyasha could never refuse Kagome. He helped her out of the tub and helped her dry off. He took her to their bed and laid her down. Taking it slow, he cuddled and kissed her until she let him know she was ready. They shared pleasures the rest of the afternoon and he covered her with his scent. Finally spent, Inuyasha let her sleep while he dressed and went to get the pups. The scent that now filled the bedroom was _their_ mating scent. The way it should be.

That evening, Inuyasha brought Izayoi into to feed. Kagome had managed to keep most of her milk from drying up by expressing it as often as she could. But it wasn't enough. Sango had to come over and help out. Kagome watched sadly as another woman nursed her infant. Kouga took so much from her.

Sensing that they needed to be alone, as soon as Izayoi was finished, Sango left. Inuyasha went over and held his wife as she started crying again.

"He took so much from me, Inuyasha." she sobbed into his shoulder.

"But he didn't take your spirit," Inuyasha told her as he cupped her chin, "My Kagome is strong and her spirit can never be broken. That is the woman I love."

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. She was a lucky woman.

While Kouga may have taken alot from Kagome, he ended up leaving her with something. A few weeks after returning home, Inuyasha picked up a familiar scent. Kagome was pregnant. He gently told her this one night, while Kagome just stared at him.

"Are you sure, Inuyasha?" she asked quietly.

"You doubting my sense of smell? I oughta know when you're pregnant by now." he remarked.

"I did have all that time without my tea. But we made love right after I returned. Maybe the infant's yours." she said, hopefully.

"Don't get your hopes up Koshii," Inuyasha said quietly, "I didn't smell your fertile scent when we made love."

"Oh." Kagome replied.

When Kaede found out about Kagome's pregnancy, she offered her some herbs that would 'cleanse' her. Kagome took them home. She told Inuyasha and he told her he would stand behind her no matter what she chose.

"Could you love the child of another man?" Kagome asked him pointedly.

"I don't know," he replied, honestly, as Kagome lowered her head, "But the child is still a part of you."

As winter grew near, Inuyasha plowed under his ground. Miroku, as he often did, showed up to chat with his friend. Pretty soon, the topic of Kagome's pregnancy came up.

"So, Inuyasha, can you accept the child of Kouga?", Miroku asked.

"Kagome asked me the same thing. Like I told her, I don't know. So just drop it, ok?" Inuyasha said, irritation in his voice.

Miroku looked at his friend and prayed to the gods for the child, Inuyasha and Kagome.

**Spring 1556**

As the birth came closer, Inuyasha should have sent for the mystic nursemaids, as protocol dictated. But he went against protocol. Unsure of how he would handle a child created by his rival, Inuyasha had planned to quickly smother the child before it took a breath and let Kagome think it had been stillborn. He thought he could do it.

Kagome had agreed not to have the nursemaids but allow Inuyasha to deliver the child. As the child emerged, Inuyasha prepared himself. But once he delivered the little girl, he found himself too weak. He wasn't that evil. The child smelled like Kouga and the child looked like Kouga with thick, black hair and deep blue eyes. He gave the baby to Kagome and she cuddled the child. Although this was Kouga's child, her motherly instincts took over. Inuyasha took care of the afterbirth and then cleaned up the child. As he washed her up, he realized what an exquisite beauty she was with porcelain skin to set off her black hair and blue eyes. She was a chubby baby, with small puppy ears that flopped over slightly up top. Despite her scent, Inuyasha found himself melting into her eyes. As he handed the baby back to Kagome, he cuddled up beside her. It wasn't long before Inuyasha found the baby's unique scent and he concentrated on that instead of the offensive scent.

They had never discussed names, and now it was too late. Kagome wondered what name Inuyasha would pick. She couldn't wait for the naming ceremony. As the months went by, the pup proved to be an easy child. She went right into a schedule and was an extremely happy pup. Her brothers adored her and the now toddling Izayoi kept begging to hold "puppy". The pup's giggles came easily as her siblings entertained her.

The naming ceremony came and Kagome learned the name Inuyasha had chosen. When asked the child's name he looked at the pup's fine, porcelain skin and announced ...

"The pup's name is Lily." Inuyasha said and Kagome readily agreed to the name. Her celestial body was the moon and her protector was Virgo.

As for Inuyasha, he doted on Lily as much as he doted on Izayoi. Both little girls had him wrapped around their little fingers so tight it was a wonder he could breathe. Miroku, being the same way with his daughters, could only laugh when he would see Inuyasha playing with his girls. Miroku sighed happily on the inside. His prayer had come true, Inuyasha accepted Kouga's child as if she was his own flesh and blood.

Kaede, too, was happy that Inuyasha had accepted the child. She was thrilled that Inuyasha had such a good life after all the heartache he had been through. She turned and walked back into her hut.


	35. The Shadowy Presence

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

_A/N: Just a note to make sure we are all on the same page. The children in this chapter are aged as follows:_

_Kagome's: Yasha & Kentaro, 10; Shaoran & Shirrow, 9; Bunza, 8; Yukio, 7; Kieran & Kiyoshi, 6; Izayoi, 17 months; Lily, 5 months_

_Sango's: Cho, 10; Hotaru, 8; Miya, 7; Yukika, 5; Kaito, 2; Takuma, 17 months_

_Ok ... now onto the chapter._

Chapter 34

**The Shadowy Presence**

**Late Summer, 1546**

It was a hot, humid and lazy day. After Kagome and Sango finished their daily chores they agreed to meet by the river so the kids could swim and cool off. Inuyasha and Miroku agreed to join their families after they finished their work. The women packed a full picnic lunch for an afternoon of relaxation.

The women sat on the blanket, Kagome holding Lily, while Izayoi, Takuma and Kaito toddled around, picking flowers and chasing butterflies. Izayoi managed to catch one and promptly started starting eating it. (kids do that over there). Kagome just shook her head.

"Poor butterfly.", she said as Izayoi smiled wide.

"Kagome," Sango started hesitantly, "I never talked to you about this before, and I hope you don't mind, but I have to know. You're so powerful, why didn't you attack Kouga and escape?"

"I don't mind," Kagome responded as she changed Lily's diaper, "Actually, I've often asked myself that question. I was so shocked at what was happening. I was scared. It felt like my body wouldn't respond to my commands. Plus, I sorta felt sorry for him. He wasn't the Kouga I knew. I don't know what happened to him since I last saw him, but he wasn't the same."

Sango absorbed this and then asked, "What about your dagger, you could have injured him, couldn't you?"

"He found my dagger and tossed it.", Kagome replied quietly.

"But your demon didn't emerge," Sango said surprised. (Boy she remembers everything Kagome told her!)

"I never feared for my life. I knew he wouldn't kill me. He wanted me to be an obedient mate." Kagome finished.

"Why did you stop Inuyasha from killing him? Your honor was at stake." Sango continued.

"Because it wouldn't have changed what happened to me. So what good would his death be? I didn't want Inuyasha to kill again, especially in front of me. I just wanted to get out of there." Kagome said.

Sango nodded, understanding. They continued to chat while watching the other children frolic in the river. Miroku and Inuyasha eventually joined them, and after their fill of lunch, the men decided to relax under the shade of the huge maple tree not far from the women.

The men chatted about nonsense before Miroku turned serious.

"Inuyasha," he started, "can I ask you a personal question?"

"Hmm.." Inuyasha agreed.

"Has Kagome ever refused you, you know, when you want to, you know ..." Miroku stumbled.

Inuyasha cocked his head and said, "Share pleasures?"

"Share ... pleasures?" Miroku asked

"Yea .. that's what the mystics call mating. I like it better than the word 'mating'." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, well, yea. Has she ever refused you?" Miroku asked.

"Not refused me, outright, usually she begs for it," Inuyasha bragged, "but seriously, there are times when she's not interested."

"What do you do if you really need to be satisfied?" Miroku continued.

"I cuddle with her, kiss her, pleasure her. Usually, after I start messing with her little nub, she's demanding me!", Inuyasha smiled at the thought.

"Pleasure her? Little nub?", Miroku asked, confused.

"Yea, you know, the nub down there between a woman's ...", then looking at the monk's even more confused look, "You've never pleasured Sango?"

"Women can experience pleasure ... like a man can?" Miroku questioned.

Whacking his head in a "DOH!" manner, Inuyasha stared at his friend, "You expect her to give you pleasure and you don't return it? How selfish can you be?"

"I didn't know.", Miroku said, thinking about what Inuyasha said, "What should I do?"

"Take your time, explore her body with your hands, your mouth. She'll tell you what is good and what's not. But the main thing is don't rush." Inuyasha explained, chuckling to himself as he looked at the irony of the worthless hanyou giving the lecherous monk sexual advice.

The men looked down at the commotion going on around their wives. Cho, Hotaru, and Miya were sitting on the blanket, braiding Sango and Kagome's hair. Yukika was napping next to Lily, who was gnawing on a pig leg bone, and Takuma and Izayoi were laying in their mothers' laps. The commotion, though, was Inuyasha's 8 boys playing pirates around the blankets. Kagome had regaled the boys with stories of pirates and the seven seas and now they were acting it out.

"We have you captured now! You're our prisoners!", Kentaro yelled out as the boys danced around the blanket, waving wooden swords.

Playing along, the women began 'yelling', "Oh help us, save us, someone please help us!"

Deciding to get involved, the men jogged down to the group as Miroku yelled out, "We'll save you, fair maidens."

Bunza yelled back, "You can't defeat us! We're strong!"

"Oh yea?", Inuyasha cried out, "Do you know what we do to pirates who come on shore?" He said as he grabbed Yasha and Miroku grabbed Shaoran and the ran to the river, "We toss them back to sea!" And with that, Inuyasha tossed Yasha into the water followed closely by Shaoran. The other boys quickly gathered around, wanting to be tossed too. Soon, Miroku and Inuyasha were throwing all the boys into the water and then repeating it when they got out of the water. The laughter from all of them could be heard all the way to the village.

They didn't realize their fun was being silently watched by a shadowy figure in the trees.

_A/N: Ahhhh, I love drama! Till next time! _


	36. The Figure In The Forest

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

_A/N: Just a note to make sure we are all on the same page. The children in this chapter are aged as follows:_

_Kagome's: Yasha & Kentaro, 10; Shaoran & Shirrow, 9; Bunza, 8; Yukio, 7; Kieran & Kiyoshi, 6; Izayoi, 17 months; Lily, 5 months_

_Sango's: Cho, 10; Hotaru, 8; Miya, 7; Yukika, 5; Kaito, 2; Takuma, 17 months_

_Oh - and this chapter includes a "lemon lite" just to warn ya!_

_Ok ... now onto the chapter._

Chapter 35

**The Figure in the Forest**

After tossing pups into the river over and over, the pups tired of the game and began exploring. Inuyasha went back to Kagome and flopped down beside her on his back, arms behind his head.

"Did the pups tire the old man out?", Kagome teased, ruffling his hair.

"Feh, yea right, like they could tire me out. They gave out first.", Inuyasha commented.

Miroku sat down beside Sango and Takuma climbed into his lap looking to be hugged. Izayoi climbed out of her mother's lap and plopped down on Inuyasha's stomach with a loud giggle as she bounced up and down on her rump. Inuyasha sat up and cradled her in his arms as he began blowing raspberries into her stomach, causing her to laugh even louder. He then got up and began swinging her between his legs, getting cries of "More!" from his daughter. Totally enjoying himself, Inuyasha was laughing as hard as Izayoi. Eventually, Izayoi wanted down and she went over and laid beside Lily, who had since fallen asleep. Inuyasha resumed his position beside Kagome.

The group was quiet for a while, just enjoying the peace and quiet of the afternoon. Sango and Miroku chatted quietly for a while before Miroku, who was now laying on his back, started to ask Inuyasha a question.

"Uh, Inuyasha, what do you think of ..." Miroku started then Sango interrupted,

"I don't think he's paying attention to you, Miroku.", Sango said.

"Huh?", Miroku asked as he sat up and looked to his friend who definitely was NOT paying attention to him ... or to anyone other than Kagome. The two were locked in a heated embrace, Kagome in Inuyasha's arms with Inuyasha on top of her, kissing passionately, oblivious to their surroundings. Inuyasha's hands started wandering, as Kagome suddenly broke the kiss.

"Not in front of the children.", Kagome said, flushed.

"Ok,", Inuyasha agreed, "Sango, Miroku, go home." Kagome slapped him playfully.

"Inuyasha!", she said, laughing.

"What?", said Inuyasha, innocently, "You certainly aren't thinking of OUR pups are you? Might I remind you they are the ones who come in for cuddles asking us if we're done making noise."

Kagome blushed at the thought. She remembered that they shared pleasures even when the pups were still sleeping in their bedroom. Yup, they knew something happened between their parents at night.

As the sun started to set, they started to pack up and head for home. As they parted, Sango and Miroku's kids yelled goodbye to their friends as they each went to their homes. The pups were so exhausted that they dragged themselves into bed after kissing their parents goodnight. Kagome nursed Lily and Izayoi, who sometimes would keep asking for milk. Inuyasha scoffed at this because she was supposed to be weaned, but Kagome ignored his comments. After Izayoi finished and had her hugs and kisses, Inuyasha laid her down on her bed, and soon she was asleep with Lily following close behind.

Taking the opportunity for some together time, Inuyasha and Kagome took a walk in the humid night air, arm in arm, to the scared tree. There they held each other, sharing kisses. Feeling playful, Kagome let her hands roam to sensitive spots as her husband moaned his approval.

She cooed softly, "What do you want, baby?"

"Pleasure me, woman.", Inuyasha replied in a playfully demanding voice.

She untied his obi and pulled down his hakama pants and began pleasuring him as he used the tree for support. She then started pleasuring him with her mouth, causing louder moans to escape from Inuyasha as his claws scrapped at the tree. She then placed her hands on his legs, as he held her head, and she let him control the speed and movement.He reached his climax and Kagome swallowed all of him.

He helped her stand and they started kissing passionately until both were breathless. Inuyasha took off his hitoe and laid it on the ground and Kagome was quickly sitting on it. As they began kissing again, Kagome, letting her inner tigress out, demanded that Inuyasha give her his demon. This drove Inuyasha wild as their clothes came off quickly. Letting his demon blood surface meant that there would be no sweet talk, no cuddling, just a wild, unadulterated, feral, animalistic fuck. To do so sent Inuyasha into instinct mode, allowing the lust filled demon to take over. Damn, he loved her when she was like this! To anyone who might have heard Kagome's cries, she sounded like a banshee in heat, an animal in the night. To anyone watching, it must have appeared as an assault or a master controlling his slave.

Their climaxes came close together, their sweat covered bodies lying together, spent. Lying together in bliss for a while, they eventually got up, Kagome picked up their clothes and without getting dressed, Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and walked back to their home.

He didn't see the figure who spied on them and he didn't see the slithery white demons swirling around the figure.

_A/N: Ok ... I know we all know who we have here ... he he he ... till next time_.


	37. Farewell

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

Chapter 36

**Farewell**

The next morning, Kagome was up early and out the door, with Lily on her back. Kaede needed her help in another village. Inuyasha, with Izayoi strapped to his back, went to work in the fields as boys finished their chores around the farm. After Inuyasha made everybody lunch, the boys scattered to play with friends or go exploring. Inuyasha cleaned up Izayoi and changed her diaper before packing up a blanket and taking her to the meadow. As she picked dandelions, Inuyasha stretched out and enjoyed the sunshine.

Izayoi came over to her father and said, "Papa, lady."

Inuyasha looked at where Izayoi was looking and was shocked to see ...

"Kikyou!", he said, a look of surprise on his face.

"Inuyasha." Kikyou responded, as she walked towards him.

Picking up Izayoi, Inuyasha met Kikyou across the meadow. "Where have you been? Why haven't you come before?"

Kikyou sat down on the grass and Inuyasha followed suit, placing Izayoi in front of him. She quickly toddled over to the priestess and climbed up in her lap with a big smile. Kikyou, always good with children, smiled back at her and hugged her.

"She's beautiful.", Kikyou commented.

"Her name is Izayoi, after my mother.", Inuyasha informed her.

"So you've married Kagome.", Kikyou continued, sadness in her voice.

"We've been married about 11 years now. We have 10 pups.", he said before continuing, "I had to move on with my life, Kikyou."

"No wonder you have so many. You treat Kagome like your slave. Is that how it would have been with me?", Kikyou asked, slightly annoyed.

"Huh?", was all Inuyasha could say, "What are you talking about?"

"Last night, I was here, I witnessed your demon brutality to the one you supposedly love. As a human, I doubt you would have been capable of such actions.", Kikyou said harshly.

"You ... you spied on us,", Inuyasha asked, incredulously, "I can't believe you would do that."

"I had no choice. I was in the forest and you were blatantly attacking her.", Kikyou responded.

"I wasn't attacking her. We were playing. Sometimes she likes it that way ... rough. Wait, why the hell am I explaining myself?", Inuyasha stopped himself.

"It was disgusting, Inuyasha. That you would perform those vile acts on a woman. Demons treat humans that way.", Kikyou responded back.

"Kikyou, I was never meant to be human. We were never meant to be together forever. The Fates ended your life because you were going to use the Shikon Jewel to turn me human. They had to stop you and save your soul.", Inuyasha spilled out, trying to change the subject.

"And this is supposed to make me feel better? That my death was my own fault?" Kikyou said to him, anger in her voice, "You agreed to be with me, to go to hell with me.", she finished.

"That won't work, even if I still wanted to go, which I don't. I will always love you. But you don't belong here.", Inuyasha told her gently.

Kikyou thought about what he told her and said, "So you want me to die again?", she asked him.

"Are you happy with this existence, Kikyou?", Inuyasha asked her.

"My only happy time was when I was alive. When I thought we would be together.", Kikyou said to him, sadly.

"Kikyou, our souls are together. Only your soul is now in Kagome. And Kagome has become very powerful as a Mystic sorceress. But I was told she would never achieve her full powers until the rest of her soul is returned to her. We can still be together ... as soul mates.", Inuyasha spoke quietly.

"So I am supposed to be happy that you are with my replacement? Do you see me in her?", Kikyou asked.

"I did in the beginning because she looked so much like you. But now she is Kagome and you are Kikyou. You are two different personalities." Inuyasha told her, "Please, Kikyou, please allow the rest of your soul to return to Kagome."

"Inuyasha, I will think about what you said.", Kikyou said, picking up the now sleep Izayoi and handing her back to Inuyasha, before getting up and walking away, as her demons lifted her into the sky.

"Kikyou.", Inuyasha said as she disappeared.

Later that night, after the pups were asleep, Inuyasha told Kagome about Kikyou's visit. He wisely left out the information of her witnessing their wild lovemaking session.

As Kagome thought about what Inuyasha said, she told him, "I can save her."

"She's not injured.", Inuyasha said.

"I don't mean that,", Kagome said, "I can restore her life. Make her alive again."

"Are you serious? What about your soul?", Inuyasha said, surprised.

"That's the best part. My soul would return to me and I would transfer a different soul to her.", Kagome explained.

"And she would be human again?", Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, with a normal human lifespan. She could finish out her natural life.", Kagome responded.

"Will the Fates allow this?", Inuyasha queried.

"If Kikyou wants this, the Fates will allow it, as it wouldn't be her soul, but another lost soul reincarnated as her.", Kagome said.

Inuyasha thought about this before saying, "I don't know where she went or if she'll show up again so the point may be mute."

The couple sat quietly after that comment.

Shortly before winter, Inuyasha was working outside when he saw them.

"Soul collectors. Kikyou must be nearby.", Inuyasha said to himself as he followed the soul collectors.

Sure enough, Kikyou was waiting near the meadow. After they greeted each other, Inuyasha told her about what Kagome could do. Kikyou was speechless.

"She would do that?" Kikyou asked.

"She said she would, if you want it.", Inuyasha replied.

Kikyou thought about this for a moment before saying, "And I would be living the life of a mortal priestess again. After experiencing love, I don't think I could live a solitary life anymore."

"You don't have to be a priestess, Kikyou, you can be anything you want to be."

Kikyou and Inuyasha turned. The voice belonged to Kagome. She had gone looking for Inuyasha and saw the soul collectors.

"I do not think I could be happy alive. I have decided to give up the rest of my soul to you, Kagome, and end this wretched existence.", Kikyou announced.

Inuyasha, remembering Persephone told him, shuddered at the idea of her doing that. It would mean HE would have to end her existence.

"No Kikyou, reconsider, please.", Inuyasha pleaded.

"No, I have made my decision.", Kikyou said.

Kagome pulled out a vile out of her bag, "Drink this Kikyou, it will make it painless." Kagome knew better than to argue with the priestess.

Kikyou did as she was told, resigned to her fate. As she fell asleep, Inuyasha caught her body and gently laid her down. Looking up at Kagome with sadness in his eyes, she knew what he wanted. Some final time alone with Kikyou. She turned around and headed home, not looking back. As she reached the porch, a white light surrounded her and entered her body as she gasped.

"_It is done_.", she thought, with a tinge of sadness.


	38. The Missing Pup

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

_A/N: Just to let you know where my mind goes - the way I age Inuyasha is - I figure at the start of the series he is about 17 in maturity years (based on interviews with Takahashi) but over 200 in human years (based on movie 3). I figure that when a half-demon turns 13 he "stops" aging yearly like a human and starts aging as a demon. So I figure that Inuyasha was born some 213 years ago - figuring he matures a year for every 50 human years that passes. Age 13 plus 4 - 50 year periods (ok that has him aging for the 50 years he was on the tree but it's easier this way) equals 17 years of maturity. So since, as of this chapter, the year is now 1562 (6 years since the previous chapter), Inuyasha hasn't aged as a demon yet (remembering that the spell on him and Kagome has them not aging but maturing - so technically he will always look 17 and she will always look 18)_

_Anyway - I brought that up to age the children. Yasha & Kentaro are 16 human years old, Shaoran & Shirrow are 15 human years old, Bunza is 14 human years old, Yukio is 13 human years old and Kieran & Kiyoshi are 12 years old. (Izayoi is 7 and Lily is 6). So essentially, in my way of thinking, Inuyasha and Kagome are dealing with 6 pups who look and act 13. Pity them please._

_Oh - and as for Sango & Miroku's kids - Cho is 16, Hotaru is 14, Miya is 13, Yukika is 11, Kaito is 8 and Takuma is 6. _

_Based on what Takahashi says the ages of Sango and Miroku are at the beginning of the series (Miroku about 19 and Sango about 16), I have 21 years passing so they would be about 40 and 37, respectively._

_As for Shippou, I would estimate that he is about 29 human years old, but I feel a full blooded demon such as Shippou and Sesshoumaru, would age about one year for ever 100 years after turning 13 (to stay with the thought that demons stop aging at 13)._

_Now onto the story ..._

Chapter 37

**The Missing Pup**

**Summer 1562**

A lot of changes occurred in six years. Of course, the families continued to grow. Miroku and Sango welcomed three more children into their family. A son, Uyeda, was born in 1558 and was now 4. Another son, Ichiro, was born in 1559 and was now 3. The child that would be their last was a daughter, Shizuka, who was born in 1561 and was now 7 months old.

Kagome and Inuyasha also added to their family. Kagome loved motherhood and adored her children and always found herself wanting another one. In 1558, daughter Jasmine was born and she was now 4. In 1560, son Kotaro was born, and he was now 2. And just 5 months earlier she birthed another set of twins, a son, Shinta and a daughter, Tatsuya. In addition, in 1559, when Jasmine was a year old, Kagome was washing clothes in the river when she noticed a basket in the reeds. Wading over to it, she opened it up to discover an infant boy. Taking the child to Inuyasha, he told her he was definitely a hanyou although he looked very human with black hair and brown eyes. Inuyasha, however, couldn't tell by the scent was type of demon he was. They took in the halfling and Inuyasha named him Kowaro which meant 'from the waters'.

In addition to their families, Sango's family grew by more. Twelve years earlier, at the age of 20, Kohaku, tired of traveling with Sesshoumaru and unable to convince Rin to leave, finally left and moved into a neighboring village. There he fell in love and married a pretty maid of 16 named Nariko. Now 32, he had 4 children - son Eiji, 9; daughter Seika, 6; son Roku, 4; and daughter Rini, 2.

In 1557, Hachi visited Miroku to inform him that Mushin, the monk who raised him, had died. Both families packed up their brood and headed to the temple to pay their final respects. Two years later, in 1559, Kaede passed away in her sleep. Although Kagome had been treating a recurring illness in her for years, she was still distraught when she went into Kaede's hut and found her forever asleep. Even Inuyasha found himself shedding a tear for the old woman.

Kaede's death meant that the village's Lady Leilani was their salvation. In previous years, she had foreseen droughts and to ward off famine, Inuyasha, Miroku and the village men built silos to store rice and grain. The woman stored and pickled vegetables. Because of this, the village weathered the droughts easily. For this, the villagers worshipped Lady Leilani like a goddess. Her powers became known far and wide, and for this Inuyasha found himself battling bandits and demons, attempting to gain her powers for their use. Bandits also attacked the village for the storage of rice and grain.

The only person that was allowed to harness Lady Leilani's powers was the regional daimyo. This was only because Kagome knew her history and knew that this daimyo was responsible for great things and needed to stay in power.

The surrounding villages began growing and soon marketplaces were nearby. The little village also was growing, and with Lady Leilani's urging, the locals set up their own marketplace. Due to Lady Leilani's powerful animal and plant food, their marketplace began to flourish. On top of that, Lady Leilani encouraged the woman of the village to sell their wares and crafts. Inuyasha found a new market for his blown glass and Kagome for her pottery. In addition, she wove blankets and made sweet oils to sell. The village was definitely a different place.

Inuyasha, for his part, proved to be excellent tradesman and negotiator, much to Miroku's surprise. Still the hothead, however, the pups had learned to have a healthy respect for their father's anger, especially the older ones, for Inuyasha thought nothing of grabbing one by the throat and ordering them to obey him. The older boys also began finding their powers and out of fear that their demon blood might one day surface, Kagome created charm necklaces to protect them (she didn't want them wielding real swords yet). Kiyoshi, especially, needed to be protected. Being in Kagome's womb when she turned demon did affect him. He had the wild power of pyrokinesis, being able to set fires with the mere thought. Kagome quickly subdued that power until he was old enough to control it.

Izayoi proved to be every bit Inuyasha's daughter. Beautiful, wild and free, she feared nothing. One of the farmers owned a wild horse. Izayoi, disobeying her father's direct order, kept visiting the horse. Eventually, one day, she succeed in mounting him and riding him across the pasture, much to the farmer's shock as the horse would let no one near him. He tried to give the horse to Izayoi, but Inuyasha refused, since she had disobeyed him. But Inuyasha being Inuyasha and unable to stand his daughter's tears, eventually gave in.

Lily adored her older sister and followed in her every footsteps. She also had a disobedient streak in her. Kagome had been training her girls in archery ever since they could hold the bow. Both Izayoi and Lily were naturals. One winter, Lily quietly walked outside to gaze at the new fallen snow. She saw a deer in the yard and quietly turned around and got her mother's bow and an arrow. She cocked the bow and aimed and much to her shock the deer fell where he stood. She started screaming, "I did it! I did it!" at the top of her lungs, waking everybody in the house (as well as the village.)

When Inuyasha and Kagome saw what she had done, Inuyasha said to Kagome, "Do I hit her or hug her? She's not supposed to touch your bow but we can always use the food." Inuyasha spent the rest of that morning preparing the deer and placing it in the smokehouse.

Now the summer was here and they were having a good year. Plenty of rain, but not too much. Inuyasha's farm was filled with newborns, from calves, to piglets, lambs, chicks, ducklings, goslings and kids (as in goats). The crops were strong and hardy. The autumn market would bring in a good deal of money.

After finishing their chores, the children were off playing. Izayoi, Lily, Jasmine, Takuma, Kaito, and Uyeda were playing hide and seek. Lily was it and the others hid. Izayoi looked for a great place to hide and found herself by the bone-eater's well. Her father had ordered them never to play around or in the well. Not knowing why, and wondering what could be so wrong with an old dried up well, Izayoi climbed over the wall and jumped in.

Lily looked everywhere for her sister. Knowing it was cheating to use the nose, she tried unsuccessfully to find Izayoi. Hours later, when their mother called them all home, Lily ran to her mother.

"Mama! Mama! I can't find Izayoi! We was playing hide and seek and now I can't find her!", she said as she started crying.

"Don't worry, Lily, your father will find her. INUYASHA!", Kagome called out.

Inuyasha came to the front of the house, "What's up?"

"Izayoi is hiding again.", Kagome sighed.

"I'll find her," Inuyasha said as he began searching the ground with his nose.

Picking up her scent, Inuyasha started following, with Kagome close behind. As he came upon the old well, he stopped.

"What is it, Inuyasha? Why did you stop?", Kagome asked, her tone worried.

"Because this is where her scent stops. At the well." Inuyasha said, frowning.


	39. Back To The Future

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

Chapter 38

**Back To The Future**

**Modern Day Tokyo**

Izayoi found herself at the bottom of the well.

"I wonder what that strange blue light was?" she said to herself.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark well, she spied the ladder. She climbed the ladder and found herself inside a building. Confused about her surroundings, she climbed out and looked around.

"_Where am I_?" she thought, then called out, "Lily? Mama?"

She climbed the stairs and opened the doors to the building. The light assaulted her eyes, the noise assaulted her ears and the smell assaulted her sensitive nose.

"PHEW! What is that smell?", she said to herself.

Izayoi started walking into the yard calling, "Mama? Papa? Are you here?"

She saw the sacred tree and ran to it. "_Where did the forest go_?", she thought.

Spying the house she ran up to and opened the shoji. "Mama?", she called again.

A woman with black hair came out of the kitchen saying, "Kagome? Is that you?" and stopped when she saw the little girl.

The woman stared at the child with silver hair, white puppy dog ears, and emerald green eyes. She knelt in front of the child.

"Who are you, sweetie?" she asked.

"My name is Izayoi. Do you know where my Mama and Papa are?" the little girl asked.

"You look just like Inuyasha.", the woman said, mostly to herself.

"He's my papa.", the girl said proudly.

"And who's your Mama?", the woman asked.

"Her name is Kagome.", Izayoi said.

"_Kagome_." the woman thought, "_How can she have a daughter this age? It hasn't been that long since I last saw her_."

"Sweetie," the woman said to her, "You may not believe this but your mama is my daughter. You are my granddaughter."

"You're my grandma?", Izayoi said excitedly, "But where am I?"

"Did you come from the well?", her grandmother asked.

"Yes," Izayoi answered.

"Well, it's a long and complicated story for a little girl to understand. Why don't you come in and I'll try to explain it to you as best I can." her grandmother said to her.

"Ok,", the girl replied happily as she followed her grandmother into the kitchen.

"_If Izayoi came through the well, Kagome shouldn't be far behind. Maybe she can explain what is happening_.", Mrs. Higurashi thought to herself.

**Back At the Well, 1562**

"Inuyasha, what are you saying? Did she jump down the well?", Kagome asked worriedly.

"Looks that way. And she's not at the bottom. Her scent disappears just like yours did when you passed through.", Inuyasha said quietly.

"Then she's in the future? We've never fully explained to the pups about where I come from. She must be terrified.", Kagome said, even more worried.

"This is Izayoi we're talking about. She's probably bullying your brother, Souta.", Inuyasha commented dryly.

"Inuyasha, 21 years have passed. Souta almost 30.", Kagome reminded him.

"Ok, fine, so she's bullying Souta's kids!", He remarked back, "Either way, Izayoi is not one to be frightened easily is my point."

"Fine, but we have to go get her, but without the jewel, what if I can't get back?", Kagome asked, worrying even more.

Inuyasha appeared deep in thought. "Kagome," he started, "Remember way back to Yura?"

"Yea," Kagome responded.

"Well, Yura stole your piece of jewel when you went back. But after I came through the well, you were able to return with me, even with no jewel shard in your possession." Inuyasha finished.

"That's right, so maybe I can return with you. It's worth a shot anyway, we need to get Izayoi back. She doesn't belong in the future.", Kagome responded.

"Let's gather the pups and explain it to them." Inuyasha suggested.

"Are we going to take everybody through?" Kagome queried.

"You got a better idea? One, if this works, your mother is going to want to see all the pups. And two, should we get stuck in the future, we should have us all together. Don't you agree?" Inuyasha asked her.

The parents gathered their pups as well as Miroku, Sango and Shippou at the well. Kagome explained to her family where she came from. The younger ones didn't quite understand, but the older boys were in awe. When their father explained what happened to Izayoi, Kiyoshi piped up,

"Are we gonna go through the well too?", Kiyoshi wondered.

"We're gonna try.", His mother said.

Inuyasha explained, "We'll send your mother through first with the babies. If that works, the rest of you will follow. I'll come through last to make sure everybody gets through." And then turning to Miroku, "I'm worried Kentaro, Kieran, and Kowaro might not go through since they aren't Kagome's natural children. If that happens, watch them for us, Miroku?"

"Of course," was Miroku's reply.

The group prepared and Kagome bundled Shinta and Tatsuya and had Inuyasha strap them to her back. Hoping for the best, she swung her legs over the top of the well and jumped in. A bluish light appeared in the well and she was gone.

"WOW" numerous pups cried out at once and then they all clamored, "Me next! Me next!"

"Age order, youngest first,", Inuyasha said as he picked up Kotaro, who clung to him, "No Papa, don't wanna go!" he screamed.

"Ok, I'll take you with me, Kotaro. Jasmine, what about you, are you ready to jump in?" Inuyasha turned to his second youngest daughter.

"Sure papa, I do it.", Jasmine said as she climbed over the well and jumped. Like before, the bluish light enveloped her and she was gone.

Inuyasha decided to take the chance with Kowaro, worried that he might ended up at the bottom instead of the future. Miroku suggested he climb into the well and be there in case Kowaro didn't go through.

"Good idea, Miroku.", Inuyasha agreed.

Miroku climbed in and said, "I'm ready."

Inuyasha picked up Kowaro and said to him, "Ready, Kowaro?"

"Ready papa!", Kowaro said as Inuyasha tossed him into the well. The blue light appeared and Kowaro was gone. Inuyasha quietly thanked the gods as the others prepared to jump. Finally, Inuyasha, holding Kotaro, was the only ones left.

"Hopefully, we'll be back.", Inuyasha said to his friends as he jumped in and disappeared.

"They're gone.", said Miroku, quietly, "Be safe, my friends and return to us.", Miroku prayed quietly.

**Modern Day Tokyo **

Kagome helped the last of the pups out of the well and then Inuyasha appeared, carrying Kotaro.

"Well, we made it.", Kagome said, happily, knowing she would get to see her family again.

The pups were excited about their adventure. Kagome opened the well house doors and all the pups complained.

"What noise!"

"What's that smell, papa, it stinks!"

"That's what Kagome calls "progress"," Inuyasha snidely commented as Kagome looked at him fiercely.

"I smell Izayoi,", Inuyasha stated, "She went to the house, it seems." He finished as he started heading to the house.

The pups and Kagome followed. Kagome thought, "That's strange. Nothing looks different."

They entered the house. "MAMA?", Kagome yelled out, "Are you here?"

"MAMA!" came Izayoi's voice, as she bounded out of the kitchen followed by a young boy, an old man, and a woman.

"KAGOME!", the boy, old man, and woman, chorused at once and then they stopped as they stared at Inuyasha and Kagome surrounded by a lot of kids. "Kagome?", they queried.

"Mama? Souta? Grandpa? What's going on? You haven't changed a bit!" Kagome said, stunned.

"What are you talking about, sis? You just saw us two weeks ago." Souta commented.

"Two ... weeks? It's been 21 years since I last saw you!" Kagome insisted.

"21 years, How can that be girl," her grandpa said, "You don't look any different either if it's been 21 years."

Kagome's mom interrupted, "I think we all need to sit down and talk." as the others agreed.


	40. Double the Hanyou

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

Chapter 39

**Double the Hanyou**

**Modern Day Tokyo**

Since there were so many kids, Mrs. Higurashi suggested they all go outside and sit around the sacred tree. Introductions were made and Kagome's family enjoyed the younger children who climbed on their laps, while the older children asked a thousand questions of Kagome and their new found family. As Mrs. Higurashi held the infant twins in her lap, the other pups started playing with Souta. Questions finally came.

"The last time you were here, Kagome, you were just getting closer to defeating that Naraku character.", her mother stated.

"We defeated him. And then I didn't come back through the well because I thought, without the jewel, I wouldn't be able to return to the Feudal Era. And I wanted to stay with Inuyasha.", Kagome stated, "And we've been married for 17 years."

"Why don't you look any different the, girl?", Her grandfather asked.

Kagome began explaining to them all that had happened in the last 21 years of her life. It was alot of information for them to absorb. Especially her being a hanyou now and a sorceress capable of magical powers.

"What I don't understand is why 21 years hasn't passed in this world. Normally, when I travel through the well, the time I've been gone on the other side, has passed on this side too.", Kagome said, completely confused.

"It's like the well stopped time.", Inuyasha commented, also confused.

They all pondered this thought but no one had an answer.

"This whole time travel thing has always screwed with my head anyway,", Inuyasha said finally.

"I can't get over the fact that I have 15 grandchildren.", Mrs. Higurashi commented, laughing and hugging the twins, "I wonder if I'll ever get all the names straight."

"The pups will let you know who they are.", Kagome said, cheerfully.

The rest of the afternoon was spent relaxing and catching up with the grandchildren as Kagome told her family stories of things the pups did as they grew up.

When Kagome was helping her mother prepare dinner, she realized, "Oh, Mama, this isn't going to be enough food for my family."

"It's not? Why, it's almost enough to feed a small army.", her mother replied.

"You've never fed 16 hungry demons before. They eat like 5 armies.", Kagome replied, chuckling, "We need to go get some more food."

Kagome and her mother headed out to the market with Yasha, Kentaro, Shaoran, and Shirrow in tow, hats on heads to cover conspicuous ears. As her mother and the boys worked one side of the market, Kagome worked the other side of the market. She was busy choosing vegetables when she heard ...

"Kagome!", voices chorused.

Kagome winced at the sound. "_Oh No_!", she thought, then, turning she said, "Hey, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Hojo. How are you?"

"Are you feeling better now, Kagome?", Ayumi asked.

"Yes, much better. I just needed to do some shopping." Kagome said trying to sound rushed, hoping her boys wouldn't show up.

The friends started jabbering on about school and what Kagome was missing, as Kagome continued to stock up on vegetables. Finally, Eri commented ...

"That's ... That's alot of food, Kagome.", she said, looking at Kagome's full cart of vegetables, "You planning to eat all that?"

"Yea, well, you know ..." And then Kagome's fears were realized as she heard ...

"MAMA, guess what?", she heard as four boys, looking about 13 years old, ran up to Kagome excitedly.

The four friends looked at each other, puzzled, and then back at Kagome, questioningly. "Mama?", they chorused.

"It's a long story, guys,", Kagome realized her double life was now going to be exposed, "Look, if I can trust you guys to keep a major secret, I'll let you know my biggest secret. And believe me, when you hear the secret, you won't want to repeat it, because no one will believe it."

The friends just stared at Kagome and nodded.

"Alright, meet me at the shrine tomorrow and I'll tell you everything. But for now I have to go.", Kagome said as she managed to get her friends to leave, satisfied that the next day they would learn their answers.

All the way home, the boys excitedly talked about the market and how all the food was already to be cooked and all the ninja food. Kagome had made sure to pick up alot of ramen for Inuyasha and some candy for the pups and Shippou. She also bought tons of crayons and paper to introduce to the pups.

Mrs. Higurashi was surprised to see the pups pack away so much food. She expected there to be leftovers, but not a crumb was left. All the pups gathered around Souta after dinner to watch his 'video game' thing and quickly learned to play when given the chance. Souta also taught them how to duel with Yu-Gi-Oh cards. Then the pups became fascinated with the people talking on the box that had the games on it earlier.

Every nook and cranny of the Higurashi house was filled with pups as Kagome and Inuyasha worked on getting them to sleep. Finally, Inuyasha and Kagome squeezed into her bed to try to get some sleep. It had been a long day.

The next day, Kagome's friends showed up and were greeted by 13 kids with puppy ears. The shock on their faces were clear as Kagome and Inuyasha joined them, Kagome carrying two infants.

The friends sat down on the grass as Kagome introduced her family. Disbelief filled her friends faces as Kagome explained why all the time she had been out of school.

"If you don't believe me, all you have to do is look at the dog ears. Have you ever seen anything like that here?", Kagome said.

"You mean they're real?", Ayumi asked as she petted Jasmine's ears, "Yea," she said in awe, "They're real!"

"So you have really been time traveling?", Hojo said.

"Yes, I have never been sick, well, except for that time I had the cold. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you, but as you can see, I doubted you'd believe me.", Kagome admitted.

They continued chatting for a while before Kagome excused herself, "It's time for lunch and then naps." With that, her friends left and Kagome and Inuyasha rounded up the pups and headed inside. Later that night after the pups were down for the night, Kagome and Inuyasha took a walk in the yard. As they sat on the bench under the sacred tree to relax, they saw a figure coming up the shrine steps.

"Who would be visiting the shrine at this hour," Kagome wondered aloud.

The figure headed towards them and Kagome and Inuyasha got up to meet him. Then they both stopped. The figure in front of them was in jeans and polo shirt, with long black hair and violet eyes. Inuyasha picked up the scent.

"He's ... me ... as a ... human.", Inuyasha stammered out.


	41. Return to the Past

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

Chapter 40

**Return to the Past**

**Modern Day Tokyo**

"Who are you?", Kagome asked, after hearing Inuyasha's comment.

"He's right,", the stranger replied, "I'm Inuyasha ... Inuyasha of the future."

The couple just stared at him. Past Inuyasha said, "I'm human in the future?"

"Oh, sorry,", future Inuyasha said, as he removed a necklace from around his neck. His features changed from human to hanyou. "Kagome, you created this spell necklace to cover our hanyou features. It's strong enough so that even other demons can't tell us apart from other humans."

"We're still alive in this time?", Kagome asked, amazed.

"Actually, that's why I'm here. Can we talk somewhere?", future Inuyasha asked.

They walked over to the other side of the yard, away from the house, and sat down.

"Do you know why the well seems to have stopped time?", Kagome asked future Inuyasha.

"Yea,", he said, "Because I had one of the pups put a spell on it shortly after you went through the last time. Time passed in the Sengoku era but not here. Anyway, wow, it feels weird talking to my past self, but I had to risk it. I need you to change my past. Your future, but my past.", future Inuyasha started.

"What? Isn't that dangerous for some space time continuum thingy?" Kagome asked, trying to remember from sci-fi shows.

"According to the Fates, what happened shouldn't have happened. I need you two to set it right.", future Inuyasha continued.

"What happened?", past Inuyasha queried.

"Kagome dies.", future Inuyasha said, as the couple gasped, "In 1565, some local samurais decide to try to rid the area of demons so they set out on a demon hunt. That's why you created these necklaces. But when they arrive in the village, the samurais threaten to burn every house down unless the villagers reveal the demons. Obviously, they knew about us being there. One of the more cowardly villagers gave us up. I tried to fight them and I told Kagome to stay in the house and protect the pups. I didn't see them, there were others, they set fire to our house. The pups got out, but Kagome, I don't know what happened, she didn't get out.", he finished, but then, looking at Kagome, "It's been so long Kagome, I miss you so much,", he said with love in his eyes.

Past Inuyasha found himself getting jealous at his future self as future Inuyasha stared lovingly at Kagome. He tried to shake off the feeling, remembering what he felt like when Kagome was gone to another village. His future self had been without for over 400 years. Finally, past Inuyasha spoke up.

"What do you suggest we do about it?", he asked his future self.

"Don't play the hero. Leave the village. Head back to Kusamura. We'll be safe there. Even to this day, Kusamura is hidden from the human world. Alot of demons, witches and such still live there."

"So you want us to run, like cowards.", past Inuyasha said sourly.

"Dammit, for once stop being a hardhead and do what's right by Kagome. Unless you enjoy sleeping alone at night.", As he said that the future Inuyasha got up to leave.

"Wait!", Kagome called out, "Can we get back through the well?"

"Yes,", future Inuyasha said, "But you must never return to the present. You must seal up the well with a magic spell. I'll have one of the pups seal this side up just to be sure."

"Why?", asked Kagome.

"Because of that space time continuum. I can't risk having you or one of the pups running into your future selves. I don't understand it, personally. Never did. Kentaro is really into that science stuff, he's tried to explain it to me numerous times.", future Inuyasha concluded as past Inuyasha "HMPH'd" his agreement.

"Anyway," future Inuyasha started again, "Please heed my words.", and with that he was gone.

"That was weird.", Inuyasha said, mostly to himself.

"I think we better listen Inuyasha, so we don't put the villagers in danger, or the pups.", Kagome said, wrapping her arms around him, "Besides, it wasn't just anybody warning us, it was _you_, the you of the future, but still, do you want to risk losing me?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Never Koshii, I couldn't imagine being without you.", Then he pulled back, "1565, huh? Well, we have 2 years to prepare. We should leave by 1564. We should take Shippou with us."

"And possibly Kirara,", Kagome added.

"Yes, of course.", Inuyasha agreed, "Let's go get some sleep." They got up and headed to Kagome's bedroom.

They decided to stay for a few more days, so that Kagome's family could get to the know the pups better. Kagome explained to her mom, grandpa, and Souta that the family was going to have to move away from the well, to the same town where they lived when they married.

"I won't see you again until over 400 years from now,", Kagome said, wiping a tear from her eye, "By that time the pups will be mostly grown." Then thinking about future Inuyasha she said, "But for you, it could very well be tomorrow that you see us. With grown pups."

"That would be weird," Souta said.

Her mother and grandfather agreed but understood why the couple had to do what they had to do. A few days later, they packed up the pups, along with enough ninja treats and toys to supply the Japanese Imperial Fleet and headed back through the well.

**The Village 1562**

"Welcome back", Miroku called out as Kagome climbed over the side of the well and pups began bouncing out of the well.

"It looks like the well is producing pups.", Shippou said, laughing at his own joke.

After everyone was through, Kagome placed a spell on the well.

"What was that for?", Sango asked.

"It's a long story.", Kagome started, "Let's go back and get settled and I'll tell you everything that happened."

_A/N: I am having problems uploading here on fanfiction. Please see my profile. The next 2 chapters of the last 4 are updated on my website! Thanks!_


	42. Return of Father

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

Chapter 41

**The Return of Father**

**The Village, Summer 1563**

The past year had seem a blur. The pups seem to have already forgotten their trip to the future, except for some of the toys that were brought back. The pups had become infatuated with a modern day playground and Inuyasha had studied how they were built while he was there. Once back, he set to work building some swing sets, jungle gyms, slides, and teeter-totters for the village kids. Even some of the adults tried them out, fascinated by Inuyasha's designs.

Upon their return, Inuyasha and Kagome explained to Miroku and Sango about their visit and how they were going to have to leave for Kusamura again, this time for good. Miroku and Sango took the news well, and promised that they would make sure their children would keep watch over the area and also that the promise would be passed down upon the generations.

Inuyasha enjoyed his stash of ramen and stretched it out as long as he could, knowing full well it would over 400 years until he tasted it again. Kagome slowly doled out the candy to Shippou and the pups, until at last, that too was all gone. At least she could still get sugar and other specialty spices from Kusamura by sending Taka and Khan with scrolls of 'grocery' lists and bags of money to the merchants. While in the future, her mother taught her how to make "glass candy" and she started making that for Shippou and the pups.

This was an especially good year, considering that at the beginning of the season that had two typhoons blow through. Most of the damage was from the houses, and alot of repairs were needed, but the crops seemed to fare well.

Inuyasha was working in the fields weeding, while a few pups walked the rows picking ripe tomatoes, green beans, peas, and carrots. He had sent a few other pups to the trees and vines to get any ripe plums, oranges, and grapes. As he was working on the cabbage beds he picked up a scent that was not normal. Stopping his work, he sniffed again.

"No, it can't be ... can it?", he said to himself.

"What papa?", Kieran, who was next to him, said.

"DAMMIT! Stay here!", he ordered the pups who could hear him, as he ran to the forest in front of his home where he saw a lone figure standing, waiting, "FUCKING BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He yelled to the figure.

"Stay out of this puppy! I came to see my child!" said the figure.

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU MANGY WOLF?", Inuyasha yelled back.

"MY CHILD, DAMMIT!", Kouga yelled back, "I know Kagome was fertile, I smelled her, and I know she conceived, I smelled that too, so I want to see my child."

"After what you did to her, you have the nerve to show your fucking ugly face around here? I should've killed you when I had the chance. I guess you want me to complete the job?" Inuyasha growled at his opponent.

"I want to see my child. And I plan to take my child with me. A wolf cub doesn't belong with a puppy!", Kouga growled back.

"WHAT," Inuyasha asked, incredulously.

Hearing all the commotion, Kagome and the other pups gathered. Kagome found Lily and hugged her close.

"Who's that man, Mama?", Lily asked, confused.

Kneeling down to the child's height, Kagome said quietly, "That's your father, Lily."

Even more confused, Lily replied, "But Papa's my father."

Kagome gently explained, "Remember when I told you how pups are created, by the joining of a man and a woman?"

"Uh Huh.", Lily replied.

"Well, when you were made, I had joined with Kouga over there.", Kagome said, trying to spare her daughter the details.

"But why, Mama?", Lily persisted.

"Well,", Kagome thought a bit, "Well, I didn't want to, but he forced me to. Some men do that to women. And you were created. But I love you just the same. It doesn't matter how you were created, but you were and I am so happy you were. And so is Papa. He loves you very much too."

Lily hugged her mother and said, "I know", And then Lily asked, "Can I meet him?"

Kagome responded, "Yes, if you want to."

The arguing was still going on between Inuyasha and Kouga, when Kouga stopped suddenly and said, "Kagome!"

Inuyasha turned, and seeing his wife and Lily, yelled to her, "Go back inside, Kagome and take her with you!"

Surprising Inuyasha, Kagome said, "No, I won't. I explained to Lily about Kouga. She wants to meet him."

Kouga looked from Kagome to the little girl, "I have a daughter?"

Kagome brought Lily over and said, "Kouga, this is Lily, your daughter."

Kouga knelt in front of the child and took her face in his hands as he admired her, "She's beautiful, Kagome."

Inuyasha didn't care for the scene in front of him, "Kagome, this mangy wolf wants to take Lily away from here, with him. Didn't you hear that?"

Kagome gasped as she heard this news, "Kouga, you wouldn't!"

Also upon hearing this, Lily back quickly away from Kouga and ran to Inuyasha, tears forming in her eyes, "Papa, don't let him take me away!"

"I won't, baby, don't worry about that," Inuyasha cooed to his daughter, that he had picked up in his arms. She clung to him for dear life.

Kouga demanded, "She belongs with me, Kagome, not with that insolent puppy you decided to mate with. She's a wolf."

Hearing this, Lily cried harder and really dug her claws into Inuyasha.

"She's a hanyou!", Inuyasha retorted, squeezing Lily, "And she belongs in a hanyou family."

Kagome looked at Kouga and said, "I won't let you take her from me. She belongs with her mother", she said firmly.

Kouga looked at Kagome, and said, "The other reason I came by was to apologize for what I did even though it was unforgivable. I wasn't myself. I had looked for years for you, hunted for your scent and always came up empty. When I finally picked up Inuyasha's scent for the first time in years, I was determined to find you, I ... I ... I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry, Kagome."

Kagome responded, "Kouga, I have already forgiven you. Your explanation doesn't excuse what you did but you are forgiven. I forgave you when Lily was born. No matter what you think of Inuyasha, he has always loved Lily. He has treated her no different than the other pups. To take her away would be the worst thing you can do."

"Besides that, try it and I will kill you on the spot, right here in front of Kagome, I won't give a damn what she says. You will not take my daughter!", Inuyasha stated gruffly.

"Please Kouga, for your sake, for Lily's sake, go back to your tribe. Marry Ayame and have full wolf demon cubs."

Kouga smiled, "I already have married Ayame. And we've had quite a few cubs.", he said proudly.

"Then leave here before I prevent you from having anymore, wolf!" Inuyasha demanded.

Kouga looked at Lily, who was still clinging to Inuyasha like a vine and not looking his way, and then back to Kagome and said, "I'll go, because you asked me to and only because you asked me to. Goodbye, Lily. Always remember I love you. Goodbye, Kagome. I'll always love you too."

Kouga turned and ran into the forest, disappearing in a whirlwind of dust. As he left, he thought, "_I'll see you again sometime, Lily. I promise_."


	43. Back To Kusamura

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

Chapter 42

**Back to Kusamura**

**The Village, Spring 1564**

Inuyasha had prepared his family for their trip over the past year. As he did before he left for Mushashi 14 years ago, he had plowed under his ground for the last time in the fall. Kagome had gathered grass seed and the family spread it out before the first frost hit. After Kagome finished smoking all the meats, pickling and storing vegetables, he dismantled the smoke house and root cellar. After selling off all his animals, except for Izayoi's horse, Nightmare, and a couple goats, he dismantled the barn. Miroku would dismantle the house after they left. Inuyasha wanted as little trace of their existence left. The wagons had grown from two to four and he had purchased four oxen to pull the load.

Taka had been sent to Kusamura informing the locals of their impending return and the response they got back was one of great excitement. The town was looking forward to their return. As soon as the last frost had faded, they would pack up and leave, this time forever. Inuyasha and Kagome wanted no harm to come to the villagers on their account. In addition, they realized that it was getting difficult on the pups to watch their friends grow up and marry while they didn't age. At least in Kusamura they would be around their own kind.

**Along the Road to Kusamura**

Devi had returned to Inuyasha and Kagome to show them a safer road to travel on to the town. This road was generally free of troops and bandits, thus making their travels safer. Unfortunately, some war still remained in the area.

One night at camp, Inuyasha knew he smelled lots of blood. He wasn't concerned for his family because Kagome had placed a protection spell over the campsite, but what disturbed him was that the blood was inu-youkai. A pack had obviously been slaughtered recently. In the morning, as he went out to do some hunting, he followed the stench of the blood. Coming across the now dead pack, he reasoned it was a rogue pack by the size. Then he saw her, a human woman, dead among the pack. Sniffing her out, he realized she was the alpha female. That's when he saw her body move.

"_She's not dead_?", he thought to himself.

Going over to the woman, he moved aside her body. She was definitely dead. But what was underneath her was not. Lying underneath the woman was a female inu-hanyou pup, with red hair and brown ears. Inuyasha estimated her to be about a year old.

"Hey, little one, you're lucky to be alive.", he said as he reached for the child.

At first the pup resisted his attempts to pick her up, squirming out of the way, but eventually she allowed it. Obviously exhausted, the little pup laid her head down on Inuyasha's shoulder and fell asleep. He went back to the campsite and announced,

"Look what I found."

The other pups gathered around to look and Kagome came over. Seeing the little pup asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder, she asked,

"Where did she come from?"

"There was a pack of rogue inu-youkais murdered last night. There was a human woman among them, obviously her mother. I found her under her mother. Her mother must have died protecting her."

"The poor thing,", Kagome said as Inuyasha handed the sleeping pup to her.

"I figure we might as well add her to our pack. What's one more mouth to feed when you have 15 hanyou mouths to feed.", Inuyasha added.

"I agree. Plus, she's all alone now. She needs a family.", Kagome said, with a smile.

The family pulled up stakes and continued on their journey. During their trip, the new halfling quickly made the rounds of her new brothers and sisters, obviously fascinated with her new pack. She proved to be a happy child, and all the pups wanted to play with her. She especially enjoyed riding on Yasha's shoulders, pulling at his hair.

"The red hair is unusual for an inu-youkai, isn't it Inuyasha?", Kagome asked.

"I've never seen it before. I don't know where that pack was from.", Inuyasha agreed.

"She sure is an easy going child. She has taken to us quickly."

"Survival instinct. She knows she's safe. That's why she eventually let me pick her up. She could smell that I was inu. I was like her.", Inuyasha explained.

"Hmmm.", Kagome said, nodding, then wrapped her arms around her husband, "Inus are smart like that aren't they?", she said, lovingly, as she nuzzled him and licked his chin, the inu sign of submission, but also, from the alpha female, it indicated she saw him as the protector.

Inuyasha leaned in and nuzzled her neck, gently nipping the base of her neck, causing a giggle to erupt from Kagome.

**A Few Weeks Later**

The pups were fascinated by their journey as they were discovering new things all the time. The boys were getting better at their hunting skills, and started bringing to the campsite their own kill for meals. Izayoi and Lily's archery brought to the campsite quail, duck, rabbit, and once a fox, much to Shippou's chagrin. Some of the pups passed the time by riding on Kirara or Khan above the traveling group.

They crossed a meadow and came upon a forest and Inuyasha stopped.

"Where are we Papa?", Kentaro asked, sniffing the area.

"Ooooooo,", cooed Izayoi and Jasmine, "Pretty."

"What's pretty? What are you talking about?", Shaoran asked his sisters.

"The city,", Kiyoshi chimed in.

Inuyasha was taking notice of which pups could see the city that until now, only Kagome could see.

"_So they have the power to see it too_.", Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Machihoto!", Kagome called out.

The pups that couldn't see the city, stared in awe as a bright light in the forest opened up. They were greeted by Zeshin, just as they were when they had first arrived in the city.

"Welcome back, My Lord and Lady! How wonderful you have returned!", Zeshin welcomed them in the city.

The pups stared in awe of the city as they walked through the castle gates. Zeshin led them to a beautiful house among the samurais.

"I assume you will be building a home among the farmers, My Lord, as before. But you are welcomed to stay here until you finish that."

"You assume correctly, Colonel. Thank you for allowing us to stay here however.", Inuyasha said, bowing to his superior.

The family went inside and prepared to settle in. After dinner, the pups clamored to be able to roam the town.

"Should we subject the town to them, Koshii," Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Ahhhh, let them go.", she said amidst cheers as all the pups from Lily on up headed out to explore, "Be back by nightfall!", Kagome yelled after them.

Kagome settled in on a pillow as the younger pups played with their toys that Inuyasha had taken out of the wagons. He settled down beside his wife and nuzzled her neck as he pulled her into him. She laid her head on his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. Tired, she started to fall asleep to the gentle thumping of Inuyasha's heart, his gentle purr, and his hand rubbing her back. These were the moments she lived for.


	44. Their Future Revealed

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

Chapter 43

**Their Future Revealed **

Inuyasha designed and built a house on the edge of town, near some really fertile ground. The home was extremely large, as Kagome figured they'd have alot more pups in the future. Within a few years, Inuyasha had a fully profitable farm, and he was doing excellent at market with his animals and crops. Lady Leilani was in high demand for her healing and magic potions as well as her scented oils. She also expanded and started creating soaps and perfumes that the local maidens just swallowed up. Kagome created charms for the family to conceal their demon nature whenever they left the confines of the town. It proved valuable. The news that would arrive into town about the slaughter of demons was horrific, as even gentle demons met their demise.

In 1607, 43 years after they moved away, news reached them of Miroku's death at the age of 85. The family packed up and traveled back to Mushashi to pay their respects. It was a very difficult time for the both of them. This was the one problem with long lives. The humans you deeply care about continue to age and eventually die. 2 years later, Sango passed away at age 84, and they returned for her funeral. In rememberance of their friends, the boy pup born to them in 1609 was named Miroku and the girl pup born to them in 1617 was named Sango.

The centuries went by and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, with Kagome's assistance, formed an uneasy partnership. She revealed to Sesshoumaru about the fact that she came from the future and could also predict future events. Acknowledging his desire for power, she reeled him in by saying that, in the future, he who has the money, has the power. Inuyasha would get the main benefits of her knowledge, but she would also help Sesshoumaru gain his own power.

By the 20th century, Inuyasha had found his niche in architecture, designing and building homes. The Kateitenma family business was extremely profitable and diversified. Kagome's soaps, perfumes, oils, and spells were part of the business, as was Lily's ideas - she had a knack for clothes and loved to design, so Inuyasha incorporated her into the business and assisted her with getting up and running. Some her designs won lots of awards at fashion shows in Paris and Milan. Also, with Kagome's help, he knew what to invest in and when to pull out. Oil, tobacco, steel, railroads, airlines, hotels were all in and out of his portfolio over the years.

Sesshoumaru was more into acquiring businesses, so Kagome assisted him in knowing which businesses made the most money. Pretty soon, he had amassed quite a fortune as well. Late in the 17th Century, he married an inu-youkai demoness training at the Kusamura temple. Not as affectionate, it seems, as his younger brother, by the 1990's, he had 7 pups to his name - 5 sons and 2 daughters.

Just before World War II, Inuyasha looked into moving his extremely large brood out of Japan. He knew what was in store for his country and wasn't happy about it. Nor was he happy with the United States and the way they were treating Japanese-American citizens during this time. His company was diversified enough by now he had many places he could move. He had the sheep ranch in Australia, or his vineyard in the Tuscan Valley in Italy. Eventually deciding that he preferred the mountains and pristine forests that so reminded him of ancient Japan, Inuyasha picked Canada, and chose the province of British Columbia as the family's new home.

The house he designed and built for his family was a crowning masterpiece. Larger than some hotels, it was a massive log home, and it gave each pup their own bedroom with a private bath. It had an extensively large great room with two huge fireplaces and 25 foot high cathedral ceilings, a dining room the size of a banquet hall, and a sunken living room for more intimate gatherings. The master bedroom was intimate and cozy, with a luxurious his and hers bathroom. Down the same wing as the master bedroom was a beautiful nursery and bedrooms fro the pups under 10. The house had huge windows in every room to take in the surrounding mountain peaks, virgin forests, and meandering river that went through the far end of their yard. Caribou, elk, moose and deer were constant visitors. Outside, he had built an expansive play area, with mazes, forts, treehouses, swings, slides, and jungle gyms, tennis courts, basketball courts and a regulation size softball diamond. There was even an area for the littlest pups to play in. The compound stretched for over 20 miles and included and airstrip to land a couple of corporate jets, helicopters, and a 737 he had purchased from Boeing to transport his "troops". Although he had pilots to fly them, Inuyasha himself was an experienced pilot. He also built cabins for his older pups to live in when they visited and for when they had their own families.

As the years went by, he continued to keep his house updated. The stylish home had everything for the modern family, including a movie theater, bowling alley, indoor olympic-size pool, and a video game room. By the late 20th century, the house was automated, and each of the pup's bedrooms had a plasma screen tv, computer, portable video games and the like. Keep in mind, demon pups are nothing like human pups and these conveiniences were only used during bad weather. The family was very active, whether hiking, rollerblading, biking, horseback riding and such in the summer, skiing, snowboarding, ice skating, and snowmobiling in the winter.

Speaking of pups, by April of 1997, when Inuyasha had to make sure Kagome fell through the well, and after 452 years of marriage, Inuyasha and Kagome's family now included 119 pups, ranging in age from the newest member, daughter Sierra, born in March of 1997 (the Mystic tradition of waiting four months to name the child had died out years ago), to Inuyashaichi, born in 1545 and now 452 years old. Of these, Kagome birthed all but the four halflings they had adopted. Keep in mind that human years for demons are irrelavant. Although the 21 oldest ranged in age from 452 years old down to 435 years old (14 boys & 7 girls), they looked about 21 years old, in human years. Except for Kiyoshi, who had such a baby face, he only looked 16, much to his chagrin.

In addition, 11 more ranged in ages from 410 years old to 368 years old (6 boys & 5 girls), but looked and acted about 20 years old in human years. Then there were 13 (6 boys & 7 girls) ranging in age from 316 to 363 years old but appeared only 19. Then 11 (6 boys & 5 girls) aged from 312 to 265 but appeared 18. Then 12 (6 boys and 6 girls) ranging in age from 261 to 217 but appearing 17. Then 15 (12 boys and 3 girls) aged 213 to 167, but looking and acting 16. Then 13 (6 boys and 7 girls) aged 163 to 117, but looking and acting 15. Then there were 15 more (9 boys and 6 girls) aged 113 to 65, but appearing as 14. The last group appearing to be about the same age was a group of 16 (7 boys and 9 girls) aged from 61 to 15, but appearing 13. The last six were, son Ian, 12; son Dakota, 9; daughter Sage, 6; daughter Kellan, 3; son Shane, 2; and infant daughter Sierra. By the 1800's, Inuyasha had started running out of Japanese names that he liked, and Kagome had started introducing more "foreign" names, especially Celtic, Irish, British and Polynesian names. Of course, Sesshoumaru had his own ideas for how Inuyasha could stop worrying about names, as he offered to chop off the offending part with Tenseiga if Inuyasha didn't learn to keep his pants up.

Yasha worked with his father as an architect while Kentaro was big into science. Fearless Izayoi remained such that Inuyasha put her in charge of all his investments. She could bully around even the toughest Wall Street and Tokyo markets. She paraded around the bull market in her mini skirt and spiked 5 inch heels and the men ran when they saw her. She was a tough cookie who wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Shaoran & Shirrow enjoyed farming so much they took over Inuyasha's sheep ranch in the Australian outback, while Jasmine showed a flair for the wine industry and handled her father's winery in Italy. Bunza, Yukio, Kieran, and a few other pups, traveled around on business for their father, handling business deals and such, but for the most part, the house was mostly full of teenage pups, running in and out of the house doing their own things. The younger teenage pups helped their mother with the youngsters when she needed to work in the lab creating new oils or scents.

Their lives were hectic, but full of love and laughter. Inuyasha and Kagome spent as much time with their pups as was possible, encouraging all their individual talents. Among their pups they had flowering dancers, musicians, artists, doctors, scientists, lawyers, business people. They had learned from their parents that money wasn't everything and enough of them had remembered when their lives weren't so rosy. While Inuyasha and Kagome weren't perfect parents, they were loving, firm, disciplined parents, who always made sure the pups knew they were loved and cherished. Inuyasha had come a long way from the scorned, hated hanyou he once was, to a respected business, beloved husband and cherished father.

_A/N: Next, the epilogue. Thanks for all the reviews! I love all of you! _


	45. Epilogue

I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

Chapter 44

**Epilogue**

**British Columbia, 2005**

Inuyasha stood on the porch to his home, leaning on the railing. It was late September and the afternoon air was tinged with coolness. The leaves were starting to change color and the scent of apples wafted from the house. Their cook, Maria, was baking apple pies. He loved this time of year.

He was dressed confortably, were gray sweatpants and a black muscle shirt, that showed off his solid chest beautifully. With his silver hair blowing in the breeze and golden eyes, he was very handsome. At least that is what his wife was thinking as she came out of the sliding glass doors onto the back porch, two mugs of steaming, spiced apple cider on a tray. Inuyasha looked towards his wife and smiled.

"For me?" he said.

"For us.", Kagome responded, "What are you doing?"

"Watching the pups playing," He said motioning towards the play area.

She turned and watched as the pups wandered in and out of the various obstacles. 8-year-old Sierra and 10-year-old Shane were playing with the 2 youngest pups, 5-year-old Juliet and 2-year-old Josh, pushing them in the swings or catching them when they came down the slides.

Inuyasha heard the screen door open and close again and he turned to see his oldest, Yasha, heading towards them.

"Hi sweetie," His mother spoke, "How's Yuki and when do I get to see my adorable granddaughter again?"

"Yuki's doing well," Yasha said, referring to his wife of 3 years, a pretty inu hanyou that his uncle had set him up with, and his 3 month old daughter, Emily., "She'll be over with the baby for dinner, if you don't mind."

"Did you speak with your Uncle's lawyers, son?" Inuyasha queried.

"Yea, Papa, the malpractice suit against Yamamoto was settled.", Yasha replied, referring to suit he filed against the youkai doctor who almost killed his daughter during her birth.

"And?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't want to know," Kagome said, hands over her ears.

"He's alive, at least." Yasha told him, "Don't worry mama."

"You can live with missing appendages, you know.", His mother responded.

"As far as I know, he has his arms and legs, Mama.", Yasha said, sourly.

"I was thinking of another appendage actually," Inuyasha commented.

"Remove him from the gene pool, huh Papa?", Yasha laughed.

"Please, you too, stop it!", Kagome announced.

"Oh my sweet Koshii, you have always been way too forgiving.", Inuyasha said, as he put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"HMPH," she snorted, "I have to be, being mated to you for 460 years."

"What's that supposed to mean?", Inuyasha said, a look of innocence on his face.

"It means, that although I love you dearly, you are not easy to live with, my love."

"Feh! And you think you're Miss Pollyanna?"

Kagome smiled at his remark, "Where do you think I get it from, darling?"

Their maid, Hoshi, came out and announced, "Dinner is ready, Inuyasha-san"

They all entered the large dining room, now filled with most of their pups. As promised, Yasha's wife, Yuki, entered with baby Emily, and handed the squealing baby off to her grandmother, who gladly took her.

Later that night, Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the great room curled up on one sofa, with Yasha and Yuki curled up on another. Emily slept quietly in her mother's arms. The younger pups had all headed off to bed and the older pups were deposited all over the house. It was relatively quiet in the house, except for the crackling fire. Inuyasha found himself absentmindedly rubbing Kagome's back and staring into the fire, as he sipped his cappucino. This is what a house was supposed to be. Full of love and family. He knew that most of his pups were either asleep or playing in one of the gamerooms. Some of his older pups were working in other countries. And his oldest was here with his wife and Inuyasha's first grandchild. And knowing him and Kagome, 2-year-old Josh wouldn't be their last. He knew their lives hadn't always been easy, but with Kagome by his side, they could handle anything that came along. He sighed in contentment.

"That was a big sigh, sweetie. A penny for your thoughts.", Kagome asked, sleepily.

"Only that I love you, Koshii.", Inuyasha said as he squeezed her gently and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, my love.", Kagome responded back, as she drifted back off into a comfortable sleep in his arms.

A/N: Keep an eye out for my new story, "Two Sparrows In A Hurricane", another Kagome & Inuyasha love story. The sequel to "Future" is up - "The White Witch of The West", a mystery story involving Inuyasha's and Kagome's kids in 2006.


	46. Authors Note

A/N: The sequel to "What The Future Holds" is up. Check out "The White Witch of the West" and let me know what you think.

Thanks alot!


End file.
